Je suis un monstre, je n’ai pas le droit de vivre
by yotma
Summary: Quelle est la vie des chevaliers d'or, enfin d'un chevalier d'or après la guerre sainte contre Hadès ? Lisez et vous saurez. Voici le dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Je tiens à préciser que certaines idées qui sont dans cette fic appartienne à Esthezyl j'espère qu'elle voudra bien me pardonner cet emprunt.

0

1

Chapitre 1

1

0

Le soleil se leva illuminant une nouvelle journée de ses chauds rayons. La nature verdoyait heureuse que le plan machiavélique d'Hadès ait échoué et que le monde ne se soit pas retrouvé dans une obscurité définitivement mortelle grâce au courage et à l'abnégation et aux sacrifices des chevaliers d'Athéna. Tous les chevaliers d'or avaient péri quand ils avaient détruit le mur des lamentations permettant ainsi aux chevaliers de bronze d'accéder en Elision et de combattre les dieux Hypnos et Thanatos ainsi que le puissant Dieux des enfers, Hadès. Après les chevaliers d'or, ce fut Kanon qui se sacrifia pour vaincre le plus puissant des 3 juges des enfers, Rhadamanthe et le pire des sacrifices pour Athéna fut quand Seiya s'interposa entre elle et son oncle et prit en pleine poitrine le coup porté par Hadès. La déesse terrassa son adversaire puis le jeune et fougueux chevalier de Pégase rendit l'âme dans les bras de sa bien aimée Athéna.

La déesse en larme dut se résoudre à prendre la pire des décisions, elle dut abandonner Seiya afin de transporter ses chevaliers encore en vie, Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga sur la terre là où les attendaient les chevaliers d'argent et de bronze encore en vie et surtout Seika la sœur de Seiya qui n'aurait jamais la joie de revoir son frère qu'elle avait tant chercher de par le monde. Le Sanctuaire en ruine accueillit avec joie, mais aussi peine les pauvres survivants brisés par cette terrible guerre sainte. Kiki ne voyant pas son maître parmi les survivant fondit en larme, il aimait son maître comme un père et il venait ainsi de perdre sa seule famille. Seika hurla de douleur et s'évanouit quand elle ne vit pas son frère et surtout quand elle vit la terrible vérité sur le visage de la déesse et de ses derniers chevaliers. Marine et Shaina remercièrent les traditions séculaires du Sanctuaire quant au port du masque pour les femmes qui cachaient les larmes qui coulaient le long de leurs joues. Shaina pour la mort de Seiya et Marine pour celle d'Aiolia son amour de chevalier d'or du lion. Shiryu regarda de ses yeux morts les 12 maisons détruites par les différents combats. Il regrettait l'absence de son maître, sa sagesse et sa bonté. Il se commença à avancer afin d'aller dans la maison de son maître et se recueillir.

Hyoga sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues à l'idée d'avoir définitivement perdu son meilleur ami, son frère. La boucle était bouclée, il avait d'abord perdu sa mère, puis son maître qu'il considérait comme son père et maintenant il perdait son frère. Il n'avait plus de famille. Il était seul, un grand vide envahi son âme, un froid digne des glaces sibériennes, il suivit le chevalier le chevalier du Dragon mais ne s'arrêta qu'à la maison du Verseau. Shun avait perdu un ami, mais il était pourtant rassuré, car son frère était là, il était et serait toujours là quand il aurait vraiment de gros problèmes. Il aimait tellement son frère, il aurait tellement voulu se serrer contre lui et lui dire ses sentiments, seulement il connaissait bien son frère, Ikki était très pudique dans ses sentiments, il ne les montrait jamais, mais Shun savait au plus profond de lui même que son frère l'aimait. Quand au chevalier du Phœnix, il regardait sans le voir le sanctuaire, il aurait voulu crier son désespoir à l'idée d'avoir perdu son ami, il aurait voulu serrer son frère contre lui et crier au monde à quel point il l'aimait, mais lui le terrible et puissant chevalier du Phœnix ne se sentait pas le courage de le faire, il avait peur que son cœur laissé sans protection soit piétiné sans vergogne.

Loin de toute cette douleur, en haut du mont Olympe fulminait… Zeus ! Tout le beau travail des dieux était pratiquement détruit, l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort était brisé. Cela ne pouvait pas durer plus longtemps, il se leva de son trône et déploya toute sa puissance qu'il avait très grande et décida de donner une dernière et ultime chance aux trois dieux et déesse chamailleurs. D'un claquement de doigt il recréa le Sanctuaire sous-marin ainsi que les enfers et ses neufs prisons. Il ramena à la vie tous les chevaliers morts dans les 4 guerres, dont la bataille d'Asgard. Mais avant de faire tout cela, il appela à lui les âmes des 3 dieux, Hadès qui fulminait à l'idée d'avoir été battu par sa nièce, Poséidon qui fulminait parce que l'urne d'Athéna était vraiment trop étroite pour un dieu tel que lui et Athéna pleurait la mort de ses chevaliers et aussi des différents chevaliers qui avaient perdu la vie dans ces différents combats. Quand ils furent devant lui, ils comprirent tous qu'ils avaient plus qu'intérêt à se taire.

Zeus regardait avec froideur les 3 dieux devant lui, une fontaine appelée auparavant Athéna, une urne branlante et un dieu des enfers qui se retenait difficilement de talocher Athéna. Zeus explosa :

_-_C'EN EST ASSEZ ! Vos petites guerres ont failli entraîner la fin du le monde. L'équilibre est rompu. Alors maintenant tous les trois vous allez faire la paix ou soyez prêt à subir mon courroux !

Athéna et l'urne acceptèrent d'une signe de tête…. Enfin de tête pour Athéna et de bouchon pour l'urne. La déesse de la guerre et des arts retira son sceau et libéra Poséidon qui poussa un soupire de soulagement et fit craquer ses vertèbres malmenées par l'urne. Le seul à ne pas être vraiment d'accord était Hadès qui voulut protester :

_-_Mais….

_-_Hadès, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! Menaça le puissant dieu.

_-_Bien mon frère ! céda Hadès.

_-_Parfait ! Je ne veux plus qu'il y est de guerre entre vous trois.

_-_Bien. Ô puissant Zeus. Répondirent-ils tous ne voulant pas goûter à la colère divine du dieu tout puissant.

_-_Parfait. Alors maintenant, vous pouvez rejoindre vos Sanctuaires, vos chevaliers vous y attendent.

Les 3 dieux se regardèrent et se précipitèrent dans leurs différents Sanctuaires pour être sûr de la parole de leur maître à tous.

Hadès en arrivant en enfer eut la joie qu'il cacha bien profondément en lui, de voir Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe se regarder sans rien comprendre à ce qu'il leur était arrivé. Ils se rappelaient bien avoir été tués et avoir goûté au joie de l'enfer et là, ils se retrouvaient en vie devant le trône de leur souverain Hadès. Le dieu des morts décida d'une grande fête pour fêter la renaissance des enfers et la fin définitive des guerres entre les différents dieux.

Dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, Poséidon revenu dans le corps de Julian Solo et accompagné de Sorrente découvrit dans la salle du trône les 5 autres généraux qui se pinçaient pour être sûr d'être encore en vie. Poséidon fut très surpris en ne voyant pas son général Dragon des mers. Il savait que ce dernier avait racheté ses fautes et ses multiples trahisons en se battant avec courage et en emportant dans la mort le plus puissant des juges, Rhadamanthe. Il se dit que ce dernier devait être dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna et devait avoir trop honte pour venir le voir. Il décida de lui donner le temps de réfléchir. Ensuite, il irait voir Athéna afin de reprendre son Dragon des Mers. Car il y tenait à son dragon, Kanon était charismatique et grâce à un gros travail, son 7ème général était devenu quelqu'un d'instruit, parlant couramment plusieurs langues dont le Français et l'Anglais. Il avait perdu son accent de petit grec élever dans le Sanctuaire et avait appris à se tenir à table et dans les soirées mondaines. Mais son dragon était quelqu'un de solitaire qui n'appréciait pas les soirées et la foule. Mais que cela ne tienne, il arriverait à le mettre dans un smoking et à l'amener dans une soirée, foi de Poséidon !

En Asgard, les retrouvailles furent plus larmoyantes. Flamme oubliant les bonnes manière sauta au cou d'un Hagen bien vivant et le noya sous des baisers plus passionnés les uns que les autres, tandis que Siegfried était étouffé par une Hilda en larme. Alberich mort de honte tomba à genou devant Hilda et attendit la sentence. Mais cette dernière lui donna une ultime chance qu'il décida de prendre et il décida de faire la fierté de la prêtresse d'Odin. Les autres chevaliers le regardèrent avec mépris mais décidèrent de faire confiance à Hilda et bien leur en pris, car le guerrier divin de Delta devint avec Siegfried son plus fidèle guerrier. Il lui obéissait au doigt et à l'œil. Les guerriers divins mirent un peu de temps à pardonner Alberich qui lui ne se pardonna jamais.

Enfin, au Sanctuaire, Athéna eut la joie de voir Seiya serré dans les bras de sa sœur en larme. Et quand elle se tourna vers les 12 maisons, elle les vit totalement réparées comme si il n'y avait jamais eut de bataille. Elle ferma les yeux et du fond de son cœur remercia Zeus. Décidant de laisser le frère et la sœur se retrouver après cette longue séparation, Athéna monta avec grâce vers le palais du grand Pope.

Dans la maison du Bélier, elle découvrit avec émotion Kiki qui serrait à l'étouffer son maître Mû qui ne comprenait pas tout. Quand il vit la déesse venir vers lui, le chevalier d'or voulut se relever, mais elle lui dit avec douceur :

_-_La paix est revenue, Mû. Et ton apprenti a plus besoin de toi que moi.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Elle reprit sa marche paisible et arriva dans la maison du Taureau. A l'intérieur, elle vit Aldebaran appuyer contre une des colonnes, sa large main pressée sur ses yeux afin de reprendre pied dans la réalité. De ce fait, il ne remarqua pas sa déesse qui traversait sa maison avec grâce vers la troisième maison. Quand l'immense chevalier retira sa main de ses yeux, Athéna était déjà dans les escaliers devant la maison des Gémeaux. Dedans, elle put voir Saga qui se relevait difficilement tandis que son frère Kanon était déjà debout et le regardait sans le voir. Athéna fronça les sourcils devant ce vide abyssal. Soudain il eut l'air de se réveiller et salua avec respect sa déesse qui accepta ses salutations d'un léger mouvement de la tête puis repartit pour la maison du Cancer. Cette dernière était libérée de son ancienne décoration et quant à son gardien pardonné par sa déesse, il dut reprendre son nom de baptême, Alessio.

Quand elle arriva dans la maison du lion, elle eut la surprise de la trouver totalement vide. Elle craignit un instant que son fidèle chevalier d'or du Lion n'ait pas été ramené des enfers, pourtant il était aussi courageux que les autres. Elle alla alors directement dans la maison de la vierge et vit Shaka, l'homme le plus proche de Dieu était en plein méditation. Elle lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle et reprit sa marche afin d'atteindre la maison de la Balance. Là elle vit Shiryu, le sage Shiryu pleurer dans les bras de son maître Dohko qui avait toujours son aspect de jeune homme. Avec un doux sourire, elle décida de les laisser seuls à leurs retrouvailles émouvantes. Dohko était fier de ce jeune chevalier qui avait même dépassé la puissance du plus puissant des chevaliers d'or, mais il ressentait une tristesse sans borne en voyant que son ancien apprenti était toujours aveugle. Laissant là les deux hommes, elle rejoignit la maison du Scorpion. Milo la voyant s'agenouilla devant elle et réitéra son serment d'allégeance. Athéna avec douceur accepta d'un gracieux signe de tête les paroles remplies de respect du chevalier du Scorpion. Alors qu'il était toujours à genoux devant elle, la déesse posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

_-_Repose-toi Milo du Scorpion. La paix est enfin arrivée.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Il la regarda partir vers la maison du Sagittaire. Elle eut la surprise de voir Aiolia le fougueux chevalier du Lion, serrer contre lui le sage chevalier du Sagittaire, son frère aîné, Aioros. Ne voulant pas les interrompre dans leurs étreintes fraternelles, Athéna quitta cette maison afin d'aller dans celle du Capricorne. Quand elle y arriva, elle se retrouva avec un Shura en larme et honteux à ses pieds. Elle mit doucement sa main sous son menton et lui dit, avec douceur, en lui remontant doucement la tête :

_-_Shura, tu étais prêt à tout sacrifier même ton honneur de chevalier pour me sauver d'Hadès. Tu es un chevalier puissant et fidèle et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te pardonner maintenant alors que je l'ai déjà fait depuis bien longtemps.

_-_Merci, merci ô ma déesse. Pleura Shura.

_-_Reposes-toi, tu l'as bien mérité.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Le chevalier du Capricorne regarda les larmes aux yeux Athéna qui montait maintenant vers la maison du Verseau. Elle eut un grand sourire quand elle vit Hyoga et Camus face à face, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, trop habitué pour l'un à ne pas montrer ses sentiments et trop respectueux de son maître pour l'autre. Camus ouvrit de grands yeux quand il vit les larmes couler le long des joues du chevalier du Cygne qui murmura d'une voix tremblante :

_-_J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir mon maître

Camus ne savait pas trop quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que la déesse lui dit :

_-_Camus, la vie est courte. Et les sentiments sont important dans la vie. Ne perd pas ton temps et montre les tiens avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

La déesse les quitta rapidement afin de rejoindre le dernier chevalier d'or celui des poissons. Elle ne vit pas Camus vaincre enfin sa froideur et serrer contre lui, Hyoga qu'il considérerait comme un petit frère maintenant. Car le chevalier du Cygne avait dépassé son maître. Hyoga en pleurait de joie de même que Camus qui pour la première fois montra ses sentiments à quelqu'un d'autre. Quand elle arriva dans la douzième maison, elle vit Aphrodite dans le même état de Shura. Et comme avec le chevalier du Capricorne, elle lui pardonna et lui donna une mission, lui créer un jardin. Aphrodite lui promit le plus beau jardin qui soit. Athéna lui fit un grand sourire et retrouva dans le palais le Grand Pope Shion qui s'agenouilla devant elle et la supplia de lui pardonner ce que la déesse fit rapidement. Avec un sourire, Athéna s'assit sur le trône et fit exploser son cosmos révélant à tout le monde qu'elle était de retour.

Tous les habitants du Sanctuaire étaient heureux, ils avaient vaincu le mal, et ils étaient tous en vie grâce à la bonté de Zeus. Misty salua le courage de Seiya et voulut de se faire un ami de lui en tentant de calmer un peu son narcissisme qui avait quand même tendance à réapparaître de temps à autre. Tous les chevaliers d'or se réunissaient dans les différentes maisons afin de fêter la paix enfin revenue. La joie se lisait dans tous les regards, non pas tous. Dans un des regards, la joie était fictive disparaissant dès qu'il était seul. Alors qu'Athéna avait demandé que les anciennes erreurs soient oubliées, l'une des erreurs du passé n'était pas oublié par les chevalier d'or, sauf par Milo du Scorpion qui avait déjà pardonné à Kanon. Mais les autres ne voyaient en lui qu'un traître en puissance et ils n'attendaient qu'une seule chose, le faux pas qui prouverait qu'il n'était pas digne d'eux et ils ne lui montraient donc aucune confiance.

Depuis deux semaines, sur ordre d'Athéna, Kanon et Saga vivaient dans la maison des Gémeaux. Alors que Saga était heureux de revoir son frère jumeau du côté d'Athéna et faisait son possible pour meubler les rares conversations qu'ils avaient, Kanon restait dans son coin seul, ne parlant pas. Il ne faisait aucun effort pour se rapprocher de son frère ni des autres chevaliers d'or. Pourquoi le ferait-il si c'était pour être chassé du Sanctuaire au moindre problème au bout de trois mois ? Alors il s'isolait, les premiers temps, il quittait la maison des Gémeaux au crépuscule et ne réapparaissait qu'au lever du soleil pour s'enfermer tout le jour dans les sous-sols de la maison des Gémeaux ou dans sa chambre. Il s'entraînait durement dans le noir contre les falaises. Puis, plus le temps passa, et plus il rentrait tard, restant de longues journées à regarder la mer, le dos tourné au Sanctuaire. Dès qu'un chevalier s'approchait, il disparaissait comme un animal sauvage, farouche et craintif.

Saga commençait de plus en plus à s'inquiéter pour son jumeau, les rares fois où il l'avait vu, il l'avait vu de plus en plus maigre, sa peau pourtant dorée par le soleil pâlissait à vu d'œil, ses beaux cheveux devenaient complètement emmêlés prouvant le peu de soin que s'accordait Kanon. Tous les soirs, il déposait de la nourriture devant la porte de son frère, mais il retrouvait l'assiette remplit, intact à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée. C'était comme si son jumeau se laissait mourir, qu'il voulait disparaître. Il hésitait à en parler à Shion et à Athéna. Le seul à s'inquiéter, en plus de Saga, fut Milo qui demanda souvent au chevalier des Gémeaux s'il avait vu l'ex-dragon des mers, mais de plus en plus les réponses étaient négatives. Les autres chevaliers se méfiaient de l'ancien marina pensant qu'il fomentait un mauvais coup. Alors quand une nuit, une statue d'Athéna fut détruite, tous les soupçons retombèrent sur lui. Pourtant, cette nuit là, comme toutes les autres, Kanon était allé se cacher dans les ruines du Cap Sounion ne désirant pas être retrouvé par les autres, il voulait être seul, il voulait la paix que le Sanctuaire ne pourrait jamais lui accorder. Mais tous les matins, il entendait la voix douce d'Athéna lui demander de revenir au Sanctuaire.

Ce jour là, il était resté toute la journée dans les ruines et pour faire plaisir à Athéna, il était revenu le soir dans la maison des Gémeaux. Alors qu'il allait entrer dans sa chambre, il reçut un coup de poing en pleine face qui le fit reculer de quelques pas. Il leva les yeux et vit son frère tremblant de rage lui envoyer un autre coup qu'il n'essaya pas d'éviter comme le précédent. Il sentait le sang couler de sa lèvre fendue, mais ne faisait rien pour l'essuyer. Ce qu'il attendait depuis, ironie du sort, 3 mois venait d'arriver. Saga lui jeta ses affaires à la figure et pointant un doigt tremblant vers l'extérieur cracha :

_-_Pars, je ne veux plus te revoir dans cette maison !

Kanon fit demi-tour et partit du Sanctuaire en laissant ses affaires pêle-mêle sur le sol. Là où il irait, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Il alla de nouveau directement sur les ruines du Cap Sounion et désira regarder une dernière fois le soleil se lever avant de s'endormir pour un sommeil éternel en bas sur les rochers. Sans le vouloir, son frère lui avait donné ce qu'il voulait depuis longtemps, la liberté, la possibilité de vivre sa vie, de choisir sa mort. Personne jamais plus ne pourrait voir cette toute petite flamme d'espoir brûler faiblement dans le vide infini de son regard. Quand il arriva enfin sur les ruines, il fit disparaître son cosmos afin que personne ne le retrouve, ni Athéna, ni Poséidon, ni son frère, ni personne. Il avait toujours vécu seul, il voulait maintenant mourir seul. Il s'assit sur l'une des pierres et se plongea dans l'observation du ciel tant et si bien qu'il sursauta violemment quand il entendit près de lui une voix lui dire :

_-_Zut et moi qui pensais être la seule à être assez courageuse pour visiter des ruines en pleine nuit.

Il se tourna vers l'intruse et tomba sur une jeune femme aux épais cheveux roux et aux yeux verts qui le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il n'avait même pas le cœur de le lui renvoyer et se remit à la contemplation du ciel étoilé, sans pourtant remarquer que des nuages noirs commençaient à l'envahir. La jeune femme toussota un peu et dit :

_-_J'ai connu des carpes plus bavardes.

Mais cette blague ne fit pas sourire le beau, très beau… bon d'accord le dieu vivant, la merveille des merveilles devant elle. Elle remercia la noirceur de la nuit qui cachait aux yeux de cet éphèbe son bavage intempestif. Elle se secoua un peu, puis s'approcha de son inconnu en se présentant :

_-_Bonjours, je m'appelle Ryordan. Et vous, comment vous appelez-vous ?

_-_Kanon !

Elle dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse de son bel inconnu. Elle s'assit sur une colonne tombée près de lui et continua alors son monologue.

_-_Kanon, c'est un très joli nom. Que faites-vous dans la vie ?

_-_Rien !

_-_C'est super, comme moi ! J'habite sur mon voilier. C'est un peu ma maison. Et vous, vous avez une maison ?

_-_Non !

_-_C'est super dis donc, vous pourriez venir vivre avec moi alors ?

Pour la première fois Kanon tourna lentement la tête vers elle et lui demanda d'un ton aussi terne que son regard vide :

_-_Et pourquoi le feriez-vous ?

_-_Parce que le lever de soleil va être ajourné par la faute d'un super orage qui se rapproche et parce que j'aimerai bien rester avec un bel homme comme vous.

_-_Heu… je… Répondit stupéfait Kanon, c'était le première fois que quelqu'un tentait de le séduire.

_-_Allez, dites oui ? Supplia Ryordan.

Kanon se mit à réfléchir, il n'avait plus rien, plus de maison, plus de frère, plus d'amis. Il voulait disparaître, pourquoi pas avec elle, si elle avait l'intention de le tuer, cela arrangerait bien ses affaires. Il se tourna alors vers Ryordan et lui dit :

_-_D'accord !

Il se leva lentement et suivit la jeune femme qui l'emmena vers le port du Pirée où était amarré comble de l'ironie, le Dragon des Mers. C'était un ancien voilier à la coque noire, avec deux mâts en bois d'ébène dont la voilure était de la même couleur sombre. Il faisait plus de trente mètre et pourtant il n'y avait aucun membre d'équipage. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, il découvrit qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Devant son regard interrogateur, Ryordan lui dit :

_-_Le Dragon des Mers a plus de 150 ans, mais mon père l'a entièrement automatisé, il fait tout, tout seul. C'est une merveille de l'électronique et de l'architecture navale de l'ancien temps.

_-_Oh !

Maintenant que sa curiosité était assouvie, le vide reprit possession de son regard et il ne fit pas attention au fait que Ryordan larguait les amarres, rentrait la passerelle qui s'installa automatiquement dans un petit rangement prévu à cet effet. Et surtout remontait l'ancre. Quand cela fut fait, la jeune femme alluma les feux de navigation, mit en route les puissants moteurs du voilier puis quitta la sécurité du port pour les périls de la haute mer emportant avec lui un dragon des mers au cœur brisé.

A quelques kilomètres de là, Saga dans la maison des Gémeaux continuait à fulminer contre son frère. Il était tellement remonté contre lui qu'il ne fit pas attention à la disparition du cosmos de Kanon. Il aurait dû s'en douter, son frère avait goûté à la trahison et maintenant il ne reviendrait jamais plus du côté du bien, d'Athéna. Il aurait dû le tuer, mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de le faire, après tout, c'était son frère, sa dernière famille. Fatigué, énerver, il décida d'aller se coucher. Demain, il serait en meilleur forme pour mieux y réfléchir, sa colère aurait disparu. De toute façon, son frère ne devait pas être loin, il n'avait nul part où aller. Et puis tel qu'il le connaissait, il reviendra dans sa chambre le lendemain. Il monta dans sa chambre et s'endormit assez rapidement sans savoir que dans la huitième maison, un chevalier d'or regardait la mer, les larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

La paix était revenue et pourtant son cœur ne se réjouissait pas car un chevalier d'un grand courage venait de s'ôter la vie. Cela ne pouvait être que cela, le cosmos de Kanon avait disparu alors qu'il se trouvait dans les ruines du Cap Sounion. Milo murmura :

_-_Il n'avait rien fait et pourtant vous l'avez châtié. Quand la vérité apparaîtra je vous le ferais payer au centuple.

Il alla lui aussi se coucher afin d'être en pleine forme pour le lendemain et la vengeance posthume de Kanon des Gémeaux.

Le lendemain, Saga se réveilla assez tard près de 4 heures après le départ du Dragon des mers pour une destination inconnue. Il s'étira une bonne vingtaine de minutes puis décida de se lever. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre de son frère, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. Il fronça les sourcils puis dit :

_-_Kanon, arrête de faire du boudin, et viens manger plutôt.

_-_…

_-_Kanon, tu dois manger, ce n'est pas bon de rester sans manger.

_-_…

_-_Bon Kanon, prêt ou pas, je rentre.

_-_…

Il ouvrit la porte, et fronça de nouveau les sourcils en voyant que le lit de son frère n'avait pas été défait, comme s'il n'était pas allé se coucher. Il descendit dans les sous-sols de la maison, mais n'entendit aucun bruit que se soit de respiration ou de pas. Il pensa que Kanon avait dû aller sur les falaises, c'était toujours là-bas qu'il allait quand il faisait un gros boudin. Il alla donc prendre son petit déjeuné. Il venait de terminer et allait sortir pour s'entraîner quand Alessio très friand de ragots arriva avec Aiolia et dit à Saga :

_-_Tu sais quoi ?

_-_Non, mais tu vas me le dire ?

_-_Et bien on a attrapé hier le vandale.

_-_Et alors ? Demanda froidement Saga qui savait bien que son frère reviendrait et se ferait attraper.

_-_C'était l'apprenti de Misty et pas Kanon.

Saga devint d'un coup blême tandis que les autres chevaliers le regardaient bizarrement. Milo arriva à se moment et lui cracha :

_-_Alors, ça fait quoi d'être le responsable de la mort de son frère, Saga ? Après Shion, tu tues ton propre frère ? Tu es comme les chiens une fois que le chien a goûté au sang, on doit l'abattre.

Milo continua sa marche alors que Saga s'effondrait sur le sol, des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, un atroce cauchemar. Kanon, son frère jumeau, l'autre moitié de son âme allait venir comme d'habitude des falaise et… et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne le sentait pas ? Pourquoi il ne ressentait pas le cosmos de son frère ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur un cri muet remplit d'horreur et de douleur. Il serra les poings et hurla tel un loup hurle à la lune :

_-_NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Il se leva d'un bond et courut sur les falaises suivit par les autres chevaliers qui craignaient que Saga ne fasse une bêtise. Il chercha sur la plage, sur les falaises. Il découvrit même une grotte, l'endroit où se réfugiait son frère. Il découvrit un petit tas de feuilles volantes sur lesquelles étaient écris plusieurs fois en encre rouge:

_Je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre._

Saga blêmit encore plus. Son frère était en pleine dépression et il ne l'avait même pas vu. Il regarda avec plus d'attention l'encre et découvrit avec horreur que c'était le propre sang de son frère. Il devait s'auto - mutiler pour se prouver à quel point il était monstrueux à ses yeux. Son frère souffrait et il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait rien vu. Quel mauvais frère il faisait. Il laissa tomber les feuillets et découvrit un texte différent, assez court et pire que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais lu auparavant:

_Tout est de ma faute, si mon frère a basculé dans le mal c'est à cause de moi. Si je n'étais pas né, mon frère n'aurait eu aucun problème et ma mère serait vivante. Je suis un monstre, je n'ai pas le droit de vivre._

_Je sais qu'un jour tous verront ma monstruosité et me chasseront tel le paria que je suis, alors je retrouverai l'endroit que je n'aurai jamais dû quitter. Et encore, je pense que le Cocyte est encore trop bien pour moi. Je ne mérite que la haine et le mépris._

_Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Athéna veut que mon frère et moi redevenions aussi complice qu'avant ? Si nous le faisons, alors à cause de moi Saga retombera dans la folie. Le mieux pour tous est que l'on me chasse. _

_Je ne peux rester trop longtemps hors du Sanctuaire, car Athéna veut que j'y reste. Mais si l'on m'en chasse, alors enfin je pourrai rejoindre les enfers et être puni comme je le mérite. Comme la bête que je suis le mérite._

_Saga mon frère que j'aime tant, si un jour tu lis ces feuillets, brûle-les et oublies que tu as eu un frère. Je n'ai pas le droit de t'aimer et je ne mérite pas l'amour que tu pourrais m'apporter, ni la pitié que tu pourrais ressentir envers un monstre tel que moi._

_Tu avais raison, je suis le mal incarné et le mal, il faut le détruire à tout jamais. Mais n'ait aucune crainte mon frère, bientôt les rochers boirons mon sang impure et je ne te ferai plus jamais honte. Je n'apporte que douleur et mort. _

_Adieu et oublies-moi. _

_Un monstre qui n'a pas le droit de vivre._

Saga serra les feuillets contre son cœur et fondit en larmes. Kanon s'en voulait pour des choses qui n'était pas de son fait. Leur mère était morte d'une maladie, il n'y était pour rien, de même que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle d'Hadès s'il avait sombré dans la folie. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise en priant les dieux qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard. Il ramassa tous les feuillets, les plaça sous sa tunique contre sa poitrine et recommença à chercher son frère jumeau. Les chevaliers honteux d'avoir crut que Kanon était coupable entendaient les hurlements d'un jumeau paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu son double :

_-_KANON ! KANON ! JE T'EN SUPPLIES KANON, REPONDS !

Mais il était nul par près du Sanctuaire, alors peut-être était-il au… Cap Sounion ! Mais bien sûr. Tout content d'avoir eu l'idée, il fonça sur les ruines du temple de Poséidon et se remit à l'appeler :

_-_KANON ! KAAANOOONNNN !

Mais toujours rien, il n'y avait aucune trace de son frère, il se rapprocha du bord de la falaise et en plus d'un vieux voilier avec une coque noire, il vit flottant paresseusement sur une mer d'huile, le haut de la tunique de son frère. Il se rappelait qu'il l'avait la veille. Non, ce n'était pas possible, son frère ne pouvait pas être… Non, il était en vie, son petit frère était en vie. Mais pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas fait confiance ? C'était son frère, son frère jumeau, la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour lui. Sa respiration s'accéléra et devint plus laborieuse à mesure qu'il tentait de retenir sa douleur. Mais le barrage qui retenait ses émotions se rompit et toute l'horreur de la situation lui explosa à la face. Il avait perdu son frère à jamais, sa moitié et il ne le retrouverait jamais plus. Tout était de sa faute, il ne pourrait plus jamais dire à son frère à quel point il l'aimait. Il tomba à genoux, ouvrit grand la bouche et poussa un cri dévoilant tout le désespoir qui était en lui. Son cri fit fuir les oiseaux marins et s'entendit jusqu'au Sanctuaire :

_-_NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN ! KKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN !

Il resta prostré les bras ballants, le regard fixe et les joues humide de larmes infinies. C'est dans cet état que le découvrit Aiolia et Milo qui le réveilla d'un coup de pied dans le dos. Le chevalier du Lion se demandait pourquoi Milo était aussi agressif envers Saga et il lui chuchota la question.

_-_Pourquoi es-tu aussi agressif avec Saga ?

_-_Je ne suis pas agressif qu'avec Saga, je le suis avec tous les chevaliers d'or. Vous avez très vite oublié la trahison de Saga, le fait qu'il ait le sang du grand Pope sur les mains, le fait qu'il ait faillit tuer la déesse Athéna. Ça tout le monde l'oublie, tout le monde oublie que Alessio n'est qu'un vulgaire assassin de même que Shura et Aphrodite.

_-_Kanon a trahis aussi ! S'insurgea Aiolia.

_-_Et il a payé pour sa trahison, il a sacrifié sa vie et devant Athéna, il a subit les 15 coups de l'aiguille écarlate pour racheter ses fautes.

_-_Co… comment ?

Saga regarda Milo avec effarement, l'aiguille écarlate était l'attaque la plus douloureuse de tous les chevaliers d'or. Rare étaient ceux qui y survivaient et encore plus rare ceux qui gardaient leur raison. Son frère avait accepté de subir cette attaque pour se libérer de sa traîtrise, alors que lui Saga n'avait été capable que de se suicider comme le lâche qu'il était. Oui, il n'était qu'un lâche, celui qui était le plus digne de l'armure d'or, c'était bien son frère et non lui. Il comprenait maintenant le mépris de Milo à son égard et il savait qu'il le méritait. Soudain, il caressa les feuillets et murmura en sanglotant doucement :

_-_Tu avais tort Kanon, c'est moi qui apporte douleur et mort. Je ne te mérite pas Kanon. Je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Pardonne-moi mon frère.

Le chevalier du Lion prit un bras de Saga et l'aida à se relever tandis que Milo restait derrière sans esquisser le moindre geste pour les aider. Il suivait jetant un regard brûlant de colère et de mépris sur les dos de Saga et d'Aiolia. Quand Saga retourna dans sa maison, il s'enferma dans sa chambre et passa une semaine à lire tous les feuillets qu'avait laissé son frère. Où avait-il appris à écrire aussi bien, il avait une écriture fluide et pourtant douce. Sa syntaxe et sa grammaire étaient l'apanage des hautes sphères de la société. Avec un gémissement d'horreur, il venait de découvrir, qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout son frère.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

**Shadow of Arashi :** Si je vais le mettre avec « cette » Ryordan, attends, je ne me casse pas le c à créer un perso pour rien, et puis de toute façon, je n'écrit que du 100 pour 100 hétéro, je ne fais pas de yaoi. Pour la réaction du Poséidon, il faudra attendre un moment, mais elle va être assez intéressante.

**Hydra gundam :** Ma chère chibi, la suite, elle arrive maintenant et je suis sûr que tu va l'adorer.

**Myrhil :** Non, ce n'est pas improbabilité, mais le prétendant, qui est super, même s'il n'y a que 2 chapitres. Pour la résurrection, je ne l'aurais pas zappé, parce que ça pose le contexte et les personnages, c'est la première chose qu'on m'a appris quand on analysait les textes, et je compte bien ne pas faillir à cette règle. Quand tu connaîtras la bête, tu comprendras. Pour les fautes, j'en fais toujours.

**Misaoshi :** La suite ! Elle arrive maintenant. Bonne lecture.

**Itomi :** Tu vas être heureuse, OUI, il va être hétéro pour la plus grande rage d'un certain chevalier d'or très jaloux.

Bon maintenant que les RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture .

r

r

r

Chapitre 2

r

r

r

Loin de toute cette agitation, avant même que le soleil et Saga ne se lèvent, Kanon se trouvait sur le Dragon des mers tournant le dos à Ryordan qui tenait la barre. Elle bavait allègrement sur la silhouette musclée, puissante et pourtant maigre et fragile de son invité surprise. Elle qui voulait l'emmener en Italie, elle décida de traverser après l'escale, l'océan Atlantique, et la mer des Caraïbes afin de retrouver l'île familiale, l'île du Mirage. Là-bas elle pourrait plus facilement le ramener de sa dépression. Car même s'il ne parlait pas, elle voyait bien que cette merveille de la nature était brisée mentalement et elle allait changer les choses. Kanon prit par ses idées noires ne pouvait pas imaginer que la jeune femme qui était en train de baver sur lui allait prendre SA vie en main. Tout en lui plaisait à Ryordan, sa beauté sauvage, puissante et pourtant fragile, ses longs cheveux bleus superbes, emmêlés et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, assez abîmés. Il avait une peau pâle qui avait quand même l'air douce enfin assez douce pour qu'elle veuille lui sauter dessus et le caresser à longueur de journée. Mais ce qu'elle préférait en plus de sa beauté, de ses cheveux, de sa voix virile, de sa peau et de tout son corps, en fait, c'était ses yeux, deux prunelles saphir, non plutôt la même couleur que la mer des Caraïbes.

Il avait des muscles puissants qui étaient pourtant sublimés par les loques qu'il portait. Elle eut alors l'idée de l'habiller autrement qu'avec ces guenilles. Mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord sortir de la passe et quand ils seraient en haute mer, et jusqu'au rocher de Gibraltar, elle mettrait le pilote automatique afin de pouvoir chouchouter son bel Apollon. Le Dragon des Mers avançait lentement et gracieusement sur l'eau calme troublée par la pluie fine qui annonçait l'orage, se fondant dans la noirceur de la nuit grâce à la couleur sombre de sa coque. Certains pêcheurs regardaient avec une appréhension mêlée de soulagement le fin navire disparaître lentement dans les nappes de brume. Un vieux pêcheur ne put s'empêcher de se signer au passage du Dragon des Mers priant pour l'âme de l'homme qui se trouvait à la proue et qui regardait avec un air fasciné la mer devant lui.

Kanon s'accrocha au bastingage et respira à pleins poumons l'air vivifiant de la mer. Il ferma un instant les yeux et ne vit pas le phare qui indiquait l'entrée de la passe. Mais il rouvrit les yeux et quand la pluie devint plus drue, il les referma avec un léger sourire. Malgré l'ambiance pluvieuse, il y avait un épais brouillard qui cachait la passe. Maintenant le vieux gréement dut longer la côte de l'Attique. La jeune femme eut un sourire quand le premier éclair apparut prouvant à la jeune femme qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses prévisions météorologiques. Elle adorait les orages, cette débauche de son et de lumière, cette violence déchaînée, la sauvagerie de la nature libre et indépendante. A la lueur des éclairs et sous le crépitement électrique de la foudre, elle pouvait voir à la gauche du voilier, l'Attique et dans 2 petites heures, ils arriveraient en vue du Cap Sounion.

Le vent se leva et se mit à souffler emportant la pluie vers leurs visages. Le puissant général dragon des mers leva un peu plus le visage et eut un très léger sourire en entendant le tonnerre gronder et en sentant le vent jouer dans ses cheveux emmêlés et trempés. Il se sentait pour la première fois libre, il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir voler. L'orage était la réplique de celui qui s'était déchaîné dans son âme durant ses années d'adolescence et qui était mort en même temps que lui avait ressuscité. Comme tous les orages, celui-ci fut bref et disparut en même temps que le brouillard. Le sourire de Kanon s'évanouit quand il sentit un rayon de soleil encore bas caresser son visage humide. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un magnifique paysage qui pourtant ne faisait pas battre son cœur brisé, il regardait, mais ne voyait rien. A la place de la mer et de la côte, il voyait son passé, rien que son passé, ses années d'entraînement, son déchirement à être séparé de son jumeau, sa solitude, son emprisonnement par son propre frère, la folie de ce dernier qui se déchaîna sur lui, son abandon, puis la découverte du trident de Poséidon, sa vengeance, la défaite du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, son retour au Sanctuaire, sa rédemption face à Milo, son combat face à Rune de Balrog, puis l'ultime face à Rhadamanthe. Et enfin son séjour en Cocyte qui aurait dû durer toute l'éternité. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait dans son enfer personnel, rempli de honte, de désespoir et de culpabilité. Son enfer que le commun des mortels appelait communément la vie. Pour lui, il n'avait pas de futur à part dans la mort.

Au bout d'une bonne heure de voyage, Ryordan augmenta la vitesse du Dragon des Mers et perdit 90 pour cent de son eau quand Kanon prit d'une pulsion subite retira son haut de tunique qui représentait pour lui son passé et le jeta dans la mer montrant les cicatrices encore rouges et gonflées qu'il avait sur les bras. Ryordan en voyant cela grinça des dents et décida de mettre le pilote automatique, ils ne risquaient pas de se payer des récifs, mais plutôt un des îlots qui fourmillait dans les environs.

Kanon regardait son vêtement flotter sur la surface de la mer et sursauta violemment quand la jeune femme lui attrapa le bras et le força à la suivre vers la salle de bain. Le jeune homme la regardait avec de grands yeux, stupéfait par l'audace de la jeune femme. Ryordan sortit tous les produits de la pharmacie, mais avant de soigner le jeune homme, elle lui dit :

_-_Allez vous laver, je vous soignerais ensuite.

_-_Je… Commença Kanon.

Mais il se tut devant le regard noir de la jeune femme et décida d'obéir, de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force morale de se rebeller. Son mauvais caractère et sa puissance, il l'avait laissé au Cocyte face à Rhadamanthe, non plutôt il l'avait perdu quand il s'était réveillé dans la maison des Gémeaux devant son frère, son frère qui devait être mort de honte de l'avoir connu et surtout d'avoir le même sang en commun. La jeune femme le laissa seul afin d'aller chercher des vêtements propres. Elle alla dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents qui était maintenant la sienne et trouva un vieux pantalon en toile beige qui pourrait parfaitement aller à son invité, ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Elle dégotta aussi un caleçon et des chaussures à sa taille. Fière de ses trouvailles, elle frappa à la porte, mais ne recevant aucune réponse, elle rentra. En moins d'une seconde, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ses yeux tentèrent de s'extirper de sa tête et sa langue rejoignit sa mâchoire inférieure sur le carrelage humide et gluant de bave. En effet, elle voyait en transparence le corps parfait du jeune homme masqué en partie par sa chevelure et par la buée sur le rideau de douche. Elle secoua la tête et posa les nouveaux vêtements à la place des anciens qui allaient finir leur vie dans la poubelle. Mais avant de repartir, elle lui cria pour qu'il puisse l'entendre malgré le bruit de la douche :

_-_Je vous ai mis de nouveaux vêtements et les serviettes sont dans le meuble sous le lavabo ainsi que les shampooings et… agaaaaaaaaa ! (_A vendre 15 litres de bave fraîche._)

Kanon entendant à moitié les paroles de la jeune femme avait éteint la douche et entrouvert le rideau montrant à la jeune femme ses impressionnants pectoraux où ruisselaient encore des filets d'eau chaude. Elle ferma un instant les yeux afin de tenter de calmer ses hormones en furie. Puis les rouvrant, elle bégaya pitoyablement :

_-_Je… je… Ouf ! Je vous ai donné de nouveaux vêtements.

Elle sortit des serviettes éponges du meuble et les posa dessus. Elle fouilla de nouveau dans le placard et extirpa des shampooings et des gels douche.

_-_Vous pouvez vous laver avec ça et pour les cheveux c'est ça. Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui montrant les différents flacons.

Lui se demandait vraiment à quoi cela pouvait lui servir, depuis son retour des enfers, il n'utilisait pas de savon (_Cette idée n'est pas de moi, je vous le dit tout de suite, elle appartient à Esthezyl et on la trouve dans la fic le **Chouchou** et quant à la dépression de Kanon, il vient de la fic **le prétendant**, super fic, je ne voudrais pas faire de pub, mais au lieu de lire ses fics sur seulement ff net, allez directement les lire sur son site qui est vachement bien et les fan art sont super…. Bon le quart d'heure de pub est terminé, reprenons le cours normal de nos émissions._) Alors quand il lui dit :

_-_Non merci, mais je n'utilise pas de savon.

La jeune femme s'insurgea et s'exclama outrée les mains sur sa taille :

_-_Comment ? Mais vous allez vous savonner et plus vite que cela, où je le fait pour vous. Et je sens que je vais adorer cela, pouvoir passer mes mains fébriles sur TOUTES les parties de votre corps nu…

Kanon devint rouge comme une écrevisse après un sauna sous l'allusion à peine voilée de la jeune femme et prit très rapidement les différents flacons qu'elle lui tendait. Ensuite, il se réfugia derrière le rideau de douche s'y sentant protégé contre les ardeurs de Ryordan. La jeune femme eut un sourire fier et quitta la salle de bain en emportant les vieux vêtements alors que le jeune homme rallumait l'eau et commençait à se savonner avec le gel douche. Il sursauta quand il remarqua qu'il y avait de toutes petites billes dures dedans. Il regarda le flacon et lu : _Gel Douche exfoliant adoucit la peau._ Il continua à se frotter avec. Puis quand il fut propre, il découvrit que oui, sa peau était parfaitement nettoyée et douce. Pris d'une pulsion un peu enfantine, il désira essayer l'autre gel douche sur lequel était écrit : _Gel Douche stimulant senteur marine_. Il s'en versa une généreuse rasade dans sa grande main et sentit le parfum.

Il eut un grand sourire quand il découvrit une douce odeur d'océan, il ferma un instant les yeux se souvenant du seul endroit où il avait été vraiment bien, dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin. Mais après sa trahison, Poséidon voudra faire de lui du dragon des mers grillé à la grecque. Pourtant malgré ce rappel douloureux de son futur face à Poséidon, il se sentait moins triste et il savonna avec entrain son beau corps musclé et athlétique avec le gel douche. Puis se rinça avec une eau un peu plus froide qu'auparavant. Il tourna le robinet et son regard se porta sur les shampooings. Sur le premier il y avait écrit :_Shampooing pour cheveux abîmés_, et sur l'autre _après-shampooing doux._ Il vida à moitié la première bouteille sur sa tête et commença à malaxer son cuir chevelu, se retrouvant rapidement avec un casque de mousse sur la tête. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas lavé les cheveux avec autre chose que de l'eau, et ce produit était mieux, il sentait bon et était très doux.

Après 3 bonnes minutes de massage de cuir chevelu, il se rinça les cheveux ce qui lui prit plus de 10 mn à cause de leur longueur et surtout de leur état déplorable. Il lut le mode d'emploi et vit qu'il devait se relaver les cheveux avec le même produit, donc il vida la bouteille sur sa tête et se remit à masser, sauf que là, il y avait plus de mousse et ses cheveux se lavaient plus facilement. Il se rinça une nouvelle fois et cette fois-ci mit sur ses cheveux l'après - shampooing et recommença l'opération deux fois de suite. Tout propre, ses longs cheveux trempés, il tendit la main, prit l'une des serviettes et se mit à la dur tâche de sécher enfin d'essorer la jungle qui lui servait de chevelure. En peu de temps, le bout de tissus fut trempé et la salle de bain ressembla à une mare au canard, mais au moins ses cheveux avaient perdu une partie de leur eau. Après ses cheveux, se fut son corps qu'il sécha et quand il fut bien essoré, il se mit en devoir d'enfiler les vêtements que la jeune femme lui avait donné.

Maintenant que ce moment de détente était passé, tout le vide de son existence, la souffrance de sa vie, toutes les conséquences de ses multiples trahisons, de sa haine de lui-même se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir. Abattu et las, il mit le sous-vêtement, puis le pantalon et enfin la chemise qu'il laissa pendre librement. Il eut un petit sourire étonné en sentant que sa peau avait une texture particulièrement douce, comme celle de son frère quand ils étaient encore enfants avant que le Sanctuaire ne les sépare. Ses cheveux encore alourdis par l'eau étaient parfaitement démêlés comme ceux de son frère. Son frère avait tout, il était tellement mieux que lui. Lui n'avait rien et de toute façon, il ne méritait rien que le mépris, le dégoût et la haine. Il sortit en soupirant lourdement de la salle de bain et retrouva Ryordan assise devant un bureau, qui calculait la meilleure route pour sortir de l'Adriatique et entrer dans la mer Méditerranée. Dans la pièce, l'ancienne cabine du capitaine qui servait de salle de navigation, il vit des étagères remplis de cartes enroulées sur elle-mêmes, le bureau était recouvert de cartes en tout genre, toutes représentaient les différents océans du globe où se croisaient des routes tracées avec des couleurs différentes. Il fut assez intrigué par un petit carnet en cuir noir qui avait l'air vraiment très ancien, car d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, les pages étaient jaunies par le temps. Il s'assit devant elle et lui demanda de son ton monocorde et terne habituel :

_-_Où allons-nous ?

_-_Nous rejoignons la mer Méditerranée, puis après le détroit de Gibraltar, nous foncerons vers l'ouest afin d'atteindre les Caraïbes ce qui pourrait nous prendre bien un bon mois voir plus si nous restons à cette allure d'escargot mais moins si les vents sont de notre côté.

_-_Oh !

_-_Bon, dés que j'aurais fini de calculer notre route, je soignerai vos blessures.

_-_Ne vous occupez pas de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Souffla Kanon gêné d'être une charge pour la jeune femme qui avait autre chose à faire que de soigner un parasite comme lui.

_-_Oh que si mon cher, vous en valez la peine. Seulement vous l'avez oublié c'est tout. Rétorqua la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard pétillant de malice.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'étira et dit à Kanon :

_-_Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain et soupira devant les dégâts des eaux fait par son invité. Elle passa rapidement la serpillière, puis ramena la trousse de premier secours qu'elle avait sortit de la boite à pharmacie. Elle se réinstalla devant lui et lui demanda :

_-_Retirez votre chemise, s'il vous plait ?

Kanon obéit docilement et montra les coupures profondes qu'il s'était infligé par dégoût de lui-même. La jeune femme nettoya les nouvelles plaies avec beaucoup d'application et de douceur afin de ne pas blesser encore plus le jeune homme. Ensuite, elle mit de la gaze et entoura son bras meurtri d'un bandage blanc qui se fondait parfaitement sur la peau pâle de Kanon. Elle était tellement plongée dans son travail qu'elle ne voyait pas les yeux ternes de Kanon qui s'animaient lentement, une lueur de curiosité mêlée d'un espoir insensé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela. Il regarda son bras gauche déjà soigné et bien protégé par le bandage, puis son bras droit qu'elle chouchoutait comme si lui Kanon le paria, le traître était important pour elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas traité avec une telle douceur et une telle gentillesse que cela le surprenait. Mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus était le fait qu'il voulait qu'elle continue, il voulait qu'elle reste douce avec lui, qu'il puisse lui raconter ses déboires sans qu'elle ne le juge. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible, s'il lui racontait la vérité, elle le chasserait comme les autres. Il lui demanda :

_-_Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?

_-_Faire quoi ? Demanda rêveusement Ryordan qui avait la possibilité de malaxer ce bras musclé et cette peau douce.

_-_Me soigner, pourquoi le faites-vous ?

_-_Parce que j'en ai envie, c'est tout. Et puis je veux vous prouver que vous n'êtes pas un parasite de la société, je veux vous prouver que quelque soit votre passé, vous pouvez devenir quelqu'un de bien.

Kanon retomba dans son apathie et ne répondit rien. Ryordan termina de le soigner, puis lui dit :

_-_Venez, je vais vous montrer votre chambre.

_-_Ma… ma chambre ? Demanda médusé le jeune homme.

Il n'avait jamais eut de chambre à lui seul. Avant il dormait dans le lit de son frère, puis après dans la chambre de son maître et quand il vivait dans le Sanctuaire Sous-Marin, il dormait à l'extérieur près du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord. Et quand Poséidon était revenu, il avait exigé que le Dragon des Mers reste près de lui, alors Kanon dormait à même le sol ou dans un fauteuil dans la chambre de l'empereur des mers qui avait pu voir le manque flagrant de manière qu'avait son général en chef. Il se souvint avec nostalgie, les mois que Julian Solo avait passé à lui inculquer les bonnes manières, il connaissait maintenant sur le bout des doigts les règles de savoir-vivre, mais il ne supportait pas la foule, trop habitué à vivre caché. A chaque fois qu'il y avait une réception, il arrivait à s'y soustraire, déclenchant les colères mémorables de Julian Solo, car il ne se voyait pas désobéir à Poséidon qui l'aurait grillé sur place. Il sortit rapidement de ses souvenirs en voyant que Ryordan lui parlait. Il se re-concentra sur elle et d'après son air un peu perdu elle comprit qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait dit et répéta :

_-_Je disais, oui, je ne vais pas vous mettre à fond de cale quand même.

Elle se leva et Kanon la suivit docilement en soupirant quand même lourdement. Il était allé au Cap Sounion pour mourir et il se retrouvait aux prises avec une femme qui se prenait pour une mère-poule. Il ne comprenait plus rien, était-il tellement mauvais que même la mort ne voulait pas de lui ? Le désespoir l'enserrait entièrement dans ses griffes acérées. Dans son cocon de souffrance, il ne voyait pas le bout du tunnel et ne pouvait sentir que la jeune femme près de lui pouvait être son passeport pour une nouvelle vie. Ryordan l'emmena dans une chambre en face de la sienne ainsi s'il avait des cauchemars, elle pourrait réagir plus rapidement et l'aider à les surmonter comme Sean l'avait aidé. Kanon ouvrait de grands yeux devant la taille de la pièce, elle faisait trois fois celle de sa chambre dans la maison des Gémeaux et rien que son lit en avait la surface. Ryordan lui dit :

_-_Voilà votre chambre, je vais aller le pont pour être sûr qu'on ne se jette pas sur une île. Vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous le voulez.

_-_Merci, mais je préfère rester sur le pont. Répondit-il d'un ton morne.

_-_D'accord !

Ils remontèrent tous les deux et Kanon fut assez surpris quand il vit qu'ils avaient déjà dépassé le Cap Sounion. Il ne pensait pas que sa douche serait aussi longue. Il regarda derrière lui et vit au loin les ruines du temple de Poséidon. Il n'avait donc jamais entendu le hurlement de douleur de son frère, ses appels incessants qui vrillaient encore les cœurs des chevaliers d'or qui s'en voulaient d'avoir traité aussi mal l'ex-dragon des mers. Il se remit à la proue et ferma de nouveau les yeux afin de sentir le vent fouetter son visage. Il se tourna vers Ryordan et vit cette dernière en train de manœuvrer le navire en sifflotant gaiement. Il se sentit brusquement partir vers elle quand elle augmenta brusquement la vitesse du vaisseau. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_A quelle vitesse allons-nous ?

_-_8 nœuds.

La réponse fut courte et le jeune homme comprit que la jeune femme avait d'autres choses à penser qu'à répondre à des questions sans intérêt. Elle surveillait attentivement les instruments de bord ainsi que la mer autour d'eux afin d'être sûre de ne heurter aucune épave ni aucun écueil. L'après-midi était bien entamé quand ils arrivèrent enfin en pleine mer. Ryordan avait vraiment l'air plus heureuse, enfin, plus sereine. Elle poussa même un cri de joie quand le vent changea de direction et se mit à les pousser vers l'ouest. Elle appuya sur un bouton et Kanon fut époustouflé quand les voiles noires apparurent et les propulsèrent en avant augmentant encore la vitesse du navire. Ryordan cria de joie en voyant les voiles se gonfler sous l'effet du vent, la vague d'étrave augmenta de même que la distance entre le Sanctuaire et le Dragon des Mers, Saga et Kanon.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre3

0

0

0

Au Sanctuaire justement, le même jour, Saga était inconsolable, il avait perdu son frère par sa faute au moment où ce dernier avait le plus besoin d'aide. Il aurait dû en parler à Athéna, elle aurait pu l'aider, et il ne l'aurait pas perdu. Le pire, c'est que Milo le lui faisait payer toutes les heures par des phrases assassines l'accusant directement d'avoir tuer son frère. Le chevalier du Scorpion lui en voulait, à lui et aux autres chevaliers. Il les fusillait du regard, même son ami Camus qui ne comprenait pas le revirement de caractère de son meilleur et seul ami. Alors que le Dragon des Mers voguait toutes voiles dehors vers l'ouest, Camus descendit dans le repère du scorpion et dut faire face à un chevalier ivre de fureur. Camus lui demanda avec la même froideur que d'habitude :

_-_Que t'arrive-t-il Milo ?

Il tiqua un peu quand il croisa des prunelles noircies par la colère, non, plus que de la colère, la rage de Milo.

_-_Il m'arrive qu'un homme juste qui avait racheté toutes ses erreurs, a été traité par ses paires comme un paria, un traître alors qu'eux - même ne valaient guère mieux que lui dans les mauvaises périodes de sa vie. Pour moi Camus, tu n'as pas racheté ta trahison envers Athéna. Pour moi, Camus, tu n'es pas le chevalier du Verseau, tu n'es qui traître qui n'a rien à faire dans le Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Siffla Milo d'un ton mielleux.

_-_Qu.. quoi ? S'exclama Camus blessé, voir même horrifié par les paroles cruelles de son ami.

_-_Tu veux te faire pardonner ? Demanda Milo en le fusillant du regard.

_-_Oui ! Répondit Camus en se redressant de toute sa taille.

_-_Alors subit ce que Kanon a subi ! Gronda Milo.

_-_D'accord ! Dit le chevalier du Verseau.

_-_Retire ton armure, tu n'en es plus digne, traître ! Cracha le chevalier du Scorpion.

Camus devint blême devant la véritable insulte de son ami, il sentit les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux. Il ne voulait pas perdre son seul ami et donc, il accepta de subir ce que Kanon des Gémeaux avait subit en son temps. Il retira son armure qui se reforma derrière lui et se tint prêt. Il souffrit horriblement sous les attaques de l'aiguille écarlate, mais pour ravoir l'amitié de Milo, il était prêt à tout. Il ne laissa échapper qu'un gémissement quand Milo lui lança les 5 derniers coups et quand il fonça comme pour lui lancer l'Antarès, mais en fait, comme avec Kanon, il stoppa l'hémorragie. Puis tournant le dos à son ami, il quitta la maison du Scorpion. Camus s'effondra dans une mare de sang, de son sang mêlé à ses larmes. Il comprenait maintenant par quoi était passé Kanon et que oui, il avait racheté ses erreurs comme lui venait enfin de les racheter dans le sang et la souffrance. Il leva difficilement le visage vers le palais du Grand Pope et jura d'être plus tolérant de laisser aux autres le bénéfice du doute. Mü qui devait voir Shion se précipita vers Camus et lui demanda :

_-_Mais que t'est-il arrivé, Camus ?

_-_J'ai payé pour mon erreur de jugement, comme tous les chevaliers d'or vont devoir payer s'ils veulent rester digne de rester au service d'Athéna. S'ils veulent être dignes de l'armure qu'ils portent. Souffla le chevalier du Verseau qui se releva difficilement.

Quand Mü voulut l'aider, il refusa :

_-_Non Mü ! Je dois payer pour ce que j'ai fait. Athéna nous avait demandé d'oublier les erreurs du passé et nous ne l'avons pas fait. Nous avons désobéis à un ordre de notre déesse.

_-_Qui t'a fait cela ? Demanda le chevalier de la première maison.

_-_Moi-même en traitant un homme courageux et repentant comme un traître alors que le traître, c'était moi.

Camus partit en titubant vers son armure, la revêtit, puis repartit vers la 11ème maison sa souffrance morale étant aussi voir plus forte que sa souffrance physique. Mü ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Camus, mais en tout cas, le jeune homme était assez mal en point. Quand il voulut rejoindre Camus pour le soigner, il sentit une présence hostile derrière lui et se tournant, il se retrouva face à un Milo très en colère. Là, Mü comprit, il comprit ce que le chevalier du Scorpion avait fait et ce que lui devait faire pour racheter ses fautes. Il retira son armure et reculant de deux pas, il attendit l'attaque qui ne se fit pas attendre. Il hurla de douleur et tomba à genoux quand Milo lui lança la troisième attaque. Il ne pensait pas que l'aiguille écarlate pouvait être aussi douloureuse, il crut qu'il allait devenir fou de douleur, mais réussit à résister comme Camus et Kanon l'avaient fait avant lui. Mais comme eux, à la dernière attaque, il s'effondra dans son sang. Milo l'abandonna sur le sol et alla voir le pire des chevaliers pour lui, Alessio.

Quand il entra dans la maison du Cancer, son gardien lui demanda avec un sourire un peu méprisant :

_-_Tient mais ne serais-ce pas Milo du Scorpion qui daigne descendre me voir ?

_-_Je me demande encore comment un meurtrier comme toi peut oser rester sur les terres sacrées du Sanctuaire. Siffla le Scorpion en le vrillant d'un regard noir.

Le Cancer gronda de rage, mais quand il voulut attaquer Milo, ce dernier lui envoya les premiers traits de l'aiguille écarlate avec toute sa haine, sa rage et son désespoir d'avoir perdu un ami. Il réussi à briser l'amure du Cancer à chaque impact. Alessio cria de surprise et de douleur, il voulut se défendre, mais Milo lui dit :

_-_Si tu veux enfin que les chevaliers d'or t'acceptent, subit.

Et c'est ce que fit le chevalier du Cancer qui ne bougea pas, à part pour s'effondrer dans une mare de sang. Milo fit subir à tous les chevaliers d'or l'aiguille écarlate, sauf à un seul, Saga. Il en voulait tellement à Saga, qu'il ne lui donnait pas le plaisir de se racheter. Les deux seuls qui ne furent pas attaqués, furent Dohko qui était aux 5 pics pour aider Shiryu dans sa nouvelle vie de non-voyant, et Shion qui était tout le temps resté près d'Athéna. Cette dernière savait ce que Milo faisait subir aux autres chevaliers d'or, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter, car elle savait que cela était important pour Milo et pour les autres chevaliers qui se purifiaient dans leur sang. Quand Milo eut terminé de châtier les chevaliers d'or, l'après-midi venait de commencer et Athéna libéré de la colère d'avoir perdu un de ses chevaliers commença à le rechercher. Elle resta de longues heures à essayer de retrouver le cosmos de Kanon, mais rien, elle ne ressentait rien, nulle part. Elle avait pensé qu'il était peut-être vivant, mais non. Alors il était bien mort. Devant Milo et Shion, elle fondit en larme et continua inlassablement, l'appelant encore et encore. Milo s'approcha d'elle et fit exploser son cosmos pour l'aider et lui transmettre ses forces. Elle se tourna vers le chevalier et lui fit un grand sourire. Shion eut un regard de fierté vers le chevalier d'or, puis il retira son masque et fit lui-aussi exploser son cosmos. Mais malgré les 3 puissances réunies, ils échouèrent. Elle abandonna les recherches à la tombée de la nuit, trop épuisée et trop désespérée pour continuer. Milo et Shion regardèrent la déesse avec tristesse, ils étaient eux aussi épuisés, ils avaient donné à Athéna toutes leurs forces.

Ce qu'elle ne pouvait savoir, c'est que Zeus lui-même bloquait la perception des trois dieux et déesse afin de donner à Kanon le temps de se reconstruire mentalement avec toute l'aide que pouvait lui donner Ryordan. Il ne l'avait pas ramené pour qu'il se suicide 3 mn plus tard, par lui.

----0----

Le lendemain sur le Dragon des Mers, un certain dragon des mers se retrouvait face à un petit-déjeuner gargantuesque, composé d'un café, deux croissants et d'un œuf au plat. Enfin pour lui c'était gargantuesque car cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne mangeait plus enfin, quasiment plus. Après presque 3 semaines sans manger ou presque, il avait perdu près de 20 pour cent de sa masse musculaire. Au début du repas, il ne voulut pas manger jusqu'au moment où Ryordan trempa son croissant dans son chocolat et lui dit :

_-_Kanon, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à vous gaver comme une oie. Alors mangez ou je vous fait la béquer comme à un bébé et je peux dire que si moi je vais apprécier, ce ne sera pas votre cas.

L'ex-dragon des mers avait alors commencé à picorer dans son assiette, mais voyant le regard noir de la jeune femme, il s'était mis à manger. La jeune femme était ravie. Pendant qu'il mangeait, elle parlait pour deux, l'empêchant ainsi de penser, car elle savait que s'il commençait, il allait retomber dans la dépression. Ce n'était qu'une solution provisoire, car elle ne pouvait pas rester tout le temps avec lui, elle avait besoin de dormir de temps en temps et lui aussi d'après les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux. Sentant qu'il ne devait pas bien dormir, elle décida de mettre dans le chocolat, car Kanon n'aimait pas le café, un cachet de somnifère. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit le jeune homme avec une moustache de chocolat. Elle la lui retira délicatement avec un mouchoir humidifié, puis elle l'emmena dans la chambre et lui demanda de se coucher avant que les 5 mn fatidiques qui le séparaient d'un état semi-comateux ne se terminent. Alors qu'il voulait lui parler, il sentit ses paupière se clorent et il s'endormit profondément. Elle lui retira ses chaussures, le plaça sous le drap et les couvertures. Ensuite, elle tira les rideaux plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité reposante et monta sur le pont afin de regarder le paysage défiler devant ses yeux.

Kanon dormit tout le reste de la journée et toute la nuit, le médicament lui ayant permis de se débarrasser de son retard de sommeil. Il se réveilla le lendemain la bouche pâteuse et un pivert s'amusait à creuser un trou dans son crâne. Il se leva difficilement et découvrit une chambre plongé dans le noir. Pourtant, il pouvait voir par des interstices de lumière. Il spécula donc qu'il faisait jour, mais combien de temps avait-il dormi ? D'habitude, il ne dormait pas plus de deux ou trois heures, ses cauchemars le réveillant toujours avec violence. Il se mit debout en baillant et en se grattant la tête, puis sortit de sa chambre. Il remarqua que la chambre de son hôtesse était ouverte et que la jeune femme n'était pas là. Il longea le couloir et sentit une bonne odeur de chocolat. Il découvrit Ryordan en suivant cette odeur qui le ramena dans la cuisine. La jeune femme lui fit un sourire et lui donna un grand bol de chocolat avec un petit déjeuné à la française qu'il dut entièrement manger. Il ne comprenait pas, elle était encore en train de prendre son petit déjeuné, il n'avait dormit que quelques minutes ? Il fut stupéfait quand Ryordan lui révéla avec un petit sourire :

_-_Mon cher ami, je sens qu'une question vous brûle les lèvres et je vais répondre, vous avez dormi un peu plus de 23 heures.

_-_Combien ?

_-_Vous étiez épuisés, alors j'ai mis un somnifère dans votre repas. Cela vous a fait un bien fou. Vos cernes ont en partie disparu.

_-_Mais…

_-_Ce soir après le repas, je vous en donnerai un autre. Vous devez dormir. Quand vous serez en meilleur forme, alors on abandonnera les médicaments.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix, Kanon ne dit rien et se contenta de manger le repas un peu plus consistant que la veille. Etrangement, plus il mangeait, plus il avait faim. Pourtant, quand il redemanda à manger, elle refusa. Devant le regard étonné de son invité, elle lui dit :

_-_Si vous mangez trop, trop vite, vous risquez de tomber malade et ce n'est pas mon but. Alors le prochain repas que vous aurez, sera dans deux ou trois heures.

_-_D'accord !

Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, et là, il se vit dans la glace. Physiquement, il avait repris de l'écaille du dragon, son teint était moins cendreux et ses cernes avaient en partie disparu après la bonne nuit de sommeil qu'il avait eu. Mais malgré cette amélioration physique, il était toujours aussi maigre qu'un clou. Malheureusement, si son physique commençait enfin à guérir, ce n'était pas le cas de son mental qui était encore au trente sixième dessous. Au moins, et ça c'était le plus important pour Ryordan, il se sentait à l'abris sur le navire sinon il se serait déjà jeté par dessus bord.

Cela faisait longtemps que Kanon ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien, il se sentait en confiance, la jeune femme avait l'air de savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui et cela l'intriguait énormément. Il retourna dans la cuisine après une douche rapide et lui demanda une légère lueur de curiosité dans son regard trop vide :

_-_Comment savez-vous ce qu'il me faut ?

_-_Parce que je suis déjà passée par là, quand mes parents sont morts. C'est moi qui conduisais, une voiture nous a heurté par le côté, j'ai perdu le contrôle et après deux ou trois tonneaux, j'ai été éjectée. Mes parents étaient coincés dans la voiture et ils sont morts brûlés vif. Durant plus de 5 ans, j'ai été obsédée par leurs morts, par leurs hurlements de douleur. Je me disais que c'était ma faute, si j'avais freiné, ils seraient encore vivants, si je n'avais pas prit le volant mon père aurait su quoi faire. Et puis Sean est arrivé, c'était un cousin de ma mère, il m'a aidé à remonter la pente, à voir que ce n'était qu'un accident que rien n'était ma faute. Et maintenant, j'utilise mon expérience pour vous sortir de votre enfer personnel. La jeune femme avait honte de mentir, mais pour lui elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il lui lança un regard vide et pourtant, elle eut la joie de voir autre chose que de la curiosité ou de l'étonnement, elle vit une légère lueur de reconnaissance et d'espoir. Assez gêné du regard perçant de la jeune femme, il monta sur le pont. Le soleil s'était levé depuis longtemps et le navire allait vite vers l'ouest. Il resta presque 4 heures à regarder la mer. Il était surpris, il ne voyait que de la mer, et pas une seule trace de terre à l'horizon. Il n'y avait pas d'oiseaux dans le ciel. Il redescendit dans la cuisine et lui demanda alors qu'elle faisait la cuisine :

_-_Quand sortirons-nous de la mer Méditerranée ?

_-_D'après mes calculs, si le vent reste aussi stable et les courants favorables, il nous faudra une petite semaine avant de sortir de la cuvette, mais après-demain, nous ferons escales à Naples afin de faire provision de nourriture, eau et tout ce dont on aura besoin pour une traversée d'un océan pas très sympathique avec les touristes.

_-_D'accord.

Après une bonne nuit de repos, Kanon qui n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar, dévora son petit déjeuné de plus en plus affamé devant Ryordan qui était fière des progrès de son invité. Il passa le reste de la journée à visiter le navire. Il adorait palper le bois patiné par le temps du vieux gréement. Il découvrit dans les cales, la salle des machines qui prenait toute la longueur du navire. Il était fasciné, car alors que l'extérieur de la coque était en ébène, l'intérieur était en liège. Alors qu'il passait doucement sa main sur l'un des monstrueux moteur du bateau, il vit une inscription sur l'une des parois. Il s'approcha et découvrit une gravure en français

_Je pensais que ma vie était dur, mais ce n'est rien par rapport à ici. Ce navire c'est l'enfer et le capitaine, c'est le diable. Seigneur pardo…. _

Il regarda plus attentivement le message et remarqua des traces de griffures et des tâches brunes. Il comprit immédiatement, le message avait été gravé à la force des ongles par un prisonnier. Ce navire avait une histoire et pas des plus calmes d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir. La mort et le sang avaient dû être les compagnons de route du vieux voilier. Pourtant, cela ne l'écœurait pas, le navire avait une âme, comme la sienne blessée et hantée par le passé. Et pourtant il avait l'air heureux de voguer fièrement sur l'eau calme de cette mer intérieur. Il se sentait bien sur le Dragon des Mers, il se sentait libre, tout était différent de son monde, là, il pouvait être vraiment lui et ça lui faisait plaisir. Mais paradoxalement, il n'était pas à l'aise, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette douleur. Il était un paradoxe vivant, il était bien et pourtant horriblement triste. Il ne se comprenait plus et il s'en moquait. Il resta plusieurs heures devant le message ne le voyant plus, car il était plongé dans ses noires pensées. Il n'entendit pas la jeune femme venir derrière lui et sursauta violemment quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

_-_Kanon, c'est l'heure de manger.

_-_J'arrive.

Il la suivit tranquillement vers la cuisine, puis dévora le repas et s'endormit profondément grâce au somnifère qu'elle lui avait donné. Elle resta sur le pont afin de ne pas risquer de percuter un navire et continua à diriger son vaisseau vers la botte italienne. Le lendemain vers dix-huit heures, ils arrivèrent à Naples. Au loin, on pouvait voir la silhouette massive et menaçante du Vésuve. Les pécheurs et les vieilles femmes se signaient en voyant passer le brick-goélette aux larges voiles noires qui disparaissaient comme par magie ne laissant qu'un foc alors qu'il n'y avait personne sur les mâts. Ryordan accosta doucement et put enfin souffler. Elle demanda à Kanon :

_-_Vous voulez descendre ?

_-_Non merci. Je… je préfère rester ici.

_-_D'accord.

La jeune femme alla à la capitainerie, paya la location du ponton, puis retourna dans sa cabine pour dormir profondément. Kanon observa les gens et vit que les femmes se signaient en passant devant le navire à quai. Il vit de vieux pêcheurs regarder avec hostilité le Dragon des Mers. Il alla dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et pour la première fois, il dormit sans problème et sans médicament. Il se réveilla le lendemain quand Ryordan se mit à gueuler contre des passants. Après le petit déjeuner, elle partit faire des courses pour 6 mois et transborda tous ses achats à fond de cale, puis quand la nourriture fut achetée, elle acheta des vêtements pour lui. Elle lui acheta plusieurs pantalons ainsi que des boxers, des chaussures, des chemises, des t-shirts, un blouson et une casquette. Et enfin, elle acheta les provisions les plus importantes, des livres. 3 douzaines de livres qui lui permettraient de supporter le voyage avec un dépressif sur le dos.

Pendant que Ryordan était partie faire des courses, Kanon lui s'était installé dans la bibliothèque et découvrait avec joie des centaines de livres qui recouvraient les murs. Ils étaient dans des étagères grillagées afin de ne pas tomber et s'abîmer en cas de tempête. Il en prit un et commença à le lire. Il le lut en moins de 2 heures, alors il se jeta sur un autre et reprit sa lecture. Maintenant que Kanon avait un objectif, dévorer tous les livres qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque qui se trouvait être l'ancienne chambre du second, il cessa de penser à son ancienne vie. Il aurait bien voulu rester tout le temps dedans, mais connaissant son hôtesse, il n'avait pas intérêt. Il prit son repas qui l'attendait et le mangea rapidement pour pouvoir retourner rapidement à sa chère lecture. Quand Ryordan rentra le soir, il était presque 7 heures et il n'avait presque pas quitté son lieu de plaisir intellectuel. Elle était en train de faire le plein et avait acheté des tonneaux rempli de gasoil qu'elle plaça dans l'ancienne sainte barbe quand un vieux pêcheur s'approcha d'elle et de son navire. Il la regarda férocement et lui dit en secouant sa canne :

_-Partite, partite da questo posto. Ed il vostro maledite barca._ (Partez, partez de cet endroit. Vous et votre maudit bateau.)

Elle le regarda avec un air de bovin qui regarde un train en panne avancer et répliqua :

_-_Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit le vieux ?

_-Essete maudite, bruciare in inferno, creatura del maligno!_ (Vous êtes maudite, brûler en enfer, créature du malin !)

Ryordan s'approcha du vieux et lui tapota le haut de la tête (_ comme dans Benny Hill_) en lui parlant comme à un demeuré :

_-_C'est ça ! Mais bien sûr, retourne bouffer ton dentier le vieux. Va jouer au scrabble avec ta canne.

Elle éclata de rire, puis retourna dans le navire qui était prêt à appareiller sans voir que le vieil homme était outragé par la conduite de la jeune femme. Ryordan aurait pu partir immédiatement, mais elle préférait rester encore un jour à quai afin de bien se reposer et être en pleine forme pour la suite du voyage. Elle descendit dans la cuisine et prépara avec les aliments qui frôlaient la date de péremption, un repas consistant qui remplirait bien sa panse et celle de Kanon. Quand le dîné fut prêt, elle appela le jeune homme, mais ce dernier avait l'air d'avoir déserté le navire. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis alla au hasard dans la bibliothèque, car elle avait remarqué qu'il avait tendance à vouloir lire tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Elle eut un sourire quand elle vit son invité endormit le livre qu'il avait par terre près de sa main. Elle le ramassa, mais arrêta tout geste quand il commença à parler dans son sommeil.

_-_Pardon, Saga. Je suis désolé. S'il te plait ne pars pas. Reste avec moi ! Je t'en supplie !

_-_Kanon ? Kanon ?

Elle le secoua légèrement et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il regardait dans tous les sens puis quand ses yeux tombèrent sur la jeune femme, il rougit de honte qu'elle l'ait vu dans cet état. La jeune femme lui fit avec un sourire :

_-_Venez, il est l'heure de manger.

Elle se releva et sortit de la pièce suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le jeune homme qui lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Il s'assit en face d'elle et dévora le pâté qu'elle avait fait avec toutes les viandes qui lui restaient ainsi que des raisins et des noisettes. Il eut droit aussi à un gâteau au pommes finissant ainsi les derniers œufs qu'elle avait avant de faire les courses ainsi que le dernier litre de lait et le dernier yoghourt. A la fin du dîné, Kanon ne put retenir un bâillement. Il demanda à la jeune femme :

_-_Vous m'avez donné un médicament ?

_-_Non, mais je vous en donnerais un avant de vous couchez afin que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemars.

_-_Merci.

Il se leva de table et alla se coucher. Ryordan rangea la cuisine, puis donna à Kanon qui s'étirait dans sa chambre un cachet. Celui-ci le prit, se plaça sous ses couverture et s'endormit en 5 mn. La jeune femme avec un sourire retourna sur le pont, remonta la passerelle et alla se coucher. Elle se réveilla avant le soleil, largua les amarres, puis dirigea le fier navire vers le grand large sous les regards méprisants des vieux qui craignaient ce navire et tout ce qui avait trop de noir surtout un bateau avec le nom de Dragon des Mers gravé et peint en blanc sur la poupe et la proue surmonté d'un dragon tout en crocs et en griffes qui avait une queue de poisson. Certains des plus vieux se souvenaient des vieilles histoires sur la terreur des 7 mers, l'enfer sur la mer commandé par le diable en personne et ils tremblaient terrorisés car la légende quittait silencieusement le port de la vieille cité napolitaine.

Comme en Grèce, les pêcheurs frissonnèrent en voyant le vaisseau quitter lentement le port et disparaître dans les volutes de brume. Kanon se réveilla vers 10 heures et se retrouva seul à petit déjeuner. Après avoir bien manger, il retourna dans la bibliothèque. Tous les deux entrèrent dans une certaine routine, après manger, elle allait sur le pont et lui allait lire.

Un jour, au bout d'une semaine de navigation tranquille, alors qu'il lisait tranquillement Nietsch, il entendit Ryordan l'appeler frénétiquement :

_-_KANON, KANON ? Venez vite.

Le jeune homme étonné vint la retrouver sur le pont et lui demanda :

_-_Que vous arrive-t-il ?

_-_Nous sommes arrivés au détroit de Gibraltar et voici le célèbre rocher, l'une des deux colonnes d'Hercule. La limite entre la mer Méditerranée et l'océan Atlantique, la frontière entre l'eau calme et la fureur de l'océan tout puissant. Si tout se passe bien, dans moins de deux mois, on sera arrivé à bon port.

Ils croisaient au large d'une île rocheuse. Il vit des enfants faire des signes vers le navire et il demanda :

_-_Pourquoi font-ils des signes ?

_-_Ils ont peur. Pour eux, le Dragon des Mers est un navire maudit. Quel bande de trous du culs. Ce navire n'a aucune malédiction, seulement ils sont trop bêtes.

Kanon sentit immédiatement la différence quand ils arrivèrent dans l'Atlantique Nord, son domaine de prédilection, durant 13 ans il avait protégé le pilier de l'Atlantique nord et là, il se sentait bien, rassuré, à l'abris. Il se sentait chez lui. Il demanda à la jeune femme :

_-_Vous pourriez aller plus vite ?

_-_Bien sûr. Accrochez-vous.

Elle libéra toutes les voiles et augmenta légèrement la puissance du moteur. Kanon sentit immédiatement la différence alors que le navire pousser par un vent arrière filait à 18 nœuds. Pour une fois, Kanon ne se réfugia pas dans son antre livresque, mais resta sur la proue à laisser les embruns l'éclabousser. La jeune femme regarda avec un grand sourire le beau jeune homme qui se tenait à l'avant de son navire.

A suivre


	4. Chapter 4

RRRRRRAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR

**Hydra-Gundam-Chibimu **: Ouais, t'as bien raison, Saga a bien cherché cette douleur et cette souffrance. Il a traité son frère comme une merde alors que le pauvre dragon des mers était prêt à s'ôter la vie. Les autres aussi ont bien payé pour ça. Et ça m'a fait plaisir, surtout pour Masque de Mort. Allez, bonne lecture.

**Krystene :** Elle ne présente aucun danger, elle est même sa bouée de sauvetage. Mais ça tu le verras dans les autres chapitres.

**Thealie** : Ah ! Tu n'as pas lu le manga toi. Sache que les seuls qui étaient au courant que le Grand Pope était Saga étaient : Shura, Aphrodite et Masque de Mort ainsi que Mû ( car étant l'apprenti de Shion il a dû sentir son meurtre et c'est pour cela qu'il a fui à Jamir) et Dohko de la Balance.

Les autres pensaient que c'était toujours Shion. Ils ont vraiment cru ce qu'il leur disait que Saori était une affabulatrice et les bronzes des rebelles. Il n'a pas plus à se reprocher que les autres car en plus dans les OAV Hadès, Shura, Saga, Masque de Mort, Shion, Camus et Aphrodite au service d'Hadès tentent de tuer Athéna. Je ne t'en dirai pas plus, car je ne voudrais pas dévoilé l'histoire.

De plus, Milo fait subir à Kanon l'aiguille écarlate qui perce en 14 points différents le corps du guerrier le vidant de son sang afin que Kanon expie ses multiples trahisons. L'aiguille écarlate est la plus douloureuse des attaques il y a 15 coups en y incorporant l'Antarès qui achève le supplicié. Car cette attaque est vraiment douloureuse. Milo le dit lui-même, ceux qui subissent l'aiguille écarlate (scarlet needle) meurent de l'hémorragie et pour ceux qui survivent, ils deviennent fous de douleur et quant à ceux qui ne deviennent pas dingues, l'Antarès les achève.

Après lui avoir fait subir l'aiguille écarlate, Milo reconnaît à Kanon le titre de chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Voilà pourquoi il réagit aussi mal quand les autres chevaliers le traitent aussi durement, car pour Milo il a payé et il a le droit à une nouvelle vie.

a

a

a

a

a

Bon maintenant que les RRRAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR sont terminées, bonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

Chapitre 4

a

a

a

3 mois après la disparition de Kanon, la dépression de Saga, le pétage de plomb de Milo et les séances de torture sur les chevaliers d'or, Julian Solo, alias Poséidon, alias l'empereur des 7 mers alias l'ex-urne branlante arriva avec Sorrente au Sanctuaire afin de demander audience auprès d'Athéna. La déesse l'ayant sentit venir, ordonna à Saga et Milo d'aller l'escorter à travers les 12 maisons et le présenter devant elle. Les autres chevaliers d'or regardaient étonnés le puissant dieu se demandant ce qu'il voulait à Athéna. Arrivé devant elle, il lui révéla le but de sa visite :

_-_Bonjour mon oncle.

_-_Bonjour ma chère nièce. Comment vas-tu ?

_-_Très bien et vous-même ?

_-_Parfaitement bien, je te remercie.

_-_Mon oncle, vous n'êtes pas venu d'aussi loin pour que nous échangions des banalités ?

_-_Tu as raison Athéna. En fait, je suis venu afin de te demander une faveur.

_-_Laquelle mon oncle ?

_-_Je voudrai reprendre mon dragon des mers, Kanon des Gémeaux.

Il fut surpris en entendant un sanglot vite étouffé à sa droite. Il tourna la tête et vit Saga chasser une larme qui dévala le long de sa joue. Il fronça les sourcils et vit que tous les gens présents étaient soit tristes, soit bourrés de remords ou soit les deux. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait de même que Sorrente qui ne comprenait pas plus que son empereur, quand Athéna révéla avec un sanglot dans la voix :

_-_Je suis désolée mon oncle. Mais Kanon des Gémeaux est mort, par la faute d'une rancune tenace.

_-_Hein ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Gronda l'irascible dieu qui commençait déjà à s'énerver.

C'est vrai quoi, il avait passé des mois à faire rentrer dans la tête du petit grec l'apprentissage des langues, des bonnes manière, des matières dites primordiales, la natation, l'histoire, la géographie, la physique, la chimie, la philosophie, les mathématiques, l'orthographe, la grammaire, la conjugaison, la gestion, la comptabilité, l'économie, le droit pénal et international, l'informatique, la psychologie, il lui avait fait aimé la poésie et surtout il avait passé un temps fou pour que son dragon des mers est une belle écriture lisible. Alors il voulait que son investissement serve à quelque chose que diable. Saga répondit d'un ton chevrotant :

_-_Je me suis disputé avec mon frère à cause d'un événement qui n'était pas de son fait. Et quand j'ai appris la vérité, Kanon était allé au Cap Sounion et s'était noyé en se jetant du haut de la falaise. Nous avons retrouvé le haut de sa tunique qui flottait sur la mer.

Poséidon et Sorrente eurent un profond soupire de soulagement ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Athéna, le dieu des mers répondit assez amusé :

_-_Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit noyé. Sinon il se serait retrouvé directement dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin et nous n'aurions pas cette discussion, ma chère nièce.

_-_Mais alors cela veut dire… ? Commença Athéna en se levant gracieusement de son trône un espoir désespéré au fond de son regard.

_-_Et oui, mon dragon des mers est bel et bien vivant et le premier qui l'attrape le garde, ma chère nièce.

L'empereur des 7 mers et son général repartirent dans leur Sanctuaire sous-marin. Là-bas, le souverain incontesté des océans donna ses ordres :

_-_Je veux que vous retrouviez Kanon des Gémeaux vivant et en bonne santé. S'il a la moindre éraflure, celui qui la lui aura causé sera vraiment dans la plus grande…

_-_Dans la merde ! Termina Isaak du Kraken.

_-_Je n'aime pas ce langage mais c'est là qu'il sera. Répondit Poséidon avec un léger sourire.

_-_Mais comment retrouver un dragon des mers qui ne veut pas être retrouvé ? C'est comme chercher une sardine dans l'océan pacifique. Fit remarquer Krishna de Chrysaor.

_-_Mais c'est très simple Krishna. Isaak, tu vas suivre les chevaliers qui partiront à sa recherche. Je pense que le frère jumeau de Kanon partira à sur sa trace. Les autres recherchez de votre côté tous les renseignements que vous pourrez trouver sur Kanon.

_-_Bien votre majesté ! Répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils quittèrent le sanctuaire sous-marin et allèrent chercher des indices quant au lieu de villégiature de Kanon tandis qu'Isaak comme l'avait pressenti Poséidon suivait Saga et Milo. Quelques heures auparavant, le jumeau de Kanon avait supplié à genoux la déesse pour aller chercher son frère tandis que Milo avait ordre d'aider Saga et surtout le retenir au cas où le chevalier d'or perdrait son calme.

Athéna avec un sourire dit aux deux chevaliers d'or:

_-_Vas-y Saga. Je vais donner des ordres pour que tu puisses avoir toute l'aide de la fondation Kido.

_-_Merci, votre majesté.

_- _Milo, Saga, vous resterez en contact télépathique avec moi.

_-_Bien votre majesté.

Ils se relevèrent tous les deux. Saga fonça à travers les différentes maisons sans laisser aux gardiens le temps de réagir face à cette fusée bleue et or. C'est une autre fusée du nom de Milo qui leur expliqua cette vitesse en vociférant :

_-_KANON EST VIVANT ! KANON EST VIVANT !

Les autres chevaliers d'or soupirèrent de soulagement et certains sentirent même une larme couler le long de leurs joues en voyant qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir se faire pardonner par Kanon. Milo arrivé dans sa maison prit quelques affaires qu'il mit dans un sac à dos et rejoignit Saga qui avait fait de même. Le chevalier du Scorpion rattrapa celui des Gémeaux avant qu'il ne reprenne sa course. Pour la première fois, la sagesse de Saga lui fit défaut, il voulait foncer tête baissée et se fut Milo qui le ramena à la raison en posant une petite question anodine :

_-_Où doit-on commencer à le chercher ?

_-_Je… je ne sais pas !

_-_Et est-ce que lui veut qu'on le retrouve ?

Saga paniqua complètement et sentit une larme dévaler sur sa joue. Il murmura :

_-_Il doit être quelque part, Kanon, je t'en supplie, reviens-moi. KKKKKKAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN !

Voyant que le chevalier des Gémeaux était trop bouleversé pour raisonner normalement, il prit les choses en main. Il entraîna Saga au Cap Sounion et regarda avec attention les environs. Il vit un vieil homme guider ses chèvres vers le plateau. Milo se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda :

_-_Bonjour, je voudrais savoir si vous auriez vu un homme qui ressemble à mon ami ?

Le vieil homme regarda Saga et lui dit :

_-_Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu. Essayez dans la Grande ville. Une fois il m'a dit qu'il n'y était jamais allé et que dans une autre vie, il aurait bien voulu y aller.

_-_Merci !

Tous les deux allèrent vers la capitale de la Grèce sans voir que le vieil homme devenait beaucoup plus jeune, avec une barbe brune, une tunique blanche et une sceptre en or. Les chèvres avaient totalement disparu. Le roi des dieux eut un sourire et murmura :

_-_Je vous ai mis sur la voie, maintenant à vous de le retrouver. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec cette chasse au dragon des mers.

Zeus disparut dans un éclair et retourna sur son trône regarder cette course au trésor grandeur nature.

Milo et Saga suivit de loin par Isaak arrivèrent dans la grande ville. Le premier endroit où ils allèrent fut le port du pirée. Kanon adorait la mer, il l'avait toujours aimé malgré le cauchemar de sa captivité. Ils cherchèrent dans tout le port durant toute la journée. La nuit venait de tomber, quand ils virent un vieux pêcheur qui se levait lentement pour rentrer dans sa maison. Milo et Saga s'approchèrent de lui et le chevalier du scorpion lui demanda poliment :

_-_Bonjour, je voudrais vous demander si vous n'aviez pas vu un homme ressemblant à mon ami ?

_-_Un homme lui ressemblant ? Oui, je l'ai vu. Mais il était beaucoup plus maigre et il était accompagné par l'étrangère. Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Heuuu… XXXXXXEEEEEENNNNNNNAAAAAAAA !

_-_Oui ? Demanda une vieille femme de petite taille ayant la forme générale d'un tonneau.

_-_Comment elle s'appelait l'étrangère ? Tu sais celle qui avait son navire diabolique ? La sorcière ?

_-_Elle s'appelait Ryordan. Et son maudit bateau s'appelait le Dragon des Mers.  
Répondit la vieille femme en crachant par terre pour conjurer le mauvais sort.

_-_Oui, il est monté dedans et immédiatement après, ils sont partis.

_-_C'était quand ? Demanda anxieusement Saga qui avait enfin un début de piste pour retrouver son frère.

_-_Oh, il y a bien 3 mois. Avant même le levé du soleil. Il est venu avec la brume et la tempête c'était en avril et il est reparti avec l'orage et la brume. C'est le bateau du diable je vous l' dit.

_-_Merci, pour vos renseignements. Leur dit Milo avec un sourire sans voir le général des mers enregistrer dans sa tête toute la conversation.

Ils s'éloignèrent des deux vieux et Milo dit à un Saga tout excité à l'idée de revoir son frère :

_-_Allons à la capitainerie, ils devraient avoir des renseignements sur le Dragon des Mers et sur son propriétaire.

_-_D'accord, allons-y !

Ils durent demander aux différents pêcheurs afin de trouver le bureau de la capitainerie. Ils eurent du mal à le découvrir dans la nuit noire. Ils foncèrent là-bas et arriver devant le comptoir, Saga retrouvant sa langue demanda :

_-_Bonjour, nous aimerions avoir des renseignements sur un navire qui a quitté le port il y a trois mois ?

_-_Bien sûr, lequel est-ce ?

_-_Le Dragon des Mers.

_-_Alors… Le Dragon des Mers…. Ah ! Voilà, je l'ai. Il est arrivé le 3 avril et il est reparti le 10 juillet à 4 heures du matin.

_-_Merci. Mais connaîtriez-vous sa destination ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Aucune idée. Il est parti à 4 heures du matin. La permanence devait dormir à cette heure. La seule chose que je sache, c'est que son port d'attache est Galway en Irlande.

_-_Merci. Merci pour tout. Le remercia Saga avec un grand sourire.

Tous les deux sortirent tandis qu'Isaak contactait Poséidon par télépathie et lui révélait les renseignements. Le souverain lui ordonna de retourner au Sanctuaire sous-marin où lui refila une carte de crédit puis lui ordonna de continuer sa mission après une bonne nuit de repos. Pendant ce temps, les deux autres chevaliers firent la même choses avec Athéna. Cette dernière leur demanda de revenir au Sanctuaire. Là-bas, elle leur donna à tous les deux des cartes de crédit ainsi que les codes. Puis elle leur souhaita bonne chance après qu'ils se soient reposés la nuit entière.

Saga et Milo allèrent donc à l'aéroport d'Athènes le lendemain toujours suivit par Isaak qui prit lui aussi un vol pour l'Irlande. Malheureusement, le seul vol pour l'Irlande ne devait partir que le soir. Ils attendirent donc presque douze heures avant d'embarquer. Le vol en lui-même dura 3 heures et ils durent attendre encore une heure avant de pouvoir débarquer à l'aéroport de Galway. Et là, ils durent prendre un taxi pour rejoindre le port. Cependant, il leur fallut attendre le lendemain pour repartir.

Les 3 hommes dormirent difficilement enfin, surtout pour Isaak qui devait surveiller les deux autres afin qu'ils ne partent pas sans lui. Ils se réveillèrent vers 7 heures du matin et les deux chevaliers d'or s'engouffrèrent dans un taxi qu'ils avaient dégotté. Le pauvre général des mers dut presque se battre pour un taxi avec un homme d'affaire en le menaçant de lui broyer un à un tous les os de son corps. Il était partit avec 5 mn de retard, mais en cravachant le chauffeur, il rattrapa tout son temps perdu. Il arriva donc immédiatement après les chevaliers d'or. Il paya royalement le chauffeur qui fut ravi de sa journée. Soupirant, il suivit les deux hommes qui allèrent chercher les registres d'enregistrement maritime qui n'ouvraient qu'à 9 heures. Isaak remercia son karma pour réussir à suivre deux puissants chevaliers d'or et à ne pas se faire avoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, Isaak surprit le regard méfiant de Milo qui commençait à se douter de quelque chose, mais il continua sa route pour aller s'acheter de quoi manger sans voir que les deux chevaliers faisaient la même chose car il n'était que 7 heures 30 et qu'ils avaient encore une heure et demi à attendre. Les deux chevaliers d'or allèrent dans un restaurant et prirent le petit déjeuner tandis que le général des mers les observait en dégustant un repas digne d'un empereur, il avait carte blanche alors autant en profiter. Milo et Saga enfin surtout Milo se remplissait la panse alors que le chevalier des gémeaux s'impatientait à l'idée de retrouver son frère jumeau, son âme sœur, son autre moitié. Le chevalier du scorpion lui dit :

_-_Mange Saga, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour pouvoir retrouver Kanon.

Saga lança un regard plein de tristesse vers son vis-à-vis et commanda de quoi manger.

Quand enfin 9 heure sonna, Saga paya leur repas et fonça suivit par Milo vers le bâtiment publique. Isaak paya lui aussi son repas et se précipita derrière eux. Il entra derrière les deux chevaliers en faisant en sorte qu'ils ne le surprennent pas à les suivre sinon, ça allait mal finir pour lui. Milo se retourna ayant la sensation d'être suivit. Mais Isaak avait eut le temps de se cacher. Milo recommença à suivre Saga. Puis quand ils arrivèrent au comptoir, il l'écouta demander :

_-Hello, I would like to please have information on sailing ship which is called the Dragon of the Seas ?( _Bonjour, je voudrais avoir des renseignements sur un navire qui s'appelle le Dragon des Mers, s'il vous plait ?)

_-Hmmm... Wait a moment, please._ ( Hmmm... Attendez un instant s'il vous plait.)

L'homme tapota sur son clavier, puis leur dit :

_-I am afflicted, but no ship bears this name !_ (Je suis désolé, mais il n'y a aucun bateau qui porte ce nom ! )

_-How !_ ( Comment ! )

_-If it is an old sailing ship, you should go to seek in the files._ ( Si c'est un ancien navire, vous devriez chercher dans les archives.)

_-Where is this?_ (Où est-ce ? )

_-Come with me ! _(Venez avec moi !)

_-Thank you. _(Merci. )

Les deux hommes plus Isaak suivirent l'homme qui les amena dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Puis après leur avoir demander de faire attention, il remonta laissant les trois hommes seuls. Milo demanda à Saga :

_-_Où as-tu appris à parler l'anglais ?

_-_Durant treize ans, j'ai été le Grand Pope, j'ai dû apprendre l'anglais et bien d'autres langues.

_-_Tu m'épates là.

_-_Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut qu'on retrouve ce satané Dragon des Mers.

_-_Mais c'est vraiment bizarre, il est arrivé le jour du début de la guerre sainte et repart le jour où disparaît Kanon.

_-_Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence.

Ils se mirent à rechercher le navire tandis qu'Isaak se fatiguait à se tourner les pouces. Puis au bout de 9 longues heures de fouille minutieuse, Milo s'exclama :

_-_Ça y est, je l'ai ! Le Dragon of the Seas ! Tu peux traduire ? J'y comprends rien à l'anglais !

Saga abandonna le dossier qu'il feuilletait et s'assit devant Milo, puis il prit le dossier tandis que le général des mers se rapprochait pour écouter le rapport.

_-_Alors, Le Dragon des Mers. C'est un brick-goélette construit dans les chantiers navales de Dublin lancé le 2 juillet 1816. Attend, 1816…

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe Saga ?

_-_Il y a eut quelque chose en 1816… ça y est, je m'en souviens. Le Dragon des Mers a été lancé le jour même du naufrage de la Méduse le 2 juillet 1816. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tous les marins n'aiment pas ce navire.

_-_Lancé le jour d'un naufrage, on peut dire qu'il traîne une mauvais réputation. Continue.

_-_D'accord. Il mesure 45 m de long, à une largeur de 9,04 mètres, un tirant d'eau de 4,25 et il fait 341 tonneaux. Double coque, intérieur liège, extérieur chêne. Mâts de 33 mètres en mélèze d'Europe, surface de voilure de 550 m2.

_-_C'est bien, mais qui est le propriétaire ? Demanda Milo assez impatient.

_-_Alors…. Propriétaire…. Henry Smith 47 baker street, Londres. Déclaré perdu corps et bien avec l'équipage et la cargaison le 23 juin 1817.

_-_Comment ? Mais alors…

_-_Attends, c'est pas fini. Le bateau a été piraté, par Francis LaForge, dit Franck le Sanglant. D'après le rapport, il était le second du capitaine.

_-_Il est donc devenu un navire de pirate ?

_-_Oui. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Il faut aller rechercher des renseignements sur ce pirate, il devrait y avoir des rapports sur lui.

_-_Retournons à l'entrée, il devrait savoir où trouver des informations sur ce Franck le Sanglant.

_-_Tu as raison Milo. Je commence en plus à en avoir assez de cet endroit lugubre et poussiéreux.

A suivre


	5. Chapter 5

Comme on a plus le droit de répondre aux reviews, je vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse lecture.

1

2

3

Chapitre 5

0

Ils remontèrent à l'entrée et Saga demanda au fonctionnaire :

_-I would like to ask you another question?_(Je voudrais vous poser une autre question ?)

_-Yes, which is this? _(Oui, laquelle est-ce ? )

_-Do you know where I could find information on Bloody Francky ?( _Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver des renseignements sur Franck le sanglant

_-Yes, with the library, there are books on its history! ( _Oui, à la bibliothèque, il y a des livres sur son histoire !

_-Thank you. _

Les deux chevaliers d'or et le marina sortirent du bâtiment qui ferma ses portes immédiatement après leur départ. Puis ils se dirigèrent donc vers la bibliothèque municipale. Là, Saga lut les horaires et expliqua à son compagnon qu'elle était fermée jusqu'au lendemain 9 h. Saga soupira de même que Milo. Mais ils ne pouvaient décemment pas fracturer les portes du bâtiment. Ils durent donc se prendre une chambre à l'hôtel et puis au moins ils pourraient se reposer. Ils prirent une chambre pour deux tandis qu'Isaak prenait la chambre voisine à la leur. Etalé sur son lit, Milo dit à Saga :

_-_Je crois que nous sommes suivis.

_-_Et pourquoi ? Nous ne recherchons que mon frère. Je crois que tu te fais des idées. La fatigue doit te jouer de mauvais tours. Moi-même, je suis épuisé. Allez, bonne nuit Milo.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux ravi à l'idée de retrouver son frère s'endormit profondément alors que Milo murmura :

_-_Mon pauvre Saga, je crois que cela sera plus dur qu'on le pense. Car nous n'avons que le nom d'un navire volé et d'une femme rousse. Et puis qui nous dit que Kanon veut être retrouvé après ce que nous lui avons fait.

Il s'endormit aussi tandis qu'Isaak contactait Poséidon et lui révélait tout ce qu'il avait appris. Le souverain des 7 mers était assez amusé, Kanon allait les faire courir dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'ils le retrouvent.

Les trois chevaliers dormirent longtemps et ils ne se réveillèrent qu'à 8 heures. Milo se réveilla en premier et balança son oreiller à la figure de Saga pour l'extraire du sommeil. Le chevalier des Gémeaux se réveilla d'un bond et se retrouva sur le sol les draps ainsi que les couvertures sur lui, le tout sous les rires du Scorpion. Saga leva la tête, attrapa son oreiller et se jeta sur son compagnon. Pendant quelques minutes ils furent comme des enfants gaies et insouciants se battant avec des oreillers plutôt qu'avec leurs poings et leur cosmos. Après un bon quart d'heure de rire, la faim les força à sortir de la chambre et ils allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuné. Après avoir bien mangé, ils allèrent à la bibliothèque suivit par Isaak. Ils allèrent voir la bibliothécaire et Saga lui demanda :

_-Hello, I seek book on Bloody Franck ?_( Bonjour, je recherche des livres sur Franck le sanglant ?)

La vieille femme tapota sur son clavier et répondit avec un sourire aux deux beaux jeunes hommes devant elle :

_-You will find what you seek in the section history, at the bottom of the library, on the left._ (Vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez dans la section histoire, au fond de la bibliothèque, à gauche. )

_-Thank you !_

Les deux chevaliers se dirigèrent vers l'endroit mentionné par la vieille femme et se mirent à chercher des renseignements sur le pirate. Ils cherchèrent 5 bonnes heures, et puis enfin, Saga trouva ce qu'ils voulaient.

_-_Milo, j'ai trouvé.

_-_Alors, ça dit quoi ?

_-_Alors Francis LaForge, né à Saint - Malo le 12 mars 1792, fils de marin - pêcheur… Ah ! Son navire portait le nom de Dragon des Mers, afin de terroriser ses victimes, il a changé les couleurs de ses voiles passant de blanches à noires, ainsi que la mâture utilisant une autre essence de mélèze de couleur sombre puis il a recouvert la coque du Dragon des Mers avec de l'ébène. Durant toutes ses années de pillages, de viols, de meurtres et de rapines, il n'a jamais été attrapé. Personne ne savait où se trouvait le port d'attache du pirate, mais on disait que c'était proche de l'île de la tortue… Il a eut une fille Bernadette qui a épousé le second de Francis, Patrick Kennedy. A la mort de Francis, le navire serait allé à Patrick, puis à ses enfants… Voilà, le dernier descendant de cette famille se nomme Ryordan Kennedy. Mais ils ne mettent aucune adresse.

_-_Bon on sait déjà que ton frère est entre les mains d'une pirate dans un bateau pirate.

_-_Milo, ce n'est pas amusant. Allons voir la police, ils pourraient nous aider.

_-_Moi, j'ai mieux. Il y a une page qui était collée, regarde ce qu'il y a d'écrit dessus.

Saga foudroya Milo qui se moquait allègrement de lui et termina la lecture.

_-_Alors, donc Ryordan Kennedy. Sa dernière adresse est … zut en décollant les deux pages, tu as arraché un mot, mais sinon l'adresse est le 1256 de la 10ème avenue à New York, USA.

_-_Alors sus à New York ! S'exclama Milo.

Ils quittèrent tout joyeux la bibliothèque toujours suivit par le général des mers qui avait donné toutes les informations à Poséidon. Sous une pluie de plus en plus drue doublé d'un vent de plus en plus violent, tous les trois retournèrent à l'hôtel, payèrent leurs chambres puis allèrent à l'aéroport afin de prendre un vol pour New -York qui fut annulé car la pluie était devenue tempête. Et cette dernière se déchaînait sur l'aéroport de Galway empêchant les vols commerciaux de décoller ou d'atterrir. Ils durent retourner à l'hôtel et durent patienter que le temps se calme ce qui prit pas moins de 4 jours.

Enfin quand les vols purent reprendre, les deux chevaliers partirent laissant le général des mers qui se réveilla en retard. Courant comme une fusée, il n'eut que le temps d'acheter son billet et de foncer dans l'avion avant qu'il ne parte. Il entendit Poséidon lui murmurer dans son esprit: « belle course ».

Le pauvre Général était pile devant les deux chevaliers et écoutait d'une oreille distraite ce que disait les autres y compris les autres passagers. Le voyage dura plus de 12 heures. 12 heures de détente pour deux des chevaliers, 12 heures d'excitation pour celui des Gémeaux qui avait hâte de revoir son frère. Quand l'avion atterrit, ils durent patienter 5 heures avant de pouvoir débarquer. Mais cette attente loin de l'agacer, le rendait de plus en plus fébrile, il trépignait presque d'impatience. Milo voyait bien que s'il n'était pas dans la foule, il l'aurait fait. Isaak suivit de nouveau les 2 chevaliers d'or et se retrouva dans un temps couvert, venteux et polaire pour sa plus grande joie alors que Milo et Saga grelottaient de froid. Dans le froid et la tempête, ils se perdirent tous dans cette ville totalement inconnue. Les deux chevalier et le marina prirent la décision de s'installer dans un hôtel afin de se reposer et d'attendre la fin des intempéries. Une semaine de vent, de neige, de glace et de brouillard givrant. Ce fut la plus longue semaine de leur vie. Les 2 chevaliers d'or rongeaient leur frein alors qu'Isaak essayait de se repérer dans la grosse pomme gelée et surtout découvrir l'adresse, mais à chaque fois qu'il demandait l'endroit, les gens se moquaient de lui. Il décida donc de rejoindre son hôtel et d'attendre que les deux chevaliers d'or bougent leurs petites fesses musclées.

Quand enfin la tempête se clama, ils recherchèrent l'adresse. Ils auraient bien voulu prendre un taxi, mais ceux-ci se moquaient d'eux et partaient rapidement. Ils durent donc y aller à pied. Après une marche de 6 heures dans la neige, ils arrivèrent devant un hôpital psychiatrique. Milo et Saga se regardèrent et arrêtèrent une voiture de police qui faisait tranquillement sa ronde :

_-Did good evening, my friend and myself we lose itself, you could help us? _(Bonsoir, mon ami et moi-même nous nous sommes perdus, est-ce que vous pourriez nous aider ?)

_-Of course, there is no problem. Where please go itself? _(Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de problème. Où voulez vous aller ?)

_-We would like to go at the 1256 of the 10th avenue. _(Nous voudrions aller au 1256 de la 10ème avenue)

Les deux policiers se regardèrent, puis celui qui était assis sur le siège passager leur dit avec un sourire étrange :

_-Not need to seek, you are in front! _(Pas besoin de chercher, vous êtes devant!)

_-WHAT !_

Saga se retourna vers la clinique et blêmit. Milo lui demanda :

_-_Qu'est ce qui se passe Saga ?

_-_L'adresse c'est celle en face de nous. Elle a été internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Mon frère est entre les mains d'une cinglée. Hurla Saga en tombant à genoux devant le bâtiment.

Les deux policiers se regardèrent l'air de dire : _celui-là, il a vraiment besoin d'y aller_. Milo tenta de le calmer, mais Saga n'écoutait plus rien passant son temps à imaginer les pires hypothèses sur ce qu'allait faire la folle à son pauvre petit frère fragile et sans défense. Milo regarda à droite et à gauche, puis ne voyant personne d'autre que les policiers, il balança une gifle à Saga qui se réveilla instantanément. Il allait rugir sur Milo quand celui-ci lui dit :

_-_Saga tu es le seul qui parle anglais ici, alors calme toi et remercie plutôt les policiers qui ont eu la gentillesse de nous indiquer le chemin.

_-_Oui, tu as raison.

Il se tourna vers les policiers et l'un d'entre eux lui demanda :

_-What occurs? _(Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?)

_-I thought of finding a house and not a hospital!_ (Je pensais trouver une maison et non un hôpital !)

_-Ok ! Ok! Good and quite good day with you!_ (Ok! Bon et bien bonne journée à vous !)

La voiture de police repartit croisant Isaak qui riait encore de la tête de Saga et de Milo. Mais il ne rigola plus quand Poséidon hurla comme un dément en apprenant que son dragon des mers se retrouvait entre les pattes d'une malade tout droit sortie de l'hôpital psychiatrique. Le général des mers suivit les deux chevaliers et réussit à se cacher assez rapidement avant que Milo ne l'ait découvert.

Les deux chevaliers entrèrent dans l'hôpital et demandèrent à voir le directeur, demande qui leur fut refusée. Alors Saga utilisa les pouvoirs inhérents à son signe et ils purent discuter avec le directeur. Ce dernier les accueillit avec beaucoup de cordialité. Après les salutations d'usage et l'utilisation de l'illusion diabolique, Saga entra directement dans le vif du sujet :

_-Here, we have a problem, my twin brother A disappeared there is already nearly 3 month and the last time that it was seen, he was in company of a woman named Ryordan Kennedy. We need to know if before leaving, it gave you an address? _(Voilà, nous avons un problème, mon frère jumeau a disparu il y a déjà près de 3 mois et la dernière fois qu'il a été vu, il était en compagnie d'une femme se prénommant Ryordan Kennedy. Nous avons besoin de savoir si avant de partir, elle vous a donné une adresse ?)

Le directeur prit dans l'attaque ne pouvait pas mentir et ne pouvait pas s'interdire de révéler tout ce qu'il savait et répondit :

_-Ryordan ? It is a very soft young woman. I do not think only your brother risks though is with it._ (Ryordan ? C'est une jeune femme très douce. Je ne pense pas que votre frère risque quoique se soit avec elle.)

-_Why was it interned in your hospital?_( Pourquoi a-t-elle été interné dans votre hôpital ?)

_-Because it killed her father!_( Parce qu'elle a tué son père !)

_-WHAT !_

_-The last thing which she said before leaving it was that she wanted to return the life to somebody as had done we for her._ (La dernière chose qu'elle ait dite avant de partir c'était qu'elle voulait rendre la vie à quelqu'un comme nous l'avions fait pour elle.)

_-But is what it gave you an address, before leaving?_ (Mais est ce qu'elle vous a donné une adresse, avant de partir ?)

_-No, but when it entered our establishment, us his old address was given. _(quand elle est entrée dans notre établissement, on nous a donné son ancienne adresse.)

_-Which is this? _(Laquelle est-ce ?)

_-Hmmm... wait one moment please!_ (Hmmm... attendez un instant s'il vous plaît !)

_-Ah! here, they is the 18 Dominic street Galway in Ireland! _(Ah! voilà, c'est le 18 Dominic street Galway en Irlande ! )

_-Thank you !_

Les deux hommes saluèrent le directeur et sortirent du bâtiment. Saga racontait à Milo la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le directeur. Le chevalier du Scorpion commençait à en avoir marre et puis il était très inquiet pour son ami. Il était fait pour le combat et non pour fouiller dans les bibliothèques poussiéreuses. Cette Ryordan les faisait courir dans tous les sens. Milo soupira lourdement en se rendant compte qu'ils devaient faire demi-tour et retourner en Irlande. Saga serra les poings violemment jusqu'à ce que ses jointures blanchissent, puis il souffla profondément et, se tournant vers Milo, il lui dit :

_-_Bon, allons-y !

Ils firent demi-tour, mais avant qu'Isaak ait pu déguerpir, Saga se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col, le plaqua contre un mur et siffla :

_-_Pourquoi tu nous suis ?

_-_Nous sommes à la recherche de la même personne, ton frère !

_-_Quo… quoi ! JE NE LAISSERAI PAS MON PETIT FRERE ENTRE LES MAINS DE POSEIDON !

_-_L'empereur des 7 mers a pardonné au général dragon des mers. Tous les marinas sont partis à sa recherche avec l'ordre de le traiter avec tout le respect dû à son rang de général des 7 mers.

_-_Qui es-tu ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Isaak du Kraken, général des mers, protégeant le pilier de l'Arctique. Je pourrais vous aider, mon empereur n'est pas vraiment ravi de savoir son dragon des mers entre les mains d'une cinglée et surtout d'une meurtrière. Alors associons-nous, nous serons plus rapide et nous pourrons le retrouver plus rapidement ?

_-_D'accord. Répondit après un instant de réflexion Milo qui avait vraiment hâte de retrouver le frère de Saga et en un seul morceau de préférence.

Tous les trois repartirent donc tandis que Poséidon murmurait dans la tête de son général des mers : « Bien joué ». Ils voulurent prendre le vol pour l'Irlande, mais les vols étaient annulés à cause du grève surprise. Isaak se tourna vers le ciel et cria :

_-_Nous sommes maudits ou quoi !

Ils retournèrent à l'hôtel et s'installèrent dans leur chambres, sauf qu'Isaak demanda une chambre proche de celles des deux chevaliers d'or. Cette grève dura une autre semaine qui se termina par une augmentation de salaire et le départ tant attendu du vol pour Galway. Isaak s'assit près des deux chevaliers d'or. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le décollage. Milo demanda au marina :

_-_Comment était Kanon au Sanctuaire Sous-marin ?

_-_Discret, très discret. Mais il était vraiment pas commode. Je me rappelle qu'il y avait souvent de violentes disputes entre Julian Solo et Kanon.

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda Milo très intrigué tandis que Saga écoutait avec intérêt la vie de son frère qu'il ne connaissait plus dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien.

_-_Tout simplement parce que Julian Solo voulait que Kanon l'accompagne dans les soirées mondaines et que lui trouvait toujours une excuse pour ne pas y aller. C'est quelqu'un de très intelligent, le fait même d'avoir pu manipuler aussi longtemps Julian Solo sans réveiller Poséidon, c'était du grand art. Mais il est… enfin au Sanctuaire sous-marin, il était très solitaire, il ne supportait pas la foule et refusait d'aller dans les soirées.

_-_Continues, qu'elle est la pire chose qu'il ait fait au Sanctuaire ?

_-_Ça, il faudrait le demander à Sorrente, mais d'après lui, au début, Kanon était incapable de se tenir à table il mangeait comme un porc. Poséidon l'a complètement transformé, maintenant, Kanon peut aller dans les soirées sans faire honte à notre empereur. Mais si je me souviens bien, en plein dîner avec tous les marinas, il a déclenché une bataille de nourriture. C'est à partir de ce moment là que Julian Solo a pris en main son éducation. Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais courir dans tous les sens en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, c'est assez fatiguant et comme on a 12 heures de vol, je vais aller me reposer, bon voyage.

Sur ces derniers mots, Isaak s'endormit profondément laissant quand même le lien avec Poséidon ouvert pour que ce dernier puisse entendre les conversations entre les deux chevaliers d'or. Mais à part de discuter sur le nouveau Kanon, il n'y eut rien de nouveau. Au bout de 6 heures de veille, les deux hommes s'endormirent jusqu'à l'atterrissage de leur appareil. Ils soupirèrent tous les trois en voyant le panneau « Welcome in Ireland »

Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et retournèrent dans le centre-ville. Là, ils durent se trouver un hôtel, car il était déjà presque 23 heures. Isaak se prit une chambre, cependant, Milo décida d'y squatter. Le marina fit une tête de 25 m en voyant le chevalier d'or entrer dans la pièce et s'installer dans le deuxième lit sans aucun égard pour lui. Isaak gronda :

_-_Pourquoi vous n'allez pas dormir avec votre copain des Gémeaux ?

_-_Pour l'entendre pleurer toute la nuit : " je suis désolé Kanon, tellement désolé !" Je suis courageux soit, mais pas stupide. La nuit, c'est fait pour dormir pas pour entendre les jérémiades d'un jumeau en manque de son double.

_-_Je ne suis pas en manque de mon double. Beugla Saga vexé.

Tous les trois dormirent profondément, et se réveillèrent vers 10 heures. Le voyage et le décalage horaire les avaient vraiment tués. A leur réveil, ils recherchèrent l'ancien domicile de Ryordan, mais rien, ils ne trouvaient rien. De guerre las et alors que la nuit tombait, Saga s'approcha d'une vieille dame qui était en train de fermer son portail et lui demanda :

_-Hello Madam, we the 18 Dominic street, do you know seek where it is located?_( Bonjour madame, nous recherchons le 18 Dominic street, savez-vous où il se situe ?)

_-18? But it burned already 2 years ago. There remained nothing any more. _(Le 18 ? Mais il a brûlé il y a déjà 2 ans. Il ne restait plus rien.)

_-And where did the owner go?_ (Et où est allée la propriétaire ?)

_-It resold the ground and then it left with its boat._ (Elle a revendu le terrain et puis elle est partie avec son bateau.)

_-The dragon of the Seas?_ (Le dragon des Mers ?)

_-Yes_ !

_-Wouldn't you know a place where one could find this boat?_ (Ne connaîtriez-vous pas un endroit où on pourrait trouver ce bateau ?)

_-Not, but I know somebody who could helps you. It is called Sean Miller. You will find it with the silly cat, on the docks! _(Non, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider. Il s'appelle Sean Miller. Vous le trouverez au silly cat, sur les docks!)

_-Thank you very much madam._

Les trois chevaliers allèrent donc sur les docks et recherchèrent le bar alors que la lune n'éclairait que peu les rues sombres. Ils le trouvèrent au fond d'une ruelle glauque, où les habitués les regardaient avec méfiance voir même hostilité. Cependant, ils filaient doux sous le regard glacial du marina. Ils entrèrent dans bouiboui infâme en faisant une grimace de dégoût sous la puissante et ignoble odeur d'alcool mélangée à celle de la sueur et du tabac. Saga s'approcha du barman et demanda :

_-Sean Miller ?_

Le barman pointa un doigt crasseux vers le fond de la salle puis se remit au nettoyage des verres avec un chiffon sale. Milo regardait avec écœurement l'homme faire et se jura de ne pas toucher un seul de ces verres. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la direction indiquée par le barman et virent un vieil homme affalé sur son siège et qui avait des difficultés à tenir son verre. Ils s'assirent autour de lui, Milo à sa gauche, Isaak à sa droite et Saga devant lui. Isaak commença l'interrogatoire :

_-Do you speak greek ?_

_-_Oui. Répondit difficilement le vieil homme.

Parfait se dit Milo qui allait enfin pouvoir participer à la conversation. Il lui demanda :

_-_Où est le Dragon des Mers ?

_-_Le… _hic_… d… dra… dragon… des… Mers ?

_-_Oui ! Répondit froidement Isaak.

_-_V.. vous le…trou… trouv… trouverez j… jamais _hic _!

_-_Pourquoi ? Demanda aimablement Milo alors que Saga commençait de plus en plus à s'énerver.

_-_TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ IL SE TROUVE ! Rugit Saga.

_-_S… sur… un… m… mi… mir…. Mirage ! Bredouilla le vieil homme qui avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder les yeux ouverts.

_-_Comment ! S'exclama Isaak.

_-_Rrrrrrooooooofffffffrrrrrrrrrr ! Ronfla le vieil ivrogne.

_-_ET MERDE ! Hurla Saga. TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ EST MON FRERE ESPECE DE VIEILLE OUTRE A VIN !

Milo lui attrapa le bras et lui dit :

_-_Saga calmes-toi, tu vois bien qu'il n'est plus en état de te parler.

_-_C'est quoi son truc sur ce mirage ? Demanda Isaak.

_-_Nous n'en savons pas plus que toi. Répondit Milo.

Soudain une femme s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

_-What want you to him in Sean?_ (Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez à Sean ?)

_-It is the only one to have itself where the dragon of the Seas is._ (Il est le seul à s'avoir où se trouve le dragon des Mers.)

L'ambiance dans le pub s'était rafraîchi d'un seul coup à l'énoncer du nom du navire. La femme avait elle aussi blêmi. Elle demanda :

_-What do you want with this boat?_ (Qu'est ce que vous voulez à ce bateau ?)

_-My brother is above_. (Mon frère est dessus.)

_-Then it is as if he had died. _(Alors c'est comme s'il était mort.)

Saga blêmit violemment et dut se rattraper à une chaise pour ne pas se retrouver à genoux. Isaak demanda à la femme :

_-Why known as you that?_( Pourquoi dites vous cela ?)

_-It is said that the dragon of the seas belonged to a pirate and that its holds still resound of the cries of its victims. According to oldest, its home port would be an island in the Caribbean. It was never discovered, all that one knows of it, is that it names the island of the mirage and that only the Dragon of the Seas and its captain know how to go there! _(On dit que le dragon des mers appartenait à un pirate et que ses cales résonnent encore des cris de ses victimes. D'après les plus vieux, son port d'attache serait une île dans les Caraïbes. Elle n'a jamais été découverte, tout ce qu'on sait d'elle, est qu'elle se nomme l'île du mirage et que seul le Dragon des Mers et son capitaine savent comment y aller !)

Les trois chevaliers se regardèrent et commencèrent à discuter entre eux :

_-_Il faut maintenant aller dans les Caraïbes !

_-_Le problème, c'est que nous ne savons pas où se trouve l'île. Comment faire pour y aller ?

_-_On y réfléchira plus tard. On embarque l'ivrogne et on va aller dormir ! Ordonna Saga.

Ils sortirent tous les trois, Saga tenant le vieil homme par le col comme s'il était aussi léger qu'une plume. Ils allèrent dans la chambre que leur avait donné l'aubergiste et ils se retrouvèrent à la partager avec un empuanteur d'ambiance parfum ivrogne en fin de nuit.

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 

r

r

r

Un mois après le départ de Grèce, sur le Dragon des Mers, les choses ne changeaient pas beaucoup sauf que Kanon avait pris du poids et sa peau avait une délicate couleur dorée. Cependant, il restait muet, ne parlant à Ryordan que pour répondre à une question ou pour en poser une. La plupart du temps, la jeune femme restait à la barre et surveillait la radio et le GPS afin de ne pas risquer une collision. Mais surtout elle était inquiète à cause du temps, ils étaient à la mi-saison des ouragans et elle ne voulait vraiment pas en recevoir un sur le coin de la tronche.

Presque deux mois après que le Dragon des Mers ait quitté la quiétude de la mer Méditerranée, la pire crainte de la jeune femme arriva sous la forme d'énormes nuages noirs tourbillonnant. Elle rentra toutes les voiles, à l'exception d'un foc qui lui permettrait de garder la stabilité du navire et surtout de pouvoir le diriger en pleine tempête. Kanon, sentant le ralentissement du navire, lui demanda :

_-_Que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Nous allons essuyer un grain, et plus précisément un ouragan. Kanon, est-ce que vous pourriez vérifier si tout est bien arrimé et le faire le plus vite possible ?

_-_Oui.

Kanon, ravi de faire quelque chose, courut bloquer les portes des placards, des étagères de la bibliothèque, les portes du frigo, vérifier l'arrimage des derniers fût de gasoil et mettre en tension les pompes automatiques au cas où il y aurait une voie d'eau.

----0----

Trois mois, trois semaines et cinq jours après la disparition de Kanon, en Irlande, les trois chevaliers arrivèrent dans la chambre en traînant un vieux pêcheur inconscient et complètement bourré. Isaak prit l'un des lits, Milo l'autre, Saga le fauteuil et le vieux la baignoire. Isaak ronflait bienheureusement, tandis que Milo et Saga restaient éveillés. Le chevalier des Gémeaux ressassait inlassablement les derniers instants qu'il avait passés avec son frère. Il revoyait sa peau blême, ses yeux vides et ternes, les cernes sous ses prunelles mortes, sa chevelure hirsute, ses vêtements abîmés, son allure lasse et effacée. Comment n'avait-il pas vu que son frère était las de la vie ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que son jumeau voulait mourir, voulait disparaître ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que Kanon se haïssait tellement, qu'il avait tant honte de lui-même, qu'il préférait la mort à la vie ? Comment n'avait-il pas vu que son autre lui, son frère, son jumeau, l'autre partie de son âme se sentait tellement coupable qu'il se torturait physiquement et mentalement, voyant ainsi la meilleur façon de se punir pour des choses que tout le monde aurait dû pardonner, que lui-même aurait dû pardonner, que Kanon aurait dû se pardonner ? Mais non, il n'avait rien vu, préférant croire ce que son frère lui disait qu'il allait bien, qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire, qu'il ne méritait pas son inquiétude. Cette phrase aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille, mais non, il n'avait rien voulu voir, et maintenant son frère, sa seule famille se trouvait entre les pattes d'une cinglée qui risquait de lui faire subir les pires outrages, peut-être même le tuer dans un accès de folie et Kanon, dans son état, se laisserait faire, trop heureux de finir avec une vie qu'il ne voulait plus.

Ô par Athéna, pourquoi n'avait-il pas alerté la déesse et le Grand Pope ? Ils auraient pu l'aider, ils auraient pu aider son frère. Il avait tellement honte, il avait laissé son jumeau se laisser mourir, il l'avait laissé se tuer à petit feu. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Pourquoi ?

_-_POURQUOI ?

Il réveilla en sursaut Isaak qui grogna et marmonna :

_-_Parce que tu es un gros con !

Saga se tourna vers Isaak tandis que Milo pouffait de rire. Le général des mers avait du répondant, c'était amusant. Mais quand ils retrouveraient Kanon, que voudrait faire Isaak ? Le ramener au Sanctuaire Sous-Marin ? Et eux, que feraient-ils ? Devraient-ils se battre pour l'en empêcher ? Non, ce serait à Kanon de faire son choix, ils n'avaient pas le droit, après l'avoir traité en paria, de lui retirer cette liberté fraîchement acquise. Il leva légèrement la tête et vit Saga qui continuait à penser à son frère. Il voyait trop briller ses yeux, preuve que le guerrier pleurait ou plutôt retenait ses larmes. Il se demanda ce que pouvait penser Saga sur son frère.

Saga était de plus en plus mal, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'enfoncer ainsi dans la dépression, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, par sa faute son frère allait peut-être mourir. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, l'empêchant de respirer normalement et d'avaler sa salive. Il était rempli d'angoisse à l'idée de ne pas retrouver son frère, de terreur à l'idée de retrouver son frère mort, de douleur après ce qu'il lui avait dit, fait et surtout de ne pas l'avoir à ses côtés. Le proverbe avait bien raison, on ne se rend compte qu'on aime quelqu'un qu'au moment où on le perd, et il avait perdu son frère, sa moitié. Dieu qu'il avait mal ! Il ne sentit pas une larme quitter la prison de ses cils et rouler lentement sur sa joue, redessinant les courbes de son visage pour tomber sur un foulard que Saga tenait entre ses mains. Un foulard bleu qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de son frère. Un foulard qui portait encore son odeur si caractéristique. Cette odeur salée qui rappelait la mer qui durant plus de treize longues années avait été son domaine, et puis cette odeur de basilic mêlée au romarin, à la lavande, au thym et à son odeur corporelle propre si douce, si rassurante, si bienveillante, si désespérée. Il caressa doucement le bout de tissus, puis enfouit son visage dedans et gémit :

_-_Kanon, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime mon frère. Je t'aime tant. Pourquoi ne te l'ai-je pas dit avant ? Tu me manques tellement.

Il sanglota dedans sans voir que Milo le regardait avec tristesse. Le Scorpion s'en voulait, il aurait dû dire à Kanon qu'il était son allié, qu'il ne croyait pas à sa traîtrise, qu'il était avec lui. Il avait pensé que l'ancien marina avait besoin d'être seul alors qu'en fait, il avait besoin de parler, de vider son sac, de crever l'abcès qui le faisait souffrir. Il mit ses mains derrière sa tête, regarda le plafond et se demanda ce que faisait Kanon en se moment.

----0----

Sur le Dragon des Mers, les choses ne s'arrangeaient pas, mais ne se détérioraient pas non plus. Car d'après son anémomètre, les vents ne dépassaient pas les cent vingt km par heures, donc c'était un ouragan de classe un, elle avait confiance en son navire, elle savait qu'il pouvait supporter plus dur. Durant plus de cent cinquante ans, il avait navigué sur les sept océans du globe, avait été le plus rapide de son temps, écumant les mers à la recherche des navires marchands, les pillant et massacrant les équipages, sans jamais faiblir. Cette fois-ci non plus, il ne faiblirait pas. Elle se tenait fièrement sur le pont tandis que Kanon terminait d'arrimer tout ce qui devait l'être. Ensuite, il retourna sur le pont et observa la jeune femme. Il la rejoignit et blêmit en voyant les nuages noirs et les éclairs qui zébraient l'obscurité. Il pouvait voir aussi que la mer, sous la masse tournante, était complètement déchaînée. Le plus effrayant, c'était la vitesse à laquelle ils se rapprochaient de la tourmente. Il fut surpris quand il remarqua que la jeune femme s'attachait solidement au gouvernail afin de ne pas être projetée à l'eau quand ils seraient secoués. Quand elle fut bien arrimée, elle se tourna vers Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Retournez à l'intérieur, attendez la fin de la tempête.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et rentra dans sa cabine. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença à se tendre quand il ressentit les premières secousses, prouvant qu'ils venaient de rentrer dans la tempête, puis le navire gîta brusquement sous un coup de vent et il entendit les premières gouttes frapper les vitres. Il ferma un instant les yeux, puis tenta de lire un livre qu'il avait pris dans la bibliothèque. Il avait l'estomac noué par l'appréhension, non par la tempête, mais pour la sécurité de la jeune femme qui restait à l'extérieur sous les coups de boutoirs des vagues et le rugissement du vent. Ryordan, sur le pont de son navire, se tenait droite et fière, elle était fière de son navire qu'elle sentait danser sous ses pieds.

Il bondissait sur les vagues, plongeait dans les creux de plus en plus profonds, se cabrait comme un cheval sauvage goûtant à une liberté trop longtemps interdite. Elle aimait son bateau, il était sa maison, son confident quand elle avait enfin retrouvé la liberté après la mort de ses parents. Il était tout pour elle.

Kanon désira pendant un instant la rejoindre, mais il décida finalement de rester dans sa chambre à lire son livre quand il sentit le navire plonger dans un creux. Il ne connaissait rien à la navigation et il serait plus un poids lourd qu'autre chose pour elle. Alors il se rassit confortablement sur son lit et se remit à la lecture de Vingt Mille Lieues Sous Les Mers de Jules Verne, attendant ainsi que le navire cesse d'être secoué comme un bouchon dans une machine à laver. Pendant plus de deux heures, le navire fut secoué dans tous les sens, empêchant le jeune homme de lire. En effet, les mouvements étaient violents, le propulsant dans tous les sens. Soudain le navire se cabra presque à la verticale, envoyant Kanon se cogner contre la tête du lit. Sous le choc, l'ex-marina lâcha le livre et se frotta la tête légèrement endolorie. Il leva les yeux vers le plafond et marmonna :

_-_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dehors ?

Il paniqua réellement quand il se sentit soulever pendant quelques secondes qui lui parurent des heures, puis il retomba violemment sur le sol en même temps que le navire qui émit un gémissement bruyant de bois torturé. Kanon se releva rapidement et fonça vers la salle des machines avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant que la coque n'avait pas cédé sous la puissance du choc. Malgré la violence des embardées, il décida de grimper sur le pont. Il courut vers l'extérieur, puis brusquement, les mouvements violents s'arrêtèrent, plongeant le navire dans un silence inquiétant. Il se précipita à l'air libre et découvrit une vision d'apocalypse.

Dans une luminosité étrange, entouré par des nuages noirs, il put voir une vergue qui gisait en travers du pont. Il se précipita vers la barre, qui était cachée par elle, et vit la jeune femme inconsciente. Il la dégagea et remarqua que Ryordan avait une blessure sur l'arcade sourcilière. Il la secoua doucement afin de la réveiller, ce qu'elle fit assez rapidement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, cligna un peu des paupières, puis murmura avec un sourire fatigué :

_-_Nous sommes dans l'œil du cyclone. Kanon, aidez-moi à retirer la corde.

Kanon libéra la jeune femme de la corde, puis elle lui dit :

_-_Merci.

Elle leva les yeux vers le grand mât et soupira en voyant les cordages rompus et surtout les fils électriques qui pendouillaient inutiles. Elle soupira puis Kanon lui demanda :

_-_Où allons-nous ?

_-_Là-bas ! Répondit-elle en montrant au loin un mur de brouillard.

Kanon ouvrit de grands yeux tandis que la proue du vaisseau se dirigeait vers le mur blanc. Il s'approcha de l'avant du pont et observa avec attention l'avance lente et majestueuse du navire. Une heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la brume. L'ex-dragon des mers scrutait avec inquiétude l'avant du navire et sursauta violemment quand il sentit le bateau râper sa coque sur des rochers. Il se pencha et découvrit des écueils tranchant qui parsemait la route. Il se demandait comment la jeune femme arrivait à se diriger, surtout dans cette purée de poix. Il se tourna vers elle, mais à part du blanc et un peu de gris, il ne voyait rien. Il se remit à l'observation de la mer et blêmit encore plus qu'auparavant quand ils dépassèrent l'épave d'une goélette. Plus ils avançaient, plus il y avait de navires brisés, éventrés, fracassés. Le Dragon continuait pourtant à avancer inlassablement, Ryordan avait l'air de savoir où aller, car elle évitait avec brio les différents écueils et débris qui jonchaient la route.

L'endroit était encore plus lugubre et effrayant que les Enfers, Kanon avait des sueurs froides à l'idée de se retrouver coincé à jamais dans ces rochers qui lui rappelaient les légendes du monstre Scylla. Mais il poussa une exclamation de stupeur quand le brouillard se dégagea brusquement et qu'apparut une île. Le soleil brillait comme en Grèce, illuminant l'apparition comme une émeraude sur du satin bleu. Il était émerveillé par cette beauté sauvage et pourtant simple. Il observa avec intérêt les flots bleus de l'océan, les oiseaux qui se regroupaient autour des deux mâts du voilier, les poissons qui nageaient dans l'eau claire. Le Dragon des Mers avançait lentement afin de pouvoir s'amarrer au ponton que Kanon voyait s'approcher. Une heure plus tard, Ryordan replia le dernier foc et jeta l'ancre, ce qui permit d'arrêter le bateau à l'endroit voulu. La jeune femme était épuisée, mais elle sortit la passerelle et amarra le vaisseau. Ce fut avec un immense plaisir qu'elle posa le pied à terre.

Kanon la suivit, lui aussi commençait à en avoir assez de la mer. Et puis il était très intrigué par la jeune femme, elle l'avait abordé sans le connaître, l'avait enlevé, le gavait comme une oie, et l'emmenait dans une île inconnue des Caraïbes. Il aurait pu être un malade mental, il aurait pu vouloir la tuer, mais pourtant elle l'avait aidé. Et pourquoi se sentait-il tant en confiance avec elle ? Parce qu'elle le comprenait, parce qu'elle avait presque eu la même expérience que lui, ou parce qu'elle ne le jugeait pas ? Peut-être pour les trois causes en fait. Il sentait que s'il lui parlait, elle l'écouterait. Cependant, il ne se sentait pas prêt à le faire. Il lui fallait encore du temps avant d'y arriver. Elle était patiente avec lui, elle ne le forçait pas à parler, ce que son frère aurait fait à sa place.

Il voyait bien que la jeune femme était épuisée, elle avait passé plus de temps sur le pont que dans sa cabine, et la fatigue se rappelait à son bon souvenir. Ryordan s'étira et s'exclama avec un sourire ravi :

_-_Kanon, bienvenue sur l'île du Mirage ! La perle secrète des Caraïbes. Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

Il la regarda attentivement puis lui répondit doucement, encore étonné de son voyage :

_-_Oui, elle est magnifique.

Ryordan se remit à marcher, suivie par Kanon, puis elle lui dit avec un sourire fatigué :

_-_Mais le mieux, c'est qu'elle est complètement déserte. Cette île appartenait à un de mes ancêtres, un pirate de la pire espèce. Il nous a légué l'île, le Dragon des Mers et les fruits de ses pillages.

Kanon la suivait en observant le paysage autour d'eux, puis la jeune femme l'entraîna vers une grande villa de deux étages. Cette dernière se trouvait à une centaine de mètres d'une plage de sable blanc qui donnait sur un lagon protégé par une magnifique barrière de corail. Kanon était fasciné par la beauté du lieu. La jeune femme entra dans la maison et Kanon la découvrit fraîche et aussi assez poussiéreuse, mais sans plus. Plus que surpris, il lui demanda :

_-_Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y ait que si peu de poussière ?

_-_Parce que je vis ici, quand je ne suis pas sur les mers.

_-_Pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Grèce alors ?

_-_Un vieil homme qui est apparu devant moi m'a ordonné de venir en Grèce, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi, mais quand je vous ai vu au Cap Sounion, j'ai compris que ce que j'attendais depuis si longtemps était arrivé, j'ai compris que j'avais enfin la possibilité d'aider quelqu'un. C'était vous et personne d'autre.

_-_Alors c'est par pitié ? Siffla Kanon outré.

_-_Pitié ? Je ne connais pas la pitié. Non, je dirai plutôt que c'était par intérêt. Vous m'intéressez énormément, car j'aimerai bien voir ce qu'il y a derrière ce vide qui remplit votre regard.

_-_Il n'y a rien à part la trahison et le meurtre. Murmura Kanon en s'enfonçant dans ses pensées.

Ryordan bailla profondément, complètement épuisée et lui dit :

_-_Bon et si on en discutait demain ? Reposons-nous d'abord.

Elle l'emmena dans une chambre d'ami et lui dit :

_-_Vous allez pouvoir dormir ici. J'amènerai nos affaires demain, aujourd'hui, je suis vraiment trop fatiguée. Alors tenez, votre somnifère.

_-_Non merci.

_-_Vous n'êtes pas encore en état de lutter contre vos démons, vous devez d'abord reprendre des forces. Cela veut dire se reposer, et on ne se repose pas en ayant des cauchemars.

Kanon abandonna d'un signe de tête, prit son cachet et s'endormit cinq minutes plus tard. Ryordan alla dans sa chambre, qui était voisine de celle de Kanon, et s'endormit en quelques secondes, complètement lessivée par la tempête et les longues journées et nuits qu'elle avait passés sur le pont afin de ne pas percuter un navire ou un haut-fond. Tous les deux dormirent longtemps et profondément tellement profondément qu'ils se réveillèrent le surlendemain pour Kanon, car Ryordan se réveilla seulement le lendemain après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Cette dernière sautilla gaiement vers le Dragon des Mers. Arrivée à destination, elle mit les affaires de Kanon dans deux valises qu'elle avait achetées, puis les amena dans le séjour. Elle fit la même chose avec les siennes, qu'elle ramena dans sa chambre, elle rangea ses affaires, puis prenant une grande respiration, elle commença la dure tâche de dépoussiérer sa maison.

Elle s'habilla d'un short et d'un long t-shirt, mit un bandana autour de ses cheveux, puis, prenant le plumeau, elle se mit à le passer sur les meubles et les vases, retirant rapidement toute la poussière qui s'était accumulée depuis son départ. Ensuite, quand cela fut fait, donc trois heures plus tard, elle se mit au cirage des meubles, puis enfin au balayage des sols. Enfin, tout son premier étage avait figure humaine… Enfin, je me comprends. Ses meubles avaient retrouvé leur chaude couleur, son carrelage était propre, son parquet ciré. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus que l'escalier et le deuxième étage. Elle s'étira une seconde fois, puis se mit au dépoussiérage des escaliers en chêne et à sa rampe. Quand il n'y eut plus un grain de poussière sur l'escalier, elle se mit en tête de le cirer, protégeant ainsi le bois et le nourrissant pour qu'il garde la beauté qu'il avait il y a cent trente ans. Elle décida de se faire un bon repas avant de finir son grand nettoyage de printemps, même s'ils étaient en été.

Ensuite, elle se mit au dépoussiérage des dix chambres et des cinq salles de bain. Quand cela fut fait, elle cira les meubles et passa l'encaustique sur les planchers, puis nettoya les sanitaires ainsi que les carrelages. Il ne restait qu'une seule chambre à faire, celle de son invité, et elle préféra le laisser dormir. Maintenant que sa maison était comme neuve, elle se mit au nettoyage des vitres et surtout du vitrail de l'entrée que l'un de ses ancêtres avait volé à une église après s'être invité à une noce et avoir massacré l'assistance. Quand le soleil décida enfin de se coucher, la maison de la jeune femme était parfaitement nettoyée et sentait le propre. Elle était fière d'elle et s'endormit profondément fatiguée et endolorie. Elle se réveilla le lendemain un peu avant le réveil de Kanon. Elle descendit tranquillement les escaliers en baillant comme un hippopotame, en s'étirant à s'en faire craquer les os et en se grattant ses longs cheveux ébouriffés. Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise et après un ultime bâillement, se prépara son petit-déjeuner.

A suivre 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 

r

r

r

r

Au second étage, une bonne odeur de chocolat chaud commença à chatouiller les narines d'un Dragon des Mers affamé. Lui qui avait voulu auparavant se laisser mourir de faim, il n'arrivait même plus à le vouloir. Chaque fois qu'il sentait une odeur de nourriture, il sentait son estomac se tordre et lui ordonner de le remplir. Et c'est ce qu'actuellement son ventre lui suppliait de faire. Il s'étira sur son lit et se décidait enfin à se lever quand une bonne odeur de pain chaud vint lui titiller le nez. Il se leva en se frottant les yeux encore englués de sommeil, puis décida de descendre dans la cuisine. Il se rappelait une sombre maison poussiéreuse et là, il avait une maison propre et lumineuse. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il vit Ryordan le regarder d'un œil torve. Elle s'étira une énième fois, puis lui demander en bâillant :

_-_Vous voulez manger ?

_-_Oui, merci.

Elle se leva et lui prépara son petit déjeuner. Il lui fit un sourire de reconnaissance, puis dévora le repas. Ils mangèrent silencieusement profitant du calme de la demeure. Alors qu'elle était tranquillement en train de touiller son chocolat, elle lui dit :

_-_Bon, vous pouvez considérer cette île comme la vôtre. Tout à l'heure, j'irai sur le Dragon des Mers afin de réparer les dégâts de la tempête.

_-_Je pourrai vous aider ? Demanda-t-il d'une petite voix timide.

_-_Ce serait avec plaisir.

Il lui fit un énorme sourire rempli de reconnaissance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il sentait qu'il servait à quelque chose et ça lui faisait un bien fou. La jeune femme l'avait pressenti et savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de cela pour se reconstruire. Elle termina son petit-déjeuner et lui dit :

_-_J'amène vos affaires dans votre chambre et je la range, comme cela, toute la maison sera propre.

Elle prit les deux valises qui étaient toujours dans le séjour et les amena dans la chambre de Kanon. Elle retourna dans la sienne, s'habilla rapidement, puis retourna dans celle de Kanon afin de la nettoyer. Là, elle ouvrit les fenêtres en grand, fit la poussière et passa le balai. Puis, elle cira les meubles et passa l'encaustique sur le parquet. Quand elle sortit, elle vit Kanon qui attendait honteux sur le pas de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils puis lui dit :

_-_La prochaine fois, vous n'aurez qu'à m'aider.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Bon, je vais prendre ma douche, vous devriez faire la même chose.

Tous les deux allèrent prendre leur douche dans une salle de bain différente, puis Ryordan descendit afin de réparer le Dragon, aidée par Kanon qui voulait faire quelque chose. Ils descendirent tous les deux vers le quai et la jeune femme passa tendrement la main sur le flanc du navire, puis monta à bord, suivie par Kanon. Elle soupira en voyant la vergue inutile sur le pont. Le jeune homme lui demanda :

_-_Que dois-je faire ?

_-_Nous devons remonter la vergue, ça ne sera pas trop dur, mais le plus long sera de réparer le système électronique, sinon le Dragon des Mers sera bloqué à terre et ce pendant une longue durée.

_-_D'accord.

Ils grimpèrent tous les deux sur le grand mât et se mirent au devoir de retirer les cordages cassés afin de pouvoir les changer. Ryordan soupira devant leurs usures et surtout l'usure des autres cordages, elle allait devoir tous les changer sous peine de se retrouver avec toutes les vergues et les mâts sur le pont. Kanon lui demanda :

_-_Il va falloir tout changer, non ?

_-_Oui, il va falloir chercher des cordages, ou alors les faire nous-mêmes.

_-_Comment ?

_-_Si je me souviens bien, mon père m'avait dit qu'il y avait un endroit sur l'île où on pouvait réparer un navire sans aller chercher de l'aide. Donc, nous allons devoir visiter toute l'île pour retrouver cet endroit.

Kanon la regarda avec stupeur, puis il se tourna vers l'île et Ryordan ne vit pas une lueur aventureuse s'allumer dans le vide de son regard. Kanon avait envie de visiter cette île, découvrir un monde qui n'était pas le sien, un monde différent, sauvage et libre, libre de toute retenue, de toute médisance, de toute trahison. Il était bien ici, et il sentait qu'il irait de mieux en mieux tant qu'il resterait sur cette île, protégé des autres par un ouragan et une furie qui, présentement, était en train de redescendre. Il descendit après elle, et la suivit dans la cuisine. La jeune femme lui dit :

_-_Avant de partir, nous devons nous préparer, alors, Kanon, savez-vous faire la cuisine ?

_-_Non !

_-_Pas grave, je vais vous apprendre, mais d'abord, allez me chercher des lampes-torches, de la corde et des gourdes que vous remplirez d'eau de source.

_-_D'accord, mais je trouverai ça où ?

_-_Sur le Dragon des Mers, mon cher. Bonne chasse.

Elle éclata de rire et se mit à faire les sandwichs tandis que Kanon soupirait et allait à la recherche de ce que lui avait demandé Ryordan. Il fouilla d'abord dans sa chambre et découvrit dans un placard, tout en haut, un vieux sac à dos. Ensuite, il fouilla dans les autres cabines et trouva dans les différentes chambres, des lampes torches, deux cordes, deux gourdes, mais malgré avoir fouillé tout le navire, il ne trouvait pas le deuxième sac. Il ne lui restait qu'une pièce à fouiller, la chambre de Ryordan et il n'osait pas y rentrer. Il n'avait rien à craindre, il le savait, mais il n'osait quand même pas y entrer, peut-être parce que c'était la chambre d'une femme et qu'elle lui avait laissé son intimité. Il piétina un instant devant la porte, puis entra. La chambre avait à peu près la même taille que la sienne, sauf que le lit à baldaquin était placé sous la fenêtre. La commode se trouvait en face du lit tandis que l'armoire était à gauche. Devant le lit, il pouvait voir un coffre en bois noir qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec le reste de la décoration de la chambre. Il commença à fouiller dans l'armoire, mais, à part découvrir que Ryordan avait la passion des vêtements, il ne trouva rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un sac à dos. Il alla alors dans la commode, se mit à fouiller. Il devint rouge comme un pivoine quand il sortit un caraco noir transparent et un string assorti. Il replaça les deux sous-vêtements dans le meuble et recommença à fouiller dedans, mais en vain. D'une belle couleur écarlate, il ouvrit le coffre et tomba pile sur le sac à dos.

Il retourna dans sa chambre où il avait laissé les affaires qu'il avait trouvées et les sépara entre les deux sacs. Il rajouta aussi une trousse de premiers secours. Maintenant qu'il était prêt, il retourna dans la cuisine où il vit que la jeune femme avait préparé une bonne dizaine de sandwichs, qu'elle avait accompagnés de fruits. Elle les mit dans les deux sacs tandis que Kanon remplissait les gourdes d'eau. Maintenant que tout était terminé, ils prirent leur sac à dos, et quittèrent le Dragon des Mers afin de partir à l'aventure. Tout allait trop vite pour Kanon, il n'avait plus le temps de s'enfoncer dans le vide de sa tristesse, et tout plein d'émotions s'invitaient dans son être, dont la curiosité. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui la même émotion que le jour de son arrivée au Sanctuaire quand il avait quatre ans, quand il passait son temps à visiter les ruines poursuivi par son maître, s'inventer des aventures dans un monde tout nouveau pour lui. Il sentait qu'ici aussi il pouvait faire la même chose, un endroit qui avait vu des pirates, d'où regorgeait les trésors. Il pensait même que s'il cherchait bien, il pourrait peut-être trouver l'or des pirates.

Ryordan était aussi impatiente que Kanon, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que la plage et maintenant, elle allait s'enfoncer dans un monde inconnu avec un très beau jeune homme qui hantait ses rêves. Les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent gaiement, surtout pour la jeune femme, sur le chemin qui menait au fond de la forêt mystérieuse. La jeune femme commençait déjà à se faire des films, Kanon qui la sauve d'un ravin, Kanon qui tue un serpent qui tente de la mordre, Kanon qui affronte un tigre mangeur d'homme… Mais elle n'avait pas pensé à Kanon qui pouffe quand elle trébuche à cause d'une racine et enlace passionnément un arbre. Elle bougonna et reprit sa marche en tentant de ne pas trop rêver au beau mâle derrière elle.

---0---

Trois mois, trois semaines et six jours après la disparition de Kanon, en Irlande, un ex-poivrot était collé contre un mur décrépit, la terreur se lisant merveilleusement bien sur son visage rougeaud face à la rage d'un frère jumeau fou furieux en manque de son double.

_-_TU VAS ME DIRE OÙ IL EST !

_-_Q… qu… qui ?

_-_MON FRERE ! ESPECE DE SAC A VIN !

_-_Je… je ne sais pas qui c'est ? Bredouilla le vieil homme tremblotant.

_-_KWOA ! Rugit Saga, plus du tout maître de ses émotions.

_-_Saga, maintenant tu te calmes. Il ne peut pas le connaître, il ne l'a jamais vu. Répliqua calmement Milo.

_-_…

_-_Sauriez-vous où se trouve le Dragon des Mers ? Demanda aimablement Milo.

_-_Je ne sais pas ! Répondit timidement Sean.

Saga l'attrapa violemment par le cou et le vieil homme se retrouva à un mètre cinquante du sol, les pieds largement en l'air. Le Gémeaux siffla à deux millimètres.

_-_Ne mens pas. Je sais immédiatement quand on me ment !

_-_Ça ne t'a pourtant pas empêcher de chasser ton frère. Persifla Milo faisant ainsi pâlir Saga qui lâcha le vieil homme et alla s'asseoir sur un lit, rongé par la culpabilité et la honte.

_-_Je… je ne sais pas où il se trouve. Les seuls qui pourraient le sa… savoir seraient le Capitaine Benedict, son second, et peut-être le timonier. Ce sont les seuls qui pourraient savoir où se trouve le Dragon.

_-_Et où sont-il ? Demanda Isaak sentant que le vieil homme était mort de peur.

_-_Le Capitaine Benedict est mort en même temps que son épouse. Le second c'était sa fille et le timonier s'… s'appelait Marco Farenzena.

_-_Où est-il ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Heu… je… je crois qu… qu'il ha.. habite en Italie ou en Grèce.

_-_Merci. Lui dit le chevalier du Scorpion, plus souriant qu'Isaak qui avait hérité de la froideur de son ancien maître Camus, et que Saga qui restait assis sur le lit à broyer du noir.

_-_De… de rien. Je… je peux partir ? Demanda le vieil homme.

_-_Oui, allez-y.

Le vieux marin détala sans demander son reste, Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les trois seuls, Isaak s'exclama :

_-_Bien, maintenant que nous avons un nom, nous devons savoir dans quel pays nous devons aller en premier, Grèce ou Italie ?

Devant le manque flagrant de réaction, il regarda les deux chevaliers d'or: celui des Gémeaux continuaient à culpabiliser tandis que Milo faisait les cents pas à la recherche d'un élément se situant au fin fond de sa mémoire.

_-_Surtout ne parlez pas tous à la fois ?

Soudain Milo stoppa net et s'exclama :

_-_Ça y est, je me souviens !

_-_Et de quoi ? Demanda Isaak.

_-_J'avais déjà entendu ce nom, et maintenant je m'en souviens, l'un des serviteurs au Sanctuaire se nomme Farenzena. Mais je crois que les autres domestiques le surnomment Faren.

Saga se réveilla brutalement et s'exclama :

_-_Mais qu'attendons-nous alors ?

_-_Que tu arrêtes de te morfondre dans ton coin. Rétorqua Isaak qui en avait un peu assez de voir le puissant chevalier des Gémeaux ressembler à une loque humaine et non plus à l'un des plus puissants chevaliers d'or devant son frère, enfin plutôt à égalité avec son frère.

Milo eut un demi-sourire, puis quitta la chambre, suivi par les deux autres chevaliers. Il paya l'aubergiste, puis ils foncèrent à l'aéroport afin d'aller en Grèce. Ils durent courir afin d'attraper le vol pour Athènes et de ne pas attendre le prochain qui était dans sept heures. Ils montèrent dans l'avion et poussèrent à l'unisson un soupire de lassitude. Le Dragon des Mers les faisait courir à travers le monde et à part des ampoules aux pieds, ils n'avaient qu'un nom. Après quelques trois heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin en Grèce et se précipitèrent dans le Sanctuaire, Milo se portant garant d'Isaak qui risquait de gros problèmes avec les chevaliers d'or. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la première maison, le marina ricana :

_-_Retour au bercail !

Les deux chevaliers d'or lancèrent un regard noir au général de Poséidon et ils commencèrent tous les trois à gravir l'immense escalier. Quand ils entrèrent dans la première maison, Mû vint les retrouver avec un grand sourire. Il fit l'accolade à Saga et lança :

_-_Kanon, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir !

_-_Saga !

_-_Quoi, Saga !

_-_Je suis Saga, nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé Kanon, mais nous sommes sur une piste.

_-_Oh ! Désolé. Que faites-vous ici ? Et qui est ce chevalier avec vous ?

_-_C'est Isaak du Kraken et il nous aide à retrouver Kanon. Expliqua Milo.

_-_D'accord.

_-_Mû, tu ne saurais pas où se trouve Faren par hasard ?

_-_Qui ?

_-_Faren, le type avec une barbiche noire ?

_-_C'est qui ?

_-_Un domestique ! Expliqua Isaak.

_-_Je ne sais pas, peut-être dans le palais du Grand Pope.

_-_Merci.

Ils traversèrent les maisons du Zodiaque et Isaak eut un regard triste quand il traversa la maison du Verseau, il passa devant son ancien maître sans s'arrêter. Il ne vit pas le regard chargé de tristesse de son maître, qui avait cru qu'il ne le reverrait jamais plus. Le chevalier du Verseau soupira lourdement et regarda tristement les trois chevaliers passer devant lui sans s'arrêter et sans un regard pour lui. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le palais et, au lieu de parler au Grand Pope qui se trouvait sur son trône, ils allèrent droit vers une domestique et Milo lui demanda avec un sourire charmeur :

_-_Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve Faren ?

_-_Oui, il est dans les cuisines.

_-_Merci, belle jeune femme.

Ils se précipitèrent vers les cuisines et découvrirent un homme d'une trentaine d'année qui était en train de draguer l'une des servantes. Quand ils le virent, les trois chevaliers se regardèrent, puis Milo demanda :

_-_Faren ?

_-_Oui, que puis-je pour vous messeigneurs ?

_-_Êtes-vous Marco Farenzena ?

_-_Marco ? Non, je m'appelle Vincenzo, Marco est mon frère aîné.

_-_Savez-vous où il se trouve ? Demanda Saga.

_-_Mon frère est à Sing-sing, pour vol et piraterie.

_-_Sing-sing ? Où est-ce ? demanda Milo.

_-_C'est une prison aux USA ! Leur révéla l'homme.

_-_NOOOOOOOOON ! Hurla Saga.

_-_Et siiiiiiii ! S'exclama Isaak.

_-_Et bien sus aux USA ! Soupira Milo tandis que les deux autres chevaliers étaient prêt à se taper dessus.

A suivre 


	8. Chapter 8

r 

r

r

Chapitre 8 

r

r

r

Tous les trois quittèrent la Grèce pour l'aéroport et surtout pour les States. Du haut de l'Olympe, Zeus se tordait de rire devant la course effrénée des 3 chevaliers. Le dragon des mers les faisait vraiment tourner en bourrique et il trouvait ça des plus divertissant.

Mais revenons à nos trois chevaliers épuisés par quatorze heures de vol. Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'immigration, Saga utilisa ses pouvoirs mentaux afin qu'ils puissent passer sans aucun problème. Ils durent aller se coucher parce qu'ils n'avaient même plus la force de marcher. Le lendemain, ils repartirent pour retrouver la prison et Saga réutilisa son _illusion diabolique_ quand ils entrèrent dans la prison new-yorkaise de Sing-sing. Ils allèrent dans le bureau du directeur et Isaak lui demanda aimablement :

_- Do you have here a man named Marco Farenzena? _(Avez-vous un certain Marco Farenzena ?)

_- Marco the pirate? _(Marco le pirate ? )

_-_Heu… yes.

_- He was released 10 years ago for good control and, according to my information, he is in Italy near its family. _(Il a été libéré il y a 10 ans pour bonne conduite et d'après mes renseignements il est en Italie auprès de sa famille.)

_- Thank you, Mister director. _(Merci, monsieur le directeur.) Le remercia Isaak.

Les trois chevaliers repartirent, complètement épuisés à cause du décalage horaire et du peu de temps qu'ils avaient utilisé pour dormir. Isaak aurait bien voulu se reposer, mais entendre le grondement continu de son souverain ne l'aidait pas à se reposer, alors il poussa les deux autres à repartir pour la Grèce. Cependant, ils eurent la joie d'apprendre qu'à cause d'une tempête, tous les vols étaient annulés pour la durée du mauvais temps et durent donc trouver un hôtel afin de se reposer. Quand ils se réveillèrent, plus de deux jours étaient passés, et la tempête aussi, qui stoppa deux semaines plus tard. Poséidon se demandait pourquoi le temps était aussi détraqué et surtout pourquoi les deux chevaliers d'or et son marina étaient incapables de se téléporter. Un seul nom s'imposa à son esprit :

_-_ZZZEEEEEEUUUUUUUUSSSSSS !

-Oui mon cher grand frère ? Que veux-tu ?

_-_Est-ce toi qui empêche les deux chevaliers d'or et mon marina d'utiliser la pleine puissance de leur pouvoir ?

_-_Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Pourquoi moi, ça pourrait être Hadès…

_-_Tu es le seul assez machiavélique pour faire un coup pareil.

_-_C'est méchant de dire ça mon cher grand frère que j'aime. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai une petite mortelle qui me lorgne depuis quelques secondes. Au revoir.

_-_Je suis sûr que c'est lui. Bougonna Poséidon.

Après la fin de la tempête, ils purent enfin se rendre à l'aéroport, et prirent le premier vol pour la Grèce. La-bas ils retrouvèrent Vincenzo, qui leur apprit que sa famille venait de la ville de…

_-_Naples, notre famille vient de Naples.

_-_Merci. Répondit Milo qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Ils voulurent repartir vers l'aéroport, mais Athéna les retint et les poussa à se reposer. Les trois chevaliers allèrent se coucher sans voir qu'Athéna jetait un regard triste vers eux. Le Grand Pope s'approcha de la déesse et dit :

_-_Kanon les fait courir de par le monde.

_-_Il a trop souffert dans sa vie et je comprends son désir de liberté et d'indépendance. Je sens que cette jeune femme réussira là où nous avons échoué, elle l'aidera à se reconstruire. Mais voudra-t-il nous rejoindre ou rejoindre Poséidon ? Lui seul a la réponse.

_-_Oui, votre altesse. Répondit Shion avec tristesse.

Les trois pauvres chevaliers se réveillèrent le lendemain et purent prendre un bon petit déjeuner, puis ils repartirent soutenus par les messages de réussite que leur donnaient les différents chevaliers d'or, encore honteux de leurs conduites passées envers Kanon. Le vol fut rapide et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement dans la ville italienne. Mais maintenant, ils devaient retrouver la famille Farenzena, et chercher une famille italienne dans une ville italienne c'était comme rechercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Ils décidèrent de demander aux vieilles femmes qui devaient bien connaître les environs. Milo et Saga n'avaient pas de problème pour parler aux commères, car avec un italien dans la quatrième maison, ils avaient intérêt à parler la langue pour savoir s'il ne commençait pas à les insulter. Les vieilles femmes étaient ravies de voir de si beaux jeunes gens leur faire la conversation. Au bout de treize heures et six vieilles femmes extrêmement bavardes qui leurs racontaient leur vie devant du café et des biscuits, ils tombèrent sur la perle rare, la plus vieille du lot qui avait aussi la meilleure mémoire. Avec un sourire, elle leur dit :

_- La famiglia Farenzena, da quando il loro maggiore è stato accusato di pirateria, hanno lasciato Napoli per un villaggio sui lati del Vésuve. E quasi da 15 anni, non ho più notizie di loro, non so se sono vivi o morti?)_ ( La famille Farenzena, depuis que leur aîné a été accusé de piraterie, ils ont quitté Naples pour un village sur les flancs du Vésuve. Et depuis presque 15 ans, je n'ai plus de nouvelles d'eux, je ne sais pas s'ils sont vivants ou morts ?)

_-Come si chiama il villaggio?_ (Comment s'appelle le village ?)

_-Stabies._

_-Gracie._

Ils allèrent tous les trois à la recherche de cette ville ou plutôt de ce village et furent stupéfait quand ils découvrirent sous les rayons de la pleine lune une ville en ruine, avec un panneau écrit en italien :

_Stabies città distruggere il 24 agosto 79 dopo J.C con l'eruzione dell'Vésuve. _(Stabies ville détruire le 24 août 79 après J.C par l'éruption du Vésuve.)

Ils regardèrent dans tous les sens, puis virent au loin, enfin à une centaine de mètres vers la droite de la lumière. Ils se rapprochèrent et comprirent que cela devait être la maison du gardien. Milo frappa et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, qui pourtant en paraissait le double, leur ouvrit. La première chose qui choqua les chevaliers furent les paupières de l'homme. Il avait l'air de rien avoir derrière elle à part le vide. Saga se secoua et demanda :

_-_Savez-vous où habite Marco Farenzena ?

_-_Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez ?

_-_Il était le timonier d'un navire et nous avons besoin de son aide pour retrouver son port d'attache ! Expliqua mystérieusement Milo.

_-_Le Dragon des Mers !

_-_Comment le savez-vous ? Demanda Isaak en regardant l'homme avec méfiance.

_-_Je le sais, parce que je suis Marco. Venez, entrez.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la petite cabane et ne virent personne d'autre que lui. Ils se regardèrent et Milo lui demanda :

_-_On nous avait dit que vous viviez avec vos parents ?

_-_Mes parents sont morts depuis bien longtemps. Alors, que me voulez-vous ?

_-_Nous voulons que vous nous disiez comment retrouver le Dragon des Mers.

_-_Vous savez, le Dragon des Mers est une légende parmi les marins, rares sont ceux qui l'ont vu naviguer et plus rares sont ceux qui montèrent à bord. Il est tellement rapide, une véritable flèche. Il peut monter à certaines conditions jusqu'à vingt nœuds, c'est le plus rapide des voiliers et il est tellement beau. Je me souviendrai toujours des embruns sur ma peau, la mer déchaînée qui ne l'a jamais fait plier.

Voyant que le vieil homme était partit dans ses souvenirs, Saga lui demanda avec un peu d'impatience :

_-_Mais savez-vous où se trouve son port d'attache ?

_-_Oui, et je sais aussi comment y aller. Et c'est pour cela que j'ai perdu la vue. Le Capitaine était un monstre, le digne héritier de la famille, mais sa fille était d'une grande douceur, elle a hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère et de la passion de son père pour la mer. C'est la seule chose qu'il lui ait donné.

_-_Comment avez-vous perdu la vue ? Demanda Milo intrigué par les paroles du vieil homme.

_-_Une nuit, j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'écouter une conversation entre le père et la fille. Le vieux apprenait à sa fille comment y aller et, quand il a vu que j'avais entendu la conversation, il m'a enlevé ce que j'aimais le plus en moi, mes yeux. Il m'a arraché les yeux, puis il a ordonné à sa fille de faire route vers les côtes et, là, il m'a largué sur les quais et il est reparti. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

_-_C'est terrible, mais pourriez-vous nous guider ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Oui.

_-_Merci.

_-_Mais il se fait tard, restez dormir ici. De plus, je dois préparer mes affaires pour partir.

Les trois chevaliers acceptèrent et se retrouvèrent à dormir sur le sol alors que le vieil homme préparait un petit baluchon avec ses maigres possessions. Le lendemain, ils emmenèrent le vieil homme vers Naples à dos de Saga. Le Gémeaux grognait de quelconques menaces sur Milo qui se moquait de lui. Pendant ce temps, Isaak contactait Poséidon pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé un homme qui pouvait les emmener là où se trouvait le vieux vaisseau, mais qu'ils avaient besoin d'un navire. Avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase, l'empereur des sept Mers avait donné ses ordres. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la baie de Naples, ils virent devant eux un puissant navire de commerce de la flotte Solo qui les attendait et qui répondait au nom de « l'Abondance ». Le vieil homme, aidé des trois autres, alla sur la passerelle et là le capitaine leur dit :

_-_J'ai ordre de vous amener dans un endroit qui n'est pas répertorié sur les cartes et d'obéir aux ordres de Marco Farenzena.

_-_Je suis Marco.

_-_Bien, alors nous allons partir ! Décréta le Capitaine.

_-_Attendez, quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Marco.

_-_18 heures, pourquoi ?

_-_Parce que nous ne devons partir que de nuit afin de suivre les constellations. Répondit le vieil homme avec confiance.

_-_Bien.

Les hommes d'équipages étaient assez contents, ils pouvaient rester à terre plus longtemps, mais quatre heures plus tard, le navire quitta le port à la suite du Dragon des Mers, un peu plus de trois mois après lui. Alors que le capitaine allait augmenter la vitesse, le vieux marin lui demanda :

_-_A quelle vitesse allons-nous ?

_-_Six nœuds.

_-_Nous ne devons pas dépasser les huit nœuds durant tout le temps où nous seront dans la mer Méditerranée.

Le capitaine, le second et le timonier le regardèrent avec stupéfaction. L'Abondance pouvait faire sans problème du trente nœuds, et là on leur demandait de se traîner comme un escargot. Ils haussèrent les épaules et ne dépassèrent pas les huit nœuds. Ils naviguèrent ainsi pendant plus de deux jours, toujours vers le Sud. Puis brusquement le vieil homme retourna sur la passerelle et dit au capitaine médusé :

_-_Vous devez stopper le navire.

_-_Quoi ? Ici, maintenant ?

_-_Oui.

_-_Bien ! Stoppez les machines ! Ordonna-t-il.

L'ordre fut transmit à tout le navire qui s'arrêta au bout de trente cinq minutes. Ensuite, Marco sortit sur le pont, avança vers la proue. Puis il sortit une bouteille vide en verre de sa poche, et demanda à Saga qui le suivait de nouer une corde autour, de l'accrocher au navire et de la jeter par dessus bord. Tous les marins observaient la bouteille et ils la virent s'avancer rapidement vers l'ouest. Marco se tourna vers le capitaine et lui dit :

_-_La bouteille nous montre le chemin, suivez-la en gardant une vitesse de huit nœuds.

_-_Bien.

Ils suivirent tranquillement la bouteille qu'ils tentaient de ne pas la dépasser. Deux semaines plus tard, après de multiples détours, ils arrivèrent devant l'océan Atlantique. Le vieil homme était sur le pont et respirait à plein poumon le vivifiant air marin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient sur l'océan, il se sentait bien. Le capitaine le rejoignit et lui demanda :

_-_Que fait-t-on maintenant ?

_-_On remonte la bouteille, puis vous faite cap à l'ouest à dix-huit nœuds. Quand la nuit viendra, vous suivrez la constellation des Gémeaux durant quatre nuits.

_-_Bien.

Le capitaine, ne voulant pas comprendre, reprit les méthodes qu'on lui avait apprises il y a longtemps dans un stage de voile. Durant quatre nuits, le puissant vaisseau suivit paisiblement la constellation des Gémeaux. Puis quand les quatre nuits furent passées, le vieil homme demanda à Milo de jeter la bouteille à la mer et dit au Capitaine :

_-_Maintenant que nous avons retrouvé le courant, vous allez le suivre durant six semaines à huit nœuds, avec le Dragon on peut aller plus vite, mais pas un navire moderne.

_-_D'accord.

Le navire avança donc lentement, trop lentement pour les marins qui n'en pouvaient plus de rester à cette vitesse, surtout que les vivres ne seraient pas éternelles. Heureusement, les autres navires de la flotte venaient de temps en temps les approvisionner en eau et nourriture. Six semaines de voyage à louvoyer pour ne pas perdre le courant, six longues semaines durant lesquelles les hommes d'équipage commençaient à devenir complètement dingues. Le capitaine crut devenir fou quand il vit en face de lui un ouragan. Il allait donner l'ordre de l'éviter, mais Marco lui dit :

_-_Nous sommes arrivés.

_-_Quoi ? Mais il n'y a rien à part un ouragan.

_-_Mais l'ouragan est la porte pour arriver sur l'île. Pour cela vous devez arriver dans l'œil du cyclone et là, vous vous dirigerez vers le mur blanc.

_-_Le mur blanc ?

_-_Oui. C'est une nappe de brouillard. Il y a un passage légèrement plus grand que la taille de la coque du Dragon des Mers, neuf mètres cinquante.

_-_Mon navire fait dix mètres de large. S'exclama le capitaine horrifié.

_-_Eh bien, vous allez vous écraser contre les écueils.

Le capitaine allait faire une véritable crise de nerf quand Isaak lui dit :

_-_Ce n'est pas grave capitaine, nous prendrons une petite embarcation pour y arriver.

_-_D'accord.

Le capitaine engagea son navire dans l'ouragan et crut qu'ils étaient entrés dans une machine à laver en plein milieu du cycle de lavage. Ce fut un cycle très long, trop long pour eux. Pendant douze longues heures, ils furent secoués dans tous les sens, arrosés, projetés contre les parois du navire, pour enfin déboucher de l'autre côté de l'ouragan sans passer par la case œil du cyclone. Marco explosa de rire et dit au capitaine :

_-_C'est bien, vous avez traversé l'ouragan. Mais nous ne sommes pas dans l'œil du cyclone.

_-_Je n'enverrai pas mon navire, même si Julian Solo en personne me le demandait. Gronda le capitaine encore affecté par l'ouragan.

_-_Calmez-vous. Nous irons en canot Milo, Saga, Marco et moi. Le calma Isaak, très sûr de lui.

Les deux autres le regardèrent, effarés, jusqu'au moment où ils se souvirent de la profession de son patron, empereur des Sept mers. Le navire stoppa et les quatre hommes montèrent dans un canot, puis s'éloignèrent du vaisseau et entrèrent dans la tourmente. Après quelques mètres difficiles, un passage parfaitement calme apparut, les emmenant directement dans l'œil du cyclone. Poséidon voulait retrouver le plus vite possible son dragon et le fait de faire courir les trois guerriers dans tous les sens était amusant mais, maintenant, il commençait à être lassé. Saga, Milo et Isaak soupirèrent de soulagement quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'œil du cyclone. Ils continuèrent et se retrouvèrent devant le mur de brouillard. Marco leur dit :

_-_Avancez lentement et cherchez les dents de la mer.

Saga se tourna vers le vieil homme, il allait lui poser une question quand Milo s'exclama :

_-_Saga, regarde les deux rochers, on dirait des crocs.

Saga se retourna brutalement et vit deux pics rocheux qui ressemblaient terriblement aux crocs d'un animal quelconque. Il entendit vaguement alors qu'ils avançaient doucement dans la brume, Marco dire :

_-_Voici mon dernier voyage, je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver ma chère Nina.

Les chevaliers observèrent avec fascination les épaves qui jalonnaient le chemin et ne firent pas attention au vieux marin qui se rapprochait du bord de l'esquif. Ils croisèrent un vieux navire en bois sur lequel était écrit _Nina_. Le canot fut violemment secoué pendant quelques secondes et quand, les trois chevaliers regardèrent derrière eux, ils virent le vieil homme écrasé contre des écueils plus tranchant que des lames de rasoirs. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici et continuèrent leur route à travers la brume, laissant le vieil homme dans son élément. Puis enfin au bout de deux longues heures de lente avancée, le brouillard disparut et ils virent à quelques kilomètres d'eux une île. L'île qu'ils recherchaient depuis près de six mois, était enfin à porter de leurs mains.

A suivre


	9. Chapter 9

Attention, ce chapitre n'est pas à mettre entre toutes les mains, il va faire chaud, très chaud. Ce peut-être mis en NC17 ou M pour les tous nouveaux.

r

r

r

r

r

r

Chapitre 9

r

r

r

r

r

Trois jours après leur arrivée sur l'île, Kanon et Ryordan se promenaient dans la jungle à la recherche de la corderie qui leur permettrait de réparer le Dragon des Mers. Alors que le jeune homme avançait silencieusement, la jeune femme parlait pour deux et surtout imaginait la vie qui avait été celle de Kanon avant qu'elle ne le trouve au cap Sounion.

_-_Hmmm ! Alors je vous verrais bien… Skieur de l'extrême. C'est ça, vous étiez un skieur, mais un jour vous avez vu votre meilleur ami être emporté par une avalanche et, torturé par la tristesse, vous avez décidé de retrouver votre ami dans la mort…

Elle se mit à pleurnicher et s'exclama :

_-_C'est trop triste.

Kanon la regardait avec un air soupçonneux se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu boire ou fumer avant de partir et il lui dit :

_-_Vous avez trop d'imagination. Ce n'est pas ma vie...

_-_Vraiment ?

_-_Vraiment !

_-_Bon, d'accord… Alors voyons…. J'ai trouvé !

_-_Et c'est quoi ?

_-_Et bien voilà, vous êtes un homme d'affaire très puissant, et vous êtes tombé amoureux de la fille de votre pire ennemi. Mais quand il a apprit votre liaison, il a tué sa fille et vous, fou de douleur, vous l'avez occis et vous avez décidé de retrouver votre amour dans la mort.

_-_… ! 0.0'

_-_C'est tellement romantique ! Pleurnicha la jeune femme.

_-_Ppfffffrrrr ! BOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Kanon en pleurait de rire, il n'avait jamais entendu d'histoires aussi stupides. Ryordan était ravie, elle avait réussi à le faire rire, c'était un premier pas vers la guérison. Au bout de cinq minutes de fou rire, il lui répondit :

_-_Bien essayé, mais non. Ce n'est pas ma vie.

_-_… Heu…. Je n'ai plus d'idées là.

_-_Ce n'est pas grave. Vous en trouverez bien d'autres. Répliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire qui ne voulait bizarrement pas quitter ses lèvres.

Ils continuèrent à avancer quand ils virent un vieux bâtiment en pierre qui, pourtant, avait l'air d'être neuf. Il se précipitèrent dessus et Ryordan cria de joie et sauta au cou de Kanon quand elle lut la plaque qui annonçait _cordes._ Le jeune homme resta figé alors que Ryordan pressait ses formes assez voluptueuses contre son corps puissant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quand, aussi soudainement qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus, elle le libéra et entra dans le bâtiment. Dedans, ils virent assez de stock pour changer cinq fois tous les cordages du navire. Tandis que la jeune femme calculait le nombre d'aller et retour qu'ils devraient faire pour transporter les cordes nécessaires sur le Dragon des Mers, Kanon les attrapa toutes sans avoir l'air fatigué et sans effort. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux stupéfaits devant l'épreuve de force qu'il venait d'effectuer devant ses yeux ébahis. Il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda :

_-_On rentre ?

_-_…. Heu.. oui, oui !

Ils firent demi-tour et retournèrent sur le vaisseau et Kanon déposa les cordes sur le pont quelques trois heures plus tard, leurs sacs et leurs estomacs vides. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison et Ryordan demanda à Kanon de rester avec elle afin d'apprendre à faire la cuisine. Elle ne fit que de simples pâtes à la carbonara, mais au moins, le jeune homme saurait les cuisiner.

Après manger, et après une bonne douche, ils allèrent se coucher. Kanon, de son côté, se posait des questions existentielles et surtout se demandait s'il devait ou non lui parler de son passé. Il voulait lui faire confiance, mais il n'osait pas. Et si elle le chassait comme son frère l'avait fait ? Et si elle était écœurée par ce qu'il avait fait ? Il avait peur de ça. Lui qui n'avait pas faibli devant Rhadamanthe, Minos et Eaque avait peur de perdre cette nouvelle amitié, ça le terrorisait.

Alors que Kanon balisait dans son lit, Ryordan se tordait sur le sien à rêver de faire certaines choses au jeune homme qui tentait de dormir dans la chambre d'en face. Elle en avait la bave aux lèvres. Alors que le dragon des mers s'endormait à l'aube, elle se réveilla à ce moment pour prendre une douche froide afin de calmer ses ardeurs et s'empêcher d'agresser un pauvre ex-marina meurtri par la vie.

Le lendemain, le jeune homme sortit, mais ne vit pas la jeune femme. Il se prépara donc son petit-déjeuner, prit sa douche, s'habilla et sortit. Il découvrit la jeune femme en train d'essayer de retirer les vieux cordages, mais avec beaucoup de difficultés. Alors il se précipita et se mit à l'aider. Il leur fallut toute la journée pour changer les cordes du grand mât et autant de temps pour le mât de misaine. Durant près d'une semaine, ils travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pour rendre sa mobilité au vieux voilier, s'effondrant dans leur lit et s'endormant sans l'aide d'un médicament et sans faire le moindre rêve ou cauchemar. Quand enfin ils terminèrent, Ryordan descendit sur le pont, puis s'exclama :

_-_A L'EAU ! HIIIIIIII HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !

Kanon l'observa avec un sourire la regardant se mettre à courir vers la plage. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et il était vraiment très fatigué. Il s'approcha de la plage et vit la jeune femme étalée sur le sable, qui regardait le ciel. Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

_-_Que regardez-vous ?

_-_Le ciel, j'attends la nuit pour voir les constellations. J'aime les regarder briller dans l'obscurité. Elles sont tellement belles. Ma mère me les montrait et mon père aussi. Mais je préférais la version de ma mère, parce que les histoires de combats et de mort, je n'aimais pas mais, celles d'amour et d'aventure, c'était plus pour moi.

_-_Il se fait tard, nous devrions rentrer.

_-_Vous avez raison.

Une fois de plus, ils se couchèrent tôt et s'endormirent profondément. Kanon se réveilla brutalement en pleine nuit en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas une seule fois de la semaine culpabilisé, il avait été bien et heureux. Si pour avoir le bonheur il fallait qu'il soit loin de son monde, alors il n'y reviendrait jamais, il resterait sur cette île, protégé des autres. Il se rendormit profondément et pour la première fois depuis sa résurrection, heureux de vivre.

Durant un mois, ce fut le paradis sur terre. Ryordan était toujours là quand il avait besoin de parler, même s'il ne le faisait pas. Cependant, une nuit qu'elle avait du mal à dormir et qu'elle pensait à faire des choses pas catholiques à un pauvre dragon des mers dans le plus simple appareil ou sous la douche, faisant les cents pas après une énième douche froide, elle entendit de lourds sanglots venant de la chambre d'en face. Elle y entra doucement et vit Kanon, les yeux encore pleins de larmes, grelottant au fond du lit, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine. Elle s'avança vers lui, puis, grimpant près de lui, elle le prit doucement dans ses bras, le poussant gentiment à poser sa tête sur son épaule. Il frissonna, tenta un moment de se dégager, mais se remit à pleurer. Il était pourtant rassuré par la présence de la jeune femme. Il sentait toute la tristesse qu'il avait au fond de lui vouloir s'échapper de son être, il voulait lui raconter ses malheurs, pleurer sur son épaule, qu'elle entende sa confession et que surtout elle ne le juge pas. Alors lentement, il commença à lui raconter sa vie. Elle écoutait calmement, sans l'interrompre, sans parler, en lui caressant tendrement ses longs cheveux bleus hirsutes. Il avait mal mais, pourtant, il sentait cette pression au fond de son être partir à mesure que la douleur qu'il ressentait ressortait de son corps sous forme de mots. Il parla longtemps, de la séparation d'avec son jumeau, de son entraînement si terrible en Grèce, son emprisonnement, sa rancœur, sa haine, sa rédemption, sa mort, sa résurrection et sa tentative ratée de suicide. Après presque cinq heures de souffrance, de larmes et de confidences, il s'endormit, serrant fort contre son cœur un oreiller.

Ryordan sortit doucement de la pièce, referma silencieusement la porte puis alla à l'extérieur afin de réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Elle aurait pu le traiter de menteur, mais elle le croyait, car ce n'était pas normal qu'un vieux bonhomme apparaisse dans un éclair, puis disparaisse aussi bizarrement. Et puis ce qu'il avait dit avait été vrai, il savait exactement quand et où elle le trouverait, son dragon des mers. C'était vraiment une étrange coïncidence que son navire et son invité aient le même nom. Alors les dieux existaient. Mais _qui_ avait-elle rencontré ? Peut-être Zeus, pourquoi pas ? Après sa petite mise au point avec elle-même, elle remonta vers sa chambre et, stoppant devant la chambre de Kanon, elle murmura :

_-_N'aie crainte Kanon des Gémeaux, jamais je ne te jugerai pour tes actes passés. Tu as suffisamment souffert dans ta vie.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte à double tour afin de protéger Kanon d'une pulsion qui pourrait échapper à son contrôle et se coucha, pensant énormément à cet homme brisé qui dormait dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Elle avait réussi à le faire parler, maintenant les choses iraient beaucoup plus vite, il allait s'ouvrir un peu plus, redécouvrir celui qu'il était au plus profond de lui-même. Il allait avoir énormément besoin d'elle et elle serait là pour l'aider. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il se découvrit seul dans sa chambre. Il crut que ce qu'il avait fait la veille, ses nombreuses confidences à la jeune femme n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination. Cependant, il changea d'avis quand il alla dans la cuisine. En effet, il vit Ryordan en train de petit-déjeuner et cette dernière lui demanda avec un sourire et une moustache de chocolat au-dessus de la lèvre supérieure :

_-_Vous allez mieux ?

Il eut un grand sourire en comprenant que non, il n'avait pas rêvé et que oui, elle ne l'avait pas jugé, elle ne l'avait pas chassé et ne l'avait pas regardé avec mépris. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux et soulagé de sa vie. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et lui répondit :

_-_Oui, ça m'a fait le plus grand bien, merci d'être resté avec moi et de ne pas m'avoir jugé.

_-_Je n'en avais pas le droit.

Elle reposa son bol et eut l'air assez nerveuse et pensive. Il lui avait fait confiance, alors elle devait faire la même chose. Elle lui dit d'une voix tremblante :

_-_Je… je dois vous dire quelque chose.

_-_Qu'est-ce ?

_-_C'est assez difficile.

_-_N'ayez crainte.

_-_Je me lance… Voilà, je vous ai menti quand je vous ai raconté la mort de mes parents. Ils ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture.

Kanon fronça les sourcils et la laissa continuer.

_-_Mon père s'appelait Benedict Kennedy, et ma mère Tara Kennedy. Mon père était un homme violent, agressif et tyrannique, il n'a jamais pardonné à ma mère d'avoir mis au monde une fille et surtout d'être devenue stérile après ma naissance. Il a décidé de m'apprendre la voile afin que je devienne son second, c'est là qu'il m'a appris la place des constellations afin de pouvoir me diriger en pleine mer alors que ma mère m'apprenait les histoires mythologiques liées aux étoiles. Un jour sur le Dragon des Mers, le timonier d'un navire arraisonné par mon père, le Nina, a entendu une discussion entre mon père et moi sur la manière d'aller sur l'île. Malheureusement, il a été surpris par un mousse et mon père lui a arraché les deux yeux. C'était horrible, je me retenais de le tuer, mon père a ri comme jamais. Seule, je ne pouvais rien faire contre lui. Et puis, un jour que nous étions à New York, il a commencé à frapper ma mère, il l'a frappé tellement et tellement fort qu'il lui a brisé le crâne. J'étais dans un tel état que j'ai pris un couteau et je… je… je l'ai poignardé. Quand les policiers sont arrivés, ils m'ont trouvé près des corps de mes parents, le couteau encore sanglant dans ma main, je pleurais et ils m'ont placée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. J'y suis restée presque quatre ans. La justice m'a rapidement relâchée en disant que je voulais protéger ma mère, mais je suis quand même restée à l'hôpital de mon plein gré. Puis, là-bas, j'ai rencontré Sean. C'était un infirmier, il a été très gentil avec moi et m'a permis de me sortir de l'enfer dans lequel j'évoluais. Après tout cela, je suis repartie pour l'Irlande. Là-bas, j'ai vu qu'un incendie avait tout ravagé, qu'il ne restait rien de la maison familiale. Alors j'ai pris le Dragon des Mers et je suis allée sur l'île de mon ancêtre, de mon enfance. Et puis, il y a environ six mois, alors que je marchais sur la plage, un homme est apparu devant moi et il m'a dit qu'un homme aurait besoin de moi et que je devais aller immédiatement en Grèce. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui ai obéi et je suis partie le lendemain. Voilà, je t'ai tout dit. Termina la jeune femme sans remarquer qu'elle était passée au tutoiement.

Il avait un grand sourire, elle lui avait fait entièrement confiance en lui racontant son passé si tragique. Elle ne l'avait pas jugé, alors il n'avait pas à le faire. En fait, il avait envie de faire quelque chose qu'il décida de faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, baissa doucement son visage vers le sien et délicatement s'empara des lèvres tremblantes de la jeune femme. Ryordan reposa délicatement son bol et répondit au baiser aussi doux et que maladroit du jeune homme. Elle se leva sans briser le contact et enlaça tendrement le corps de son futur amant qui avait repris sa puissance antérieure. Il se détacha d'elle avec délicatesse, et lécha avec délectation la moustache de chocolat qu'elle avait toujours autour de ses lèvres douces et charnues. Ryordan, sous la douce et chaude caresse humide, sentit sa bouche s'étirer en un tendre sourire frémissant. Elle desserra les mâchoires, happa la langue de Kanon et la caressa avec la sienne afin de les mettre en contact prolongé, mimant l'acte sexuel. Kanon la serra encore plus contre lui et laissa leurs deux langues jouer entre elles jusqu'à ce qu'ils manquent vraiment d'oxygène. Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés, et le dragon des mers la regarda avec une passion et un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Ryordan voyait au fond du regard de son futur amant une flamme de désir qui n'attendait qu'un petit coup de pouce pour exploser et envahir tout son être.

Kanon se baissa légèrement, plaça un de ses bras sous les genoux de Ryordan et l'autre sous son dos. D'un geste saccadé, il la souleva sans aucun problème et quitta la cuisine afin de monter dans sa chambre en la transportant dans ses bras. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et l'embrassa avec plus de passion, plus de ferveur, plus de désir, plus d'amour. La jeune femme referma ses bras autour du cou de Kanon et répondit avec autant de passion que lui. Elle caressait avec tendresse la nuque délicate de son partenaire et jouait avec ses longs cheveux souples et doux. Lui jouait avec la langue de sa compagne et caressait de la sienne son palais doux et chaud. Quand enfin il arriva dans sa chambre, il la déposa tendrement sur le lit. Il écarta un instant ses lèvres afin de retirer son haut. La jeune femme était fascinée par la puissante musculature de son compagnon qui se dénudait devant son regard gourmand et n'hésita pas une seconde à poser délicatement ses mains fébriles sur sa poitrine chaude et offerte. Elle découvrit avec bonheur ses muscles puissants, envoyant des pics de plaisirs au jeune homme au-dessus d'elle. Kanon rejeta un instant sa tête en arrière en sentant la caresse douce qui pourtant allumait un brasier qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'éteindre, loin de là.

Quand il la regarda de nouveau, la flamme du désir était devenue un véritable incendie qui brûlait tout son corps fébrile. Il monta sur le lit, s'agenouilla devant elle et avec délicatesse déboutonna sa chemise de pyjama. Il avala difficilement sa salive en voyant le corps de la jeune femme se dénuder devant ses yeux affamés. Il jeta la chemise loin du lit et tendit une main tremblante vers la jeune femme. Ryordan attrapa la main de Kanon et la posa sur ses seins nus. Le guerrier sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que sa respiration déjà haletante s'accélérait. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa passionnément comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sous la pression du corps puissant, elle s'allongea sur le lit et l'entraîna avec elle. Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son corps afin de ne pas l'écraser sous son poids. Gémissant d'un plaisir anticipé, la jeune femme l'enlaça tendrement et le pressa contre elle, effleurant voluptueusement les muscles forts de son dos. Kanon, les sens affolés par le plaisir, caressait le corps de sa compagne qui frémissait de tout son être et poussait des petits cris qui ravissaient son tortionnaire.

Soudain, Ryordan repoussa Kanon, tout étonné, et d'un coup de rein se plaça sur lui. Elle lui fit un sourire impertinent, fière de son coup, et commença à passer avec délice ses mains sur son torse. Il la regardait avec un désir et un amour de plus en plus grands, découvrant une chose que personne ne lui avait jamais apprise, et il aimait ça. Ryordan retira à Kanon son t-shirt, qui se retrouva sur le sol, suivi de près par le caleçon de la jeune femme et sa culotte. Nue, elle se pencha sur lui et remplaça ses mains par ses lèvres brûlantes. Elle parcourait ses épaules ainsi que son cou de baisers laissant un chemin humide et brûlant qui faisait frissonner de plaisir le jeune homme. Elle laissa les épaules de Kanon et commença à descendre vers le ventre de son futur amant qui commençait à pousser des gémissements rauques de plaisir. Après un dernier baiser sur son ventre, elle lui retira son pantalon de pyjama, le laissant aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il attrapa la jeune femme, la remonta sur lui. Ils errèrent sur le lit se prodiguant caresses et baisers de plus en plus osés, rendant l'atmosphère de plus en plus chaude entre les deux amants qui n'en finissaient pas de crier leur plaisir. Leurs respirations étaient de plus en plus saccadées à mesure que leur passion devenait de minute en minute plus forte. Enfin, tremblant et maladroit, Kanon se hissa sur le corps de sa compagne et avec le plus de douceur et de tendresse possible la pénétra profondément. Ryordan sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements sous les assauts puissants de son amant. Leurs gémissements et leurs cris résonnaient sur l'île désertée de toute présence humaine autre que la leur. Dans la chaleur humide du début de matinée, Kanon se déversa en Ryordan, criant et assouvissant un plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas auparavant en même temps que sa jeune amante folle de plaisir. Enlacés, leurs membres entremêlés, ils reprenaient difficilement leurs respirations, leurs corps luisants de sueur. Epuisés, ils s'endormirent alors que la journée commençait, radieuse.

A suivre


	10. Chapter 10

Je voudrais vous prévenir qu'il y a une grosse tarte au citron dans ce chapitre, alors que les pitits n'enfants innocents détournent leurs pures regards de cette fic et aille voir ailleur. Ma chère beta-lectrice, chibimu a trouvé ce chapitre très bien et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant. Sachez que cette fic est bientôt terminée, car il n'y a que 12 chapitre et que le dernier est presque fini d'écrire. Allez Bonne lecture. Je voudrais rajouté que je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ces histoires, que l'histoire original appartient à Kurumada de même que les perso, sauf le Dragon des Mers ( le voilier) qui m'appartient, Ryordan et deux crevettes qui apparaîtront bientôt. Alors je vais me répêter, mais bonne lecture.

a

a

a

a

a

Chapitre 10

a

a

a

a

a

a

Kanon se réveilla tranquillement dans les bras de Ryordan, qui caressait ses longs cheveux bleus avec tendresse et douceur. Il aurait pu se relever et lui dire qu'il regrettait, que c'était une erreur, mais il ne regrettait rien, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et recommencerait autant de fois que possible. Quant à la jeune femme, elle était ravie d'avoir pu décongeler son chevalier des Gémeaux et d'avoir pu sentir la puissance que contenait ce superbe corps viril. Elle ne regrettait, elle non plus, rien de ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette chambre et, s'il voulait recommencer, elle était prête. La seule chose qu'elle ne voulait pas, c'est qu'il parte loin d'elle, qu'il rentre en Grèce ou qu'il aille dans le sanctuaire sous-marin sans elle. Elle voulait qu'il reste près d'elle. Kanon murmura à son oreille, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées :

_-_Je veux rester avec toi, je ne veux pas retourner auprès des autres. Ici, je suis Kanon, simplement Kanon. Je ne suis pas une ombre, je ne suis pas le frère de Saga. Et je ne veux pas perdre cela. Reste avec moi. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre.

_-_Je veux que tu restes avec moi. Je veux fonder quelque chose de long et durable avec toi. Je veux te voir rire et pleurer, je veux voir toutes les émotions possibles dans tes yeux. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés, être là pour te soutenir et te consoler dans les pires moments, rire et t'aimer dans les meilleurs.

Kanon cacha son visage radieux dans l'épaule de Ryordan jusqu'à ce qu'elle marmonne :

_-_Je me demande comment on peut vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche.

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il, étonné du changement de sujet de son amante.

_-_Parce que je crève de faim. Et si on allait manger ?

_-_D'accord. Mais on est très bien comme cela, on a pas besoin de s'habiller, personne pourrait nous voir !

_-_Rrrrrrr ! C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne supporte pas de faire la cuisine nue et puis mon cher, tu devais m'aider, non ?

_-_Oui. Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?

_-_Le couvert pour l'instant. Après, je t'apprendrai à faire la cuisine et on pourra alterner les tâches.

_-_D'accord amour.

Ryordan lui fit un grand sourire, le bascula sur le dos mais, quand elle voulut se relever, la libido de Kanon se réveilla et elle le sentit très frétillant en elle. Il réussit à la faire hurler de plaisir en quelques minutes et en quelques coups de reins forts, puissants et profonds. Encore plongée dans un bonheur cotonneux, elle se détacha difficilement de lui et alla vers la salle de bain afin de prendre sa douche. Kanon, d'humeur folâtre, la rejoignit et la fit crier une troisième fois ainsi qu'une quatrième fois. Il aurait pu continuer comme cela plus longtemps, mais lui aussi commençait à avoir faim. Il l'embrassa tendrement et la laissa se changer. Il fit la même chose puis changea les draps et fit le lit. Quand il descendit, il découvrit la jeune femme en train de préparer un monstrueux déjeuner afin qu'ils puissent remplir leurs ventres vides. Elle avait farfouillé dans les affaires de cuisine de sa mère et avait trouvé une recette de porc à l'ananas avec du riz sauvage. Il ne lui manquait que le porc, qui grouillait dans l'île. Elle se tourna vers Kanon et lui demanda avec un petit sourire :

_-_Ô toi qui est si puissant, tu pourrais aller me chercher un dangereux cochon ? Il y en a partout dans l'île, pire que les lapins.

_-_D'accord.

Tout content à l'idée de servir à quelque chose, il alla à la chasse au cochon sauvage tandis que la jeune femme préparait un gâteau à la noix de coco. Elle grimpa sur un des cocotiers et prit deux grosses noix, qu'elle ramena dans la cuisine. Là, elle les brisa, recueillit le lait, puis retira la chair afin de la râper et l'incorporer au gâteau. En moins de deux heures, tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que le cochon. Avec le reste de la noix de coco, elle décida de faire du beurre qui servirait à assouplir sa peau et celle de son Kanon**(ichou adoré héhéhé)**. Elle mit la table, et alla chercher un ananas. Elle changea brusquement de recette et décida de faire un cochon en croûte à l'ananas. Elle fit une pâte brisée, coupa l'ananas d'abord en rondelle, puis le reste en petits cubes. Et enfin, elle prépara le four.

Elle était en train de lire un vieux magazine qu'elle avait acheté sur le continent quand elle découvrit une photo du **Dragon des Mers **avec comme légende : « _le légendaire navire pirate est de nouveau dans la course._ »

Elle regarda la date du journal et découvrit qu'il n'avait que trois mois, elle avait dû l'acheter avant de repartir vers l'île du Mirage. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit Kanon revenir et crier :

_-_Ça y est, je suis rentré !

Il avait un petit cochon au cou brisé entre les mains. Il avait la taille adéquate. Elle embrassa le marina ravi, et alla préparer le bestiau pour la cuisson. Elle le nettoya bien afin de le débarrasser de sa crasse, puis l'écorcha, le débarrassant de sa peau. Kanon l'observa avec attention afin de pouvoir refaire la recette plus tard. Ensuite, elle vida complètement le cochon et jeta les restes dans un petit bassin qui lui servait à élever des écrevisses et un autre où il y avait des homards. Ensuite, elle fourra le cochon avec de l'ananas, puis l'entoura de pâte brisée. Elle le mit dans un plat et le plaça dans le four bien chaud.

Elle sursauta légèrement quand elle sentit le corps de son amant pressé contre le sien. Kanon caressait ses formes pleines et si tentantes. Il retira la ceinture de la jeune femme. Puis il descendit le pantalon et les sous-vêtements de Ryordan, puis il fit la même chose avec les siens. Il se colla contre elle et la pénétra d'un mouvement ample du bassin. La jeune femme poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir en sentant le jeune homme en elle. Les coups de reins de son partenaire sentaient l'urgence, la passion et un désir sans cesse grandissant. Kanon plaça sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme, lui permettant de se redresser et de plaquer son dos contre le torse de son amant tout en suivant ses mouvements de hanches. Ses cris se faisaient plus perçants et plus forts à mesure que le plaisir l'envahissait. Elle mit les mains sur les fesses de Kanon et le poussa à accélérer ses coups de reins. Puis ne pouvant plus se contrôler, elle poussa un hurlement de plaisir, suivi de près par lui qui se déversa en elle, démarrant de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit un cadeau qui arriverait neuf mois plus tard, enfin presque. Tous les deux s'affaissèrent sur le carrelage, étroitement imbriqués l'un dans l'autre en reprenant difficilement leurs respirations. Enfin au bout de cinq minutes, Kanon se détacha de la jeune femme et se rhabilla. Mais, voyant que sa jeune amante avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes flageolantes, il l'aida à remettre ses vêtements puis, avec tendresse, il la releva et effleura doucement ses lèvres. Puis il lui dit timidement, comme s'il craignait qu'elle le rejette :

_-_Je t'aime.

Elle le serra fort contre elle et lui murmura :

_-_Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Kanon lui fit un magnifique sourire en voyant que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Il cacha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme et poussa un soupir de soulagement et de joie. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Ils restèrent enlacés une bonne vingtaine de minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une bonne odeur sorte du four. Kanon se détacha un peu et lorgna vers la porte du four.

_-_Ça sent bon !

_-_Gourmand, va ! Tu vas voir, tu vas te régaler !

_-_J'en suis sûr !

Quand le four sonna, Kanon était déjà à table et attendait le repas, se pourléchant déjà les babines. Le repas fut délicieux et Kanon ne se pria pas pour lui faire des compliments. Maintenant qu'ils avaient bien mangé. Ryordan s'exclama :

_-_Après avoir bien mangé, rien ne vaut une bonne sieste.

Elle sortit en sautillant vers la plage, suivie par Kanon qui sentit sa langue tomber sur le sol quand la jeune femme se déshabilla complètement et s'allongea nue sur un rocher plat qui affleurait l'eau. Il fit la même chose et s'allongea sur le ventre près de celle qui possédait son petit cœur tout rafistolé. La jeune femme se colla contre lui et caressa avec tendresse les longs cheveux de son amant, de son amour. Kanon poussa un long soupir de bien être et s'endormit peu de temps avant elle, le ventre plein et sa libido rassasiée. Avec les vagues, le soleil, une petite brise, l'ombre des palmiers et le corps de la femme de sa vie près de lui reposait le dragon des mers, qui n'avait jamais été aussi serein. Il se réveilla un peu avant elle, frais et dispos pour le reste de la journée. Il se mit sur le côté et scruta avec attention le visage et le corps de la jeune femme alanguie près de lui. Comme si elle sentait le regard de son homme sur elle, Ryordan se réveilla et l'embrassa tendrement ravie de le sentir près d'elle. Elle s'étira voluptueusement, puis se laissa tomber dans l'eau transparente des Caraïbes. Elle ne craignait pas les attaques de requins, car un courant très profond et une barrière de corail effilée les empêchaient de s'aventurer dans les eaux calmes du lagon. Kanon, amusé par les enfantillages de la jeune femme, plongea derrière elle et fit de nouveau hurler la jeune femme qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus. A la fin de leurs ébats, elle avait les bras enroulés autour du cou de son amant et les jambes autour de sa taille. Elle avait le souffle court et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Kanon. Epuisée, elle lui murmura :

_-_Kanon, tu es vraiment insatiable !

_-_Je viens de découvrir quelque chose de magnifique, l'amour. Et je veux ressentir cela tous les jours !

_-_Aie pitié de moi, tu m'as complètement épuisée.

_-_Dommage.

_-_Dis-toi que nous avons toute notre vie pour le faire.

Kanon tourna la tête vers elle et lui fit son plus beau sourire en la serrant fort contre lui. Ryordan se mit à somnoler avec un grand sourire. Dieu qu'elle aimait cet homme, elle en était vraiment folle. Kanon sortit de l'eau avec elle et se recoucha sur le rocher sans sortir de son amante. Il aimait être en elle, il se sentait protégé, à l'abri. Ils dormirent longtemps l'un sur l'autre au doux soleil de l'île. Il se réveilla et regarda avec amour la jeune femme qui se serrait contre lui. Il se détacha de son amante de la transporta dans sa chambre, puis se recoucha près d'elle. Aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre, ils se réveillèrent le lendemain. Ryordan était très étonnée de se retrouver dans son lit, mais elle était ravie de sentir le corps chaud et dur de son dragon. Elle s'étira langoureusement et pouffa de rire quand elle sentit les lèvres douces et fermes de Kanon se poser sur sa nuque. Il l'emmena dans ses bras musclés et ils prirent une bonne douche. Puis après s'être rhabillés, ils décidèrent de partir visiter l'île.

Ils se promenèrent durant deux longs mois, découvrant des merveilles de la nature. Kanon et Ryordan se racontaient des histoires de pirates où ils étaient les héros. Kanon poussa un cri de joie quand ils découvrirent, après une longue journée de chasse, une grotte remplie de trésors. Il éclata de rire et demanda :

_-_Ryordan, on pourra revenir ici pour s'amuser ?

_-_Bien sûr, aucun problème.

_-_Super !

Ils refirent une dizaine de fois cette chasse aux trésors, vivant heureux dans l'île. Cependant, une inondation eut lieu dans la maison et la jeune femme dut couper l'eau. Elle soupira bruyamment et décida de remédier au problème. Elle s'approcha de Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Amour ?

_-_Mouis ? Le jeune homme sortit de son livre et l'observa avec étonnement.

_-_On va devoir refaire un voyage. Il faut changer les joints des robinets et acheter un nouveau pommeau de douche.

_-_D'accord.

Le lendemain, ils prirent la mer et la jeune femme mit le cap vers la Floride. Cependant, alors qu'ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin, elle fut malade, mais vraiment malade. Elle vomissait constamment. Elle réussit à mettre le pilote automatique et resta dans sa chambre à gémir sous les assauts de la nausée. Kanon était là pour l'aider. Puis enfin, vers la fin du voyage, elle allait mieux, mais elle décida quand même d'aller à l'hôpital. Peut-être avait-elle attrapée une maladie tropicale. Elle fut rapidement prise en charge et, après différents tests, le médecin s'approcha d'eux et demanda directement à Kanon :

_-_Êtes-vous son époux ?

_-_Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Pourquoi ?

_-_Car, pour les sept prochains mois, vous allez avoir besoin de beaucoup d'aide.

_-_Comment cela ?

_-_Parce que vous êtes enceinte, mademoiselle. De deux mois.

_-_En… Enceinte ? Je… je… Nous allons avoir un bébé ?

_-_Oui. Avez-vous un gynécologue ?

_-_Non !

_-_D'accord. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de l'un de mes confrères.

_-_Merci. Mais, et pour mes nausées ?

_-_Je vais vous donner de quoi lutter contre elles.

_-_Merci.

Ryordan et Kanon sortirent de l'hôpital, puis Kanon attrapa la jeune femme et la fit tournoyer dans les air en s'écriant :

_-_Je vais être PAPA !

_-_Et moi, maman !

Soudain Kanon la reposa et lui dit :

_-_Ryordan, je ne veux jamais plus être séparé de toi. Alors, veux-tu m'épouser ?

_-_Oh oui, OUI !

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, faisant fi des applaudissements de la foule qui avait écouté avec émotion la demande en mariage et la bonne nouvelle. Elle lui demanda :

_-_Quand ?

_-_Le plus vite possible.

_-_Mmmmhhh… le meilleur endroit serait alors Las Vegas, en Arizona.

_-_Alors allons-y.

Elle fit garder son navire qui ameutait les foules, puis ils allèrent à l'aéroport et prirent le premier vol pour la ville lumière. Ils partirent le soir, se marièrent à minuit et rentrèrent le matin en étant mari et femme et ce pour la plus grande joie de Zeus qui avait hâte de voir Saga apprendre la nouvelle. Kanon était l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, il était aimé pour lui et pour rien d'autre, il était marié et en plus allait avoir un enfant.

Ils remontèrent sur le Dragon des Mers et quittèrent le port sous les flash des touristes. Quand ils arrivèrent sur l'île, Kanon lui fit traverser le seuil et l'emmena jusqu'à leur chambre dans ses grands bras musclés.

Plus le temps passait, plus Kanon observait avec fascination le ventre de sa jeune épouse s'arrondir doucement. Trois autres mois passèrent et le ventre de Ryordan lui cachait ses pieds. D'après son gynécologue, ce serait un gros bébé.

A suivre


	11. Chapter 11

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre (offciel) de cette fic, mais ce dernier chapitre arrivera beaucoup plus tard, car il n'est pas encore passé entre les mains de ma beta. Et j'espère que cette fois-ci j'aurai enfin des reviews, car ça n'aide pas à continuer à améliorer les derniers chapitres.

r

r

Chapitre 11

r

r

r

Sept mois après le départ du Sanctuaire, Kanon, après avoir mangé le repas qu'ils avaient préparé tous les deux, fut pris d'une pulsion assez soudaine. Il attrapa sa jeune femme qu'il plaça sans aucun problème sur son épaule et marcha à longues enjambées vers la plage. Il entra dans la mer et, sans aucun scrupule, il la jeta toute habillée dedans. Elle ressortit complètement trempée et eut la joie d'entendre le plus beau son de la terre, un rire. Le rire de Kanon. Un rire joyeux et viril, plein de joie et de bonheur, le beau rire d'homme dans toute sa joie et sa gaieté. Elle eut un sourire fier quand elle vit que son regard était tout sauf vide et triste. Il revivait enfin après avoir marché dans un tunnel sombre durant si longtemps, il voyait enfin la lumière. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'aida à se relever puis pencha doucement sa tête vers la sienne, son regard fixé au sien, laissant sa main caresser doucement son ventre rebondi qui cachait le plus beau trésor aux yeux du jeune homme.

Au même instant, Milo, Saga et Isaak accostèrent sur une plage à l'autre bout de l'île. Ils avançaient rapidement, tentant d'éviter de faire le moindre bruit et ayant caché leurs cosmos afin de ne pas faire fuir Kanon. Ils étaient arrivés derrière une magnifique maison en bois quand ils virent Kanon, ayant retrouvé toute sa force. Il portait sur son épaule, en marchant fièrement vers la mer, une jeune femme visiblement enceinte qui gesticulait et riait à gorge déployée. Ils le virent la jeter dans l'eau azurée. Saga sentit un frisson de joie lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale quand il entendit son frère jumeau rire. Il avait l'air d'être tellement heureux, tellement mieux qu'avec lui. Mais il sentit une pointe de jalousie s'enfoncer dans son cœur quand il vit son frère baisser la tête vers celle de la jeune femme pour aller cueillir doucement ses lèvres. Il ne put se retenir et poussa un rugissement de rage qui fit violemment sursauter Kanon et Ryordan, qui se séparèrent en regardant avec stupéfaction l'origine de ce cri. Le jeune homme plaça la jeune femme enceinte derrière lui et fit exploser son cosmos menaçant par là ceux qui avaient mis le pied sur l'île. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit Saga sortir des fourrés suivit par Milo et Isaak.

Kanon voyait son passé se précipiter vers eux et Ryordan un miroir, aux yeux de cocker, de son époux.

L'être aux yeux de cocker observait avec effarement son frère qui serrait contre lui cette femme enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Kanon siffla :

_-_Que fais-tu ici, Saga ?

_-_C'est lui, l'espèce de plouc qui t'accuse à tort ? Demanda Ryordan en observant d'un air critique le Gémeaux.

_-_Oui, c'est mon frère jumeau. Répondit Kanon en fusillant Saga du regard

_-_Bof, vous ne vous ressemblez pas vraiment.

Saga observa avec stupéfaction la jeune femme tandis que Kanon demandait à sa femme :

_-_Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

_-_Parce que toi tu es normal alors que lui ressemble à un cocker. Enfin, il en a les yeux.

Kanon explosa de rire, suivi par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bleus. Ryordan, trempée, s'étira et lui demanda, pour la plus grande rage de Saga :

_-_Chéri, tu restes avec eux ?

_-_Non, j'en ai fini avec eux ! Trancha Kanon froidement.

Saga s'exclama :

_-_Kanon, je… je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te croire…

_-_Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Je pense que tu as dû lire ce que j'avais écrit ?

_-_Oui.

_-_C'est toujours d'actualité, oublie que tu as eu un frère. Ma place n'est plus parmi les vôtres. Elle est auprès de Ryordan.

Saga regardait horrifié son frère repartir. Il avait imaginé des retrouvailles larmoyantes, émouvantes, et non pas être traité comme un moins que rien par son propre frère. Il tomba à genoux sur le sable et laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues. Milo s'approcha de lui et murmura :

_-_Je ne voulais pas te le dire, mais je me doutais qu'il ne t'accepterait pas aussi facilement. Laisse-lui le temps de se reconstruire. Allez viens, il n'est pas encore prêt.

Milo aidé d'Isaak releva Saga et tous les trois retournèrent vers le zodiac et le découvrirent complètement à plat, flottant pitoyablement sur la mer calme. Les trois chevaliers regardèrent leur seul moyen de transport pour quitter cette île être ballotté par les vagues. Le soleil avait tendance à partir vers l'ouest, prouvant que la journée allait bientôt s'achever et plutôt mal pour eux, puisqu'ils étaient coincés ici avec un ex-dragon des mers pas ravi de les voir. Ils soupirèrent lourdement quand Ryordan les retrouva. Elle avait l'air d'être en colère et voulait avoir une conversation avec eux :

_-_Vous savez combien de temps il m'a fallu pour le faire rire et vous, en deux secondes, vous avez failli tout ruiner. Kanon n'est pas encore prêt pour partir. Et, d'après ce que je peux voir, vous non plus. Alors vous allez vivre dans un bungalow qui se trouve à côté d'ici. Cela fait longtemps que personne n'y vit, mais il y a l'électricité, l'eau courante et le toit est neuf. Bon, suivez-moi.

Sans se préoccuper de savoir s'ils la suivaient, la jeune femme se dandina directement et difficilement vers le bungalow. Les trois chevaliers la suivirent et entrèrent après elle dans un bâtiment poussiéreux. Ryordan donna les clés à Milo puis leur dit :

_-_Il faudra que vous fassiez le ménage. Pour la nourriture, il faudra faire une razzia dans une des îles ! Nous partirons demain. Bonne nuit.

Elle fit demi-tour laissant Saga, Milo et Isaak. Elle retrouva un Kanon boudant dans le salon. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui dit en lui tenant la main :

_-_Je ne pouvais décemment pas les laisser errer sur l'île.

_-_Si !

_-_Kanon, c'est ton frère. Et d'après ce que je sais de toi, tu l'aimes, même si tu lui en veux. Je leur ai dit que tu n'étais pas encore prêt à partir et ils l'ont compris.

_-_C'est vrai !

_-_Oui. S'ils t'aiment, ils te laisserons le temps de te reconstruire.

_-_Tu as raison. Mais…

_-_Je les ai mis dans l'ancien bungalow. Malheureusement, il n'y a presque plus rien à manger pour nous et pour eux. Tu veux rester ici ou venir faire de grandes courses ?

_-_Mmmhhh ! D'accord pour les courses.

_-_Yessss !

_-_Ils iront avec nous ?

_-_Heu… je crois que oui.

_-_Bon, je veux bien les accepter !

_-_Tu es trop bon et magnanime. Se moqua la jeune femme en ébouriffant ses longs cheveux bleus.

Elle poussa un couinement fort peu convenable quand il lui sauta dessus et se mit à la chatouiller sans répit. Il fit tout cela avec la plus grand douceur et prudence afin de ne pas la blesser. Il se retrouva rapidement au dessus d'elle, assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il se rapprocha d'elle doucement, fixant ses yeux aimants. Sa bouche pulpeuse le fascinait. Il rapprochait son visage du sien quand on frappa à la porte. Kanon fixa celle-ci avec une agressivité rare et poussa un soupir quand il entendit une voix connue appeler :

_-_Mademoiselle Ryordan ! Heu… C'est Milo… Je… hum… on a eu un petit problème avec la maison.

Ryordan, prise d'un doute affreux, se sortit de l'étreinte chaleureuse de Kanon et ouvrit la porte. La jeune femme tomba sur trois chevaliers tout piteux qui se dandinaient. Elle leur demanda avec méfiance :

_-_Quel est le problème ?

_-_Hum… disons qu'une bête est apparue, que nous avons tenté de tuer et que… heu…. C'est le bungalow qui a trinqué.

_-_Kw… KWOA ! Rugit la jeune femme.

Elle fonça dans le jardin mais elle ne put avancer plus à cause de l'obscurité. Elle serra les poings, puis retourna dans la maison en faisant claquer la porte. Elle vit Kanon, raide comme la justice, fusillant son frère jumeau qui se tenait en retrait, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis par les larmes. La jeune femme se planta devant eux et fulmina :

_-_La bête, comme vous dites, est un animal autochtone de l'île extrêmement rare car il n'existe qu'ici. Le bungalow vous le réparerez, mais si l'_Oryctolagus_ _cuniculus_ est blessé ou pire tué, je vous jure que je vous balance dans les hélices du Dragon des Mers et que je regarderai avec une immense jouissance vos corps être découpés en carpaccio par les pales.

Kanon pouffa de rire alors que les trois chevaliers la regardaient, interloqués. De très mauvaise humeur, elle siffla en les dardant d'un regard terrible :

_-_Suivez-moi !

_-_Mais…on a faim ! Se plaignit Milo.

_-_EH BIEN, JEÛNEZ ! Rugit-elle.

Tous sursautèrent et les trois chevaliers suivirent la jeune femme qui se dirigea, folle de rage, vers les escaliers et les mena dans les combles. Les trois hommes se retrouvèrent dans trois chambres petites mais confortables et fraîches malgré la chaleur ambiante. Ils s'assirent sur leurs lits respectifs et n'osèrent même pas bouger de leurs chambres. Ils discutaient par télépathie :

_-_Je sens qu'il ne va pas y avoir de sortie demain. Lança Isaak.

_-_Oui, comme c'est parti, on va devoir tout réparer ! Soupira Milo.

_-_Mon frère me détesteeeeeuuuuhhhh ! Pleura Saga.

Ryordan redescendit difficilement les escaliers et prépara gentiment des sandwichs pour les trois zouaves. Elle avait hérité de la gentillesse de sa mère, et pas une once de caractère de son père, sinon les trois autres se seraient retrouvés pendus à un arbre. Kanon emporta les plateaux, les posa devant chaque porte puis toqua à chacune d'elle avant de retourner dans celle qu'il occupait avec sa jeune épouse. Les invités furent quand même heureux de voir qu'elle ne les avait pas oubliés. Il dévorèrent leurs repas et continuèrent à discuter.

Dans sa chambre, Kanon entendait les différentes discussions et les lamentations de Saga. Il n'avait jamais vu et entendu son frère pleurer. Et l'aîné des deux Gémeaux pleura toute la nuit. Soudain, Milo, Isaak et Kanon hurlèrent, excédés :

_-_SAGA, TAIS-TOI !

Il n'y eut plus un bruit venant de Saga, mais Ryordan beugla :

_-_Vous ne pourriez pas la fermer !

Plus personne ne parla jusqu'au lendemain. Ryordan se réveilla en premier, embrassa tendrement son homme qui serrait un oreiller à l'étouffer, prit son petit déjeuner et après, elle n'eut aucun scrupule à mettre sa radio à fond et à mettre ACDC _« Highway to Hell »_

Trois des quatre chevaliers se réveillèrent en sursaut et tombèrent du lit. Le quatrième, qui était en train de se raser, se retrouva avec une grande estafilade quand la musique le fit violemment sursauter. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit les escaliers une serviette placée sur sa joue et hurla :

_-_RYORDAN, BAISSE LE SON ! RYORDAN !

Il sortit dans le jardin et vit la jeune femme faire du taichi, qui lui apportait la relaxation et le bien-être nécessaire dans son état. Il observa avec fascination ses mouvements lents et harmonieux malgré son gros ventre. Il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça tendrement et frotta doucement sa joue contre la sienne. La jeune femme ferma les yeux de plaisir, enlaça le cou de son compagnon, tourna la tête, mais avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, Isaak sortit comme un malade de la maison et rugit :

_-_NON MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE !

Ryordan gronda de colère, attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et jeta au marina un pauvre crabe qui eut l'immense honneur d'apprendre à voler. Kanon éclata de rire et Ryordan siffla :

_-_Je voulais être gentille, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Vous irez chasser votre nourriture. Vous dormirez dans le bungalow que vous aurez réparé vous-même. Vous irez rechercher l'animal que vous avez blessé et vous le soignerez.

Isaak blêmit en apprenant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Elle prit la main de Kanon et lui dit en partant vers le quai :

_-_Quant à nous mon cher, nous allons faire une promenade en mer. On a des courses à faire et ça presse.

_-_Et les autres ?

_-_Ils sont très bien ici.

Kanon éclata de rire et la suivit sur le Dragon des Mers. Isaak vit quelques minutes plus tard le vieux navire quitter la sûreté du port pour la dangerosité de la mer en passant par le chemin de brume. Kanon observa l'île s'éloigner et demanda à la jeune femme :

_-_Où allons-nous ?

_-_A Miami, afin de ramener de quoi manger pour cinq pour au moins six mois, des outils, des produits d'entretien, de quoi réparer le bungalow et de quoi protéger les portes et les fenêtres.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Tout simplement parce qu'une fois par an, l'œil du cyclone bouge durant quatre jours puis reprend sa place.

_-_Aïe !

_-_Oui. On va se taper un ouragan dans deux semaines. Mais pourquoi tu saignes ?

_-_Une certaine jeune femme rousse aux doux yeux verts et avec un gros ventre n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de réveiller tout le monde avec sa musique de sauvage et sous le choc, le rasoir a dérapé.

_-_Je suis désolé, amour. Attends, viens, je vais te soigner.

_-_Je vais le faire, conduis ton bateau toi et fais en sorte qu'on ne se retrouve pas sur les rochers.

_-_D'accord, tout est dans la salle de bain.

_-_Merci.

Il lui fit un sourire puis descendit dans la salle de bain afin de se soigner, puis dans la bibliothèque pour terminer « de la Terre à la Lune » de Jules Vernes. Il sursauta quand le Dragon des Mers pénétra dans l'ouragan. Ce n'était pas normal, l'ouragan était plus proche que la dernière fois, donc celui-ci se rapprochait dangereusement de l'île. Durant six heures, le vaisseau fut secoué par les vents violents. Kanon avait peur pour sa femme et si elle perdait son bébé… leur bébé dans la tourmente.

A suivre


	12. Chapter 12

Voici, le dernier chapitre de cette fic, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant que cette fic vous a plu. Bonne lecture.

r

r

Chapitre 12

r

r

L'Abondance était resté devant l'ouragan et avait vu avancer lentement le vieux gréement. Les marins sursautèrent violemment quand l'ancien bâtiment jaillit de la tempête comme une flèche. Sur l'Abondance se trouvait le maître incontesté des Sept Mers qui regardait avec fascination le voilier passer fièrement devant lui. Il faillit recracher son cocktail quand il vit que la jeune femme à la barre était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et surtout quand un rayon de soleil frappa l'alliance et attira son regard. Le dieu des océans murmura avec un sourire calculateur:

_-_Alors comme cela, mon dragon a trouvé sa dragonne. Ce navire est une merveille, comme celle qui le manœuvre. Mon dragon a bon goût. Bon, laissons-les tranquilles, il me reviendra en temps voulu avec sa petite famille.

Il se tut un instant et observa la glorieuse beauté de la jeune femme. Elle portait avec grâce les quelques dix kilos qu'elle avait gagné en six mois. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le capitaine du navire et lui ordonna :

_-_Capitaine, ramenez-nous au port… Non ! Suivez ce navire.

_-_Bien, Monsieur.

L'Abondance fendit les flots à la suite du Dragon des Mers qui avait l'air de voler sur la mer. Après deux heures de navigation, le radar des deux navires en détectèrent un troisième qui fonçait sur le vieux voilier. Ryordan fut soufflée quand les hommes de l'agresseur tentèrent de l'arraisonner. La jeune femme jura comme un charretier et modifia en toute hâte la direction de son vaisseau. Dans la bibliothèque, Kanon fut propulsé contre la paroi. Il se releva et se précipita sur le pont pour être témoin de la course-poursuite. La jeune femme, folle de fureur, rugit :

_-_Ma famille est dans la piraterie depuis cent cinquante ans. Ce n'est pas des pecnauds dans votre genre qui feront peur au Dragon des Mers.

Elle modifia la position du navire afin d'être parallèle à l'autre bateau, puis elle appuya sur un bouton et les sabords s'ouvrirent, dévoilant les crocs du monstre. Les pirates blêmirent, surtout quand le Dragon des Mers cracha son feu. Le navire pirate fut pratiquement détruit en un instant, mais le vieux vaisseau n'en avait pas terminé avec eux. De son propre chef, et malgré les efforts désespérés de Ryordan, il se mit face à eux et leur montra son arme suprême. La figure de proue ouvrit tout grand la gueule et leur montra un étrange canon. Les yeux s'illuminèrent et un rayon de lumière jaillit de la gueule de la figure de proue touchant le navire qui explosa devant les yeux horrifiés de Ryordan, Kanon et des marins de l'Abondance. La jeune femme murmura :

_-_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon père disait qu'il ne fallait jamais énerver le Dragon des Mers.

_-_Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Kanon.

_-_On va voir s'il y a des survivants et on les ramènera sur terre.

Les deux navires s'approchèrent de la zone de combat, mais il n'y avait aucun rescapé, même pas un morceau de cadavre. Ryordan fit une courte prière pour eux, puis lâcha une balise et repartit afin de prévenir les autorités compétentes. L'Abondance continua à suivre le vieux navire et tous les deux arrivèrent en deux jours au port de Miami. Quand elle accosta, tous les touristes s'agglutinèrent devant le Dragon des Mers et le mitraillèrent afin de ramener un souvenir. Les marins observaient avec méfiance le vieux voilier, car il ressemblait à un vaisseau qui avait fait parler de lui six ans auparavant en écumant les sept mers, les rougissant du sang des marins assez fous pour croiser sa route. La jeune femme descendit sur le quai et se dirigea vers la police maritime afin de les prévenir de l'escarmouche. Malheureusement, l'action s'était passée dans les eaux internationales et ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La jeune femme comprit leur problème, les salua et partit retrouver Kanon afin de faire les courses.

Le dragon des mers l'accompagna dans la camionnette qu'elle avait louée et l'aida à remplir les cales du bateau à ras bord afin d'être prêts pour l'ouragan. Ils avaient acheté de tout et certaines personnes, en voyant les achats, pensèrent qu'une catastrophe s'approchait, déclenchant une panique monstre. Quand ils eurent terminé leurs achats, ils retournèrent sur le Dragon des Mers et repartirent. Le navire avançait difficilement, étant lourdement chargé. Il sortit du port et repartit vers la haute mer, toujours suivi par l'Abondance. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, Kanon s'approcha de sa compagne, la serra contre lui et lui caressa tendrement son ventre arrondi. Mais avant que ses lèvres ne touchent les siennes, un coup de klaxon résonna, les faisant violemment sursauter. Kanon releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit la voix de Julian Solo lui dire :

_-_Ah, Kanon ! Tu sais que tu nous as fait courir, mon petit Dragon.

Kanon devint blême et baissa la tête, envahi par la honte. Poséidon, comprenant ce que ressentait son dragon, lui dit :

_-_Kanon, arrête de te torturer. Sache que je t'ai pardonné. Mais j'attendrai que tu ailles mieux avait de venir te chercher. En tout cas, bon choix. Miss Kennedy, enfin, plutôt devrais-je vous appeler Madame, je vous le confie. Et j'ai hâte de découvrir comment mon Dragon peut être en père de famille.

L'Abondance klaxonna une ultime fois, puis partit en trombe et laissa le Dragon des Mers loin derrière lui. Ryordan avec un grand sourire, lui tira la langue et reprit son allure de quatorze nœuds. Elle fit le tour de l'ouragan et passa par un chemin moins dangereux car sans brume. Ils arrivèrent derrière l'île. Kanon lui demanda :

_-_Mais pourquoi n'avoir pas pris ce chemin à l'aller ?

_-_C'était pour l'aventure . Non, en fait, une fois par an, avec l'avancée de l'ouragan, ce chenal se libère et on peut rentrer comme on veut. D'après mon père, c'est comme cela que mon ancêtre à découvert l'île.

_-_Oh ! D'accord !

_-_Bon retournons au port et aidons les autres à retrouver leur bestiole, enfin, plutôt leur lapin.

_-_Comment ?

_-_L_'oryctolagus cuniculus_ est le nom scientifique du lapin.

_-_AHAHAHAHAHAH ! ce que tu peux être mauvaise !

_-_Disons que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'on nous dérange toutes les cinq secondes! Non mais ! Nous sommes mariés et nous ne pouvons jamais nous aimer comme on le devrait !

Kanon eut un sourire qui s'agrandit quand il vit son frère qui les attendait sur le quai. Quand le Dragon des Mers fut amarré, il attrapa la jeune femme, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa voluptueusement. La jeune femme ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir autant patienté, c'était jouissif. Saga les observait, fou de rage. Cette fille osait lui prendre son petit frère et en plus elle les avait fait courir dans toute l'île pour retrouver un lapin mort. Un lapin ! Six jours pour retrouver un lapin ! Et là, comble de l'audace, elle osait souiller son petit frère avec sa langue baveuse. Il en tremblait de frustration, de colère et de douleur. Mais il s'effondra quand il reçut le regard plein de mépris de Kanon. Ryordan lui chuchota alors qu'elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille :

_-_Tu vas faire longtemps la tête à ton frère ?

_-_Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce que c'est d'être ignoré par son propre frère.

_-_Tu as raté alors.

_-_Pourquoi ?

_-_Parce qu'en le méprisant, tu ne l'ignores pas. Quand tu ignores quelqu'un, cette personne à autant d'intérêt à tes yeux qu'un meuble. Il n'existe plus, il n'a plus aucune substance, il n'est plus rien.

_-_Oui, tu as raison. Puisque nous sommes seuls, nous allons pouvoir approfondir la connaissance de nos corps respectifs, Miss Kennedy.

_-_Grrrr ! Vous êtes un grand séducteur, Mr Kanon.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire malicieux et la coucha avec tendresse sur le pont. Saga blêmissait de plus en plus à mesure que les deux amoureux s'effeuillaient. Ryordan retira les vêtements de Kanon avec autant de frénésie que ce dernier avec elle. La jeune femme poussa un profond soupir de bien-être et de plaisir quand il s'enfonça profondément en elle, faisant très attention à ne pas la blesser. Pour la première fois de son histoire, le Dragon des Mers fut un lieu de plaisir et non de meurtre et de violence. Les cris et les gémissements des deux amants se répercutaient sur la mer et blessaient le cœur déjà meurtri de Saga qui découvrait avec horreur qu'il venait de perdre son frère une seconde fois. Car le dragon des mers n'avait plus besoin de lui, il avait à ses côtés une femme aimante qui le soutenait, le croyait et lui faisait confiance. Il avait eu sa chance et l'avait perdu.

Il fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes et pleura ce frère qui le haïssait en se réfugiant dans le bungalow tandis que Kanon retombait doucement dans un monde cotonneux de même que Ryordan. Ils avaient du mal à reprendre leurs respirations alors que leur corps étaient luisants de sueur. Il reposait sa tête sur la poitrine de la jeune femme qui lui caressait tendrement sa longue chevelure bleue humide de transpiration. Après ce tendre et pourtant passionné intermède, ils se relevèrent, se rhabillèrent en se promettant une nuit aussi folle le soir même.

Maintenant, commença le plus dur : transborder les courses. Milo et Isaak les aidèrent à remplir le cellier de la maison principal qui se retrouva avec la moitié des courses. Ensuite, ils montèrent sur le Dragon des Mers afin de contourner l'île et de remplir le cellier du bungalow. Quand elle vit les dégâts alors qu'ils déchargeaient les marchandises, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

_-_Putain ! Mais vous faites partie d'une entreprise de démolition ou quoi ?

_-_Ben heu… Répondit Isaak.

_-_Et tout ça pour un lapin ? j'espère qu'il était bon au moins. Bon, je vous donne les outils, la bouffe, les matériaux et vous vous démerdez. J'ai plus urgent à faire.

_-_Comme quoi ? Demanda Milo.

_-_Comme préparer ma maison à l'ouragan qui va s'abattre dans une semaine sur l'île. Bon ben, j'espère que vous survivrez.

Ils remontèrent tous les deux sur le Dragon des Mers, laissant les deux chevaliers sur le ponton et elle leur dit :

_-_Vous direz à la pleureuse qu'au lieu de chialer, qu'il essaie de rattraper ses bourdes. Bye !

Le Dragon des Mers repartit non pas vers la maison de Ryordan, mais vers un bras de mer qui conduisait à une grotte protégée des éléments. Cependant, elle avait du mal à diriger le vieux gréement et savait que jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant, le Dragon des Mers dormirait dans la grotte. Alors elle demanda à Kanon de le manœuvrer dans les méandres du chenal. Le vaisseau louvoyait doucement tandis que son homologue humain craignait de faire une boulette et d'échouer le navire sur les berges. Quand il arriva dans la grotte, il amarra le bateau comme le lui indiqua la jeune femme. Ensuite, il la prit dans ses bras, l'amena dans leur chambre et la coucha tendrement sur le lit. Puis, il ramena toutes les courses, qu'il rangea. Il retourna auprès de son épouse qui lui indiqua quoi faire pour protéger les fenêtres et les vitraux.

Les deux chevaliers et la pleureuse qui les avait rejoint, plus effondrée que jamais, se mirent à travailler pour rebâtir la maison avant qu'elle ne leur tombe dessus. Au bout de trois heures de travail, ils en avaient plus qu'assez d'entendre Saga pleurnicher et Milo se mit à hurler :

_-_Maintenant Saga, tu la fermes. J'en ai plus qu'assez de t'entendre geindre et gémir à longueur de journée. Est-ce que tu as entendu Kanon pleurer ? Non, car au Sanctuaire, il n'a jamais pleuré, jamais !

Saga s'effondra et resta les yeux dans le vague. Milo avait raison, Kanon n'avait jamais pleuré, il n'avait jamais montré sa souffrance. Milo et Isaak soupirèrent de soulagement tandis que Saga réfléchissait silencieusement sur ce frère qu'il ne connaissait plus. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Kanon lui, travaillait sous les ordres de sa chère femme. Il coupa avec beaucoup précision une planche afin de protéger le vitrail, de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. Il tailla toutes les planches et protégea ainsi toutes les fenêtres. Il prit délicatement sa femme dans ses bras et la descendit dans le salon afin de la protéger d'une quelconque chute. Ensuite, il alla dans la cuisine et afin de chercher de quoi manger pour qu'elle n'ait pas à se lever. Il sortit de la maison et observa avec attention le ciel. Ryordan, du salon, s'exclama :

_-_Il devrait arriver assez vite. Je dirais dans une semaine voire même moins d'après la vitesse du vent.

Il se tourna vers sa femme et lui dit :

_-_Tu vas bien mon amour ?

_-_Oui, mon chéri. Je vais un peu me reposer.

_-_Fais attention, je vais me promener.

_-_D'accord, amour.

Il sortit de la maison et marcha tranquillement sur la plage en réfléchissant sur ce qui c'était passé auparavant. Même s'il en voulait à son frère, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui, pour Milo, son seul ami, et Isaak. Il traversa comme une ombre la forêt et vit ses anciens camarades se battre pour tenter de réparer leur boulette. Kanon se mordilla les lèvres et décida d'aller les aider. Sa petite femme avait eu raison, il aimait toujours son frère même s'il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner. Il sortit de la forêt et s'écria d'une voix de stentor :

_-_Avec les vents qui vont se déchaîner, vous êtes sûr de recevoir une poutre sur la tête.

Les deux chevaliers et le marina sursautèrent violemment et en se retournant, ils reconnurent Kanon. Saga voulut s'approcher, mais son frère siffla :

_-_Ne m'approche pas !

Saga s'arrêta net et baissant la tête de honte :

_-_Kanon, je...

Mais Kanon l'ignora et dit à Milo et Isaak.

_-_Ryordan est en train de se reposer alors je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.

_-_Elle t'empêche de...

_-_Non, j'ai tout loisir d'utiliser mon temps comme il me plait. Seulement, j'aime rester auprès d'elle. En effet, pour elle je suis toute sa vie, je ne suis pas Kanon l'ombre de Saga, je ne suis pas Kanon le paria, le traître. Pour elle, je suis Kanon, simplement Kanon. Un homme qu'elle a rencontré au cap Sounion, un homme sans repère, sans envie de vivre, un homme qu'elle a ramené vers la vie, qu'elle a aimé et qu'elle a...

_-_Qu'elle a quoi ? Demanda Milo qui sentait que ce qu'allait dire le dragon des mers allait énerver Saga.

_-_Qu'elle a... épousé ! Ça y est, Kanon venait de lâcher sa bombe.

_-_Quoi ! Hurla Milo.

_-_Hein ! S'exclama Isaak en ouvrant de grands yeux, enfin, le seul œil qui lui restait. Mais la réaction la plus violente vint de Saga :

_-_KWOA ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE EPOUSER UNE FEMME ! Explosa le jumeau étouffant de colère.

_-_C'est très simple, quand le prêtre m'a demandé si je voulais me marier avec elle, j'ai dit oui et elle aussi. Ainsi, nos enfants, car j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une famille nombreuse, seront aimés de la manière dont j'aurais voulu être aimé.

_-_Vos... ! Demanda Isaak encore sous le choc de la révélation du mariage de son supérieur.

_-_Oui, mes enfants. Ryordan est enceinte de six mois, et je serai l'heureux père d'une magnifique petite fille que je tiendrai dans mes bras dans trois mois.

_-_Ta... ta fille ! Eructa Saga.

_-_Et oui, ma fille. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais je ne pense pas que le bungalow puisse résister à cette tempête. Donc, nous devrions le consolider.

Saga observait avec stupéfaction son jumeau qui parlait avec une aisance digne de la plus haute société. Il comprit avec horreur que l'homme en face de lui n'était plus le Kanon de son enfance, ni de son adolescence, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Son séjour auprès de l'empereur Poséidon avait laissé sa marque sur son jumeau, le transformant complètement. Il voulut parler à son frère, mais Kanon passa devant lui sans plus un regard. Le dragon des mers alla vers la boîte à outils, puis prenant ce dont il avait besoin, il commença à réparer la bourde des trois guerriers. Ils installèrent les planches et donnèrent joyeusement de grands coups de marteau. A la fin de la journée grâce à l'utilisation intensive de leurs pouvoirs, ils avaient remis en place la façade ainsi que la porte, les fenêtres et la partie du toit qui avait été dévasté. Il ne manquait plus que les planchers intérieurs. Maintenant que le bungalow était hors d'eau, Kanon décida de rentrer chez eux. Sa femme devait l'attendre et puis le vent se levait. Il salua rapidement les trois guerriers, puis courut vers chez lui. Quand il entra dans la maison, il découvrit que sa petite femme chérie avait encore eu une crise culinaire aiguë. Il pouvait voir que la table du salon était recouverte de plats plus appétissants les uns que les autres. Avec un sourire amusé, il s'approcha de son épouse et tendrement lui caressa le front et les cheveux. Sa main descendit sur le corps de Ryordan et atterrit sur son ventre bien trop rebondi pour une grossesse de six mois. Il eut un grand sourire en sentant la main de sa femme se poser sur la sienne et Kanon écarquillait les yeux quand il sentit son bébé gigoter dans le ventre de sa mère. Il posa sa tête près de sa main et murmura:

_-_Ma petite chérie, c'est papa.

Comme pour répondre à la voix tendre de son père, le bébé donna un violent coup de pied qui fit pousser une exclamation de douleur à sa mère et déforma son ventre. Kanon caressa le ventre endolori de sa femme, puis se coucha près d'elle, oubliant même le repas qui les attendait. De toute façon, demain ils pourraient se remplir la panse. Ils s'endormirent profondément, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans entendre que le vent dehors devenait de plus en plus puissant, prouvant que l'ouragan était enfin arrivé. La nuit passa ainsi, calme pour les deux amoureux et assez épuisante pour les trois guerriers qui sursautèrent violemment quand tout leur beau travail fut emporté par une violente bourrasque. Saga se tourna vers Milo et Isaak et leur dit :

_-_Nous n'avons plus le choix, nous devons rejoindre Kanon et sa...

_-_Allez Saga, tu vas y arriver. Se moqua Milo.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux lança un regard noir vers son homologue du Scorpion et continua :

_-_Et sa... fffff... sa femme !

_-_Tu vois, ce n'est pas si dur. S'esclaffa le gardien de la huitième maison.

_-_Tssss !

_-_Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais le vent forcit et nous devons trouver un endroit où nous protéger de cet ouragan. Les coupa froidement Isaak.

Les deux autres guerriers l'observèrent avec attention, puis acceptèrent d'un signe de la tête. Ils sortirent de la ruine et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible afin d'éviter de recevoir un arbre dans le coin de la gueuheuuuuuuu... je veux dire afin d'éviter une quelconque chute d'arbre qui leur ferait bobo à leurs beaux petits visages. Quand enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la maison, se fut encore Milo qui frappa courageusement à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit. Ils firent le tour du bâtiment et découvrirent qu'une porte était grande ouverte. Ils entrèrent et Isaak vit un mot dessus :

_A qui de droit, merci de bien vouloir fermer la porte._

Ils entrèrent tous les trois et virent qu'une petite barrière empêchait quiconque de monter dans les étages. Alors ils allèrent dans le salon et ils virent le plus beau des spectacles, Ryordan qui dormait la tête contre le torse de Kanon. Ce dernier ouvrit un oeil et leur dit :

_-_Elle a préparé des matelas, alors dormez et ne faites pas de bruit. Elle est épuisée.

Les trois guerriers hochèrent de la tête et allèrent se coucher. Milo chuchota :

_-_Je peux prendre quelque chose à manger ?

_-_Vas-y.

_-_Merci.

Ils se jetèrent sur un plat et le dévorèrent en un clin d'œil, puis s'endormirent. Le lendemain, tous sursautèrent violemment en entendant un arbre être brisé par la violence du vent. Kanon se déplaça lentement, puis rallongea délicatement sa femme sur le sofa afin de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il rejoignit Milo. Il ne fit pas attention au léger gémissement de sa femme. Cependant il tourna la tête quand elle lui dit d'une voix bizarrement tendue :

_-_Ça y est, ça commence !

_-_En effet, ma chérie. L'ouragan promet d'être particulièrement puissant.

_-_Je... je ne parle pas de la tempête, amour !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et la virent se tordre de douleur sur le canapé. Elle tendit une main tremblante vers son mari et murmura :

_-_J... j'ai tellement mal !

_-_M... mais je n'ai jamais mis de bébé au monde !

Ryordan eut un sourire tremblant et murmura :

_-_Tu vas rire, mais moi non plus !

_-_Mais moi, si ! S'écria Milo. Je suis quand même l'aîné d'une grande famille et comme on était trop pauvres pour appeler le médecin, et ben c'est moi qui aidait à mettre au monde mes frères et sœurs. Alors n'ayez aucune crainte, je sais ce que je fais.

_-_Merci, Milo. Répondit Kanon avec un doux sourire de reconnaissance.

Le temps passa au rythme des contractions de la jeune femme qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, prouvant que le moment de la délivrance approchait aussi. Kanon tenait sa femme contre lui et l'aidait de toute la douceur que son cosmos pouvait donner, la calmant et la détendant entre chaque douleur. Isaak était inquiet, car, loin de se calmer, la tempête se déchaînait de plus en plus, si cela continuait, la maison risquait d'être emportée. Soudain, au plus fort de l'ouragan, Isaak sursauta de même que Saga quand Ryordan poussa un hurlement prouvant toute la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Milo commença à l'enjoindre de pousser :

_-_Poussez, poussez ! Allez-y, plus fort !

La jeune femme faisait ce que lui demandait le chevalier d'or et poussait pour expulser l'enfant de son ventre meurtri. Kanon l'aidait au maximum, puis tous les efforts de la future mère furent récompensés quand ils entendirent :

_-_OUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN !

Saga se précipita et fut horrifié quand il vit le minuscule bébé dans les bras maculés de sang de Milo. Ce dernier nettoya le nourrisson et dit aux nouveaux parents:

_-_Je ne sais pas si elle va survivre. Elle est petite, trop petite. Et je...

_-_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

_-_Amour? Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta immédiatement Kanon.

_-_Ça refait mal !

_-_Mais le gynécologue avait dit un bébé, pas deux !

Milo enveloppa tendrement le prématuré dans une serviette et le plaça d'office dans les bras de son oncle. Saga observait cette petite chose avec étonnement, et dire qu'il était l'oncle de cette crevette. Elle était rouge, gluante et hurlante et pourtant, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il avait jamais vu. Pendant ce temps, Milo regarda à nouveau Ryordan qui se débattait dans la souffrance d'un nouvel accouchement. Après presque cinq minutes d'horrible souffrance, la jeune femme mis au monde une autre fille, un peu plus petite que l'aîné, mais bien plus bruyante. Kanon embrassa le front humide de sueur de son épouse et lui murmura :

_-_Elle a ton caractère ma chérie.

Ryordan reprit difficilement sa respiration, puis réussit à marmonner :

_-_Continuez à vous moquer, Môssieur Kanon et ce sera ceinture jusqu'à ce qu'elles passent le permis.

_-_Tu n'oserais pas mon petit oiseau des îles ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas, car trop épuisée, elle était tombée dans les bras de Morphée. Elle ne se réveilla pas quand brusquement la tempête s'arrêta, ni quand la porte s'ouvrit et que les quatre hommes sursautèrent en entendant la voix amusée s'exclamer :

_-_Bonjour mon petit Dragon !

Saga devint blême en voyant Poséidon en personne venir voir Kanon. Il s'approcha d'abord de la cadette et l'effleura. La petite fille eut l'air de vieillir d'un coup comme si elle n'était pas née à six mois, mais à neuf. Il fit la même chose avec l'aîné, puis se tournant vers Kanon, lui dit :

_-_Comme cela, tu ne risqueras pas de perdre l'une de tes magnifiques filles. Tu peux être fier de toi, ta famille est parfaite, ta femme est adorable, tes filles magnifiques et toi tu es le parfait général des mers que je voulais.

_-_Merci, votre Majesté. Répondit humblement Kanon en baissant la tête.

_-_Ne me remercie pas, tu as fais cela tout seul. Et je suis vraiment très fier de toi.

Là, Poséidon vit une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son général des mers, une joie immense et un bonheur quasi absolu. Il comprit que jamais personne ne lui avait dit être fier de lui. Son esprit retors de dieu des océans venait de trouver le moyen de garder définitivement le dragon des mers à son service. Il regarda la femme qui avait piégé le dragon dans ses filets, les deux petites crevettes et dit à Kanon :

_-_Tu as une famille magnifique, mais tu sais que si tu dois retourner au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, tu ne pourras les emmener.

Kanon devint totalement blême, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à obtenir et il se décida à la seconde en disant :

_-_Votre Majesté, je suis Kanon du dragon des mers et non Kanon des Gémeaux. Il n'y a qu'un seul Gémeaux et c'est mon jumeau.

Saga pâlit violemment en comprenant que Kanon désirait retourner au Sanctuaire sous-marin. Il faillit laisser tomber sa nièce sous la stupeur, mais Poséidon, plus rapide, prit le nourrisson dans ses bras et le posa sur la poitrine de sa mère. Le dieu des Océans observa Kanon et lui dit :

_-_Vous devriez donner un nom à vos enfants ?

_-_Ben en fait, nous n'avons pas réussi à nous décider sur un nom. Mais quand Ryordan se réveillera, on décidera. Dit Kanon en regardant avec un amour immense les deux filles qu'il avait aidé à créer.

Elles venaient juste de naître et déjà il en était complètement gaga. Poséidon pouffa de rire en voyant l'air ébloui qu'avait son général dragon des mers. Il trouvait les nourrissons très laids, mais il n'allait rien dire car il savait que son dragon risquait de très mal le prendre et de décider de rester ici pour toujours. Il trouvait la maison de Ryordan vraiment très belle et décida de s'y installer afin d'avoir un oeil sur son dragon et de pouvoir aider. Ainsi Kanon aurait une dette envers lui . Il visita la petite maison et décida de s'installer dans l'ancienne chambre de Kanon, puisque ce dernier devait vivre maintenant dans celle de son épouse. Il s'installa tranquillement et s'endormit rapidement. Quand il descendit le lendemain, il découvrit Kanon qui n'avait pas bougé de la nuit, caresser tendrement les longs cheveux roux de sa jeune épouse qui décida enfin d'ouvrir les yeux. Poséidon alla nourrir l'aînée tandis qu'Isaak faisait la même chose avec la cadette. Ryordan murmura doucement :

_-_Bonjour, papa.

-Bonjour maman. Répliqua le dragon des mers en lui embrassant tendrement la main et les lèvres. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda le jeune homme encore un peu inquiet.

_-_Oui, comme une marmotte shootée aux somnifères. Mais on ne peut pas dire la même chose de toi. Tu as dormi ?

_-_Non, j'ai passé la nuit à te surveiller et à observer nos deux trésors.

_-_Elles vont bien ?

_-_Elles sont en train de manger. Et grâce à Poséidon, elles sont en pleine forme. Mais nous avons un problème, comment les appeler ?

_-_Océane pour l'aînée et Harmony pour la cadette. Chuchota la jeune femme.

_-_Océane et Harmony, j'aime beaucoup ces noms. Murmura Kanon en caressant tendrement les cheveux de sa femme.

_-_Océane est mon deuxième prénom, et Harmony est le deuxième prénom de ma mère. Et puis je trouve que cela va bien pour les filles du terrible dragon des mers.

_-_Oui et les filles du terrible pirate Ryordan !

_-_Beuuuuhhhhhhhhh!Répliqua très spirituellement son épouse en lui tirant la langue.

Kanon s'empressa de capturer cette langue et de la caresser avec la sienne. Elle fondit dans les bras de son époux qui lui dit :

_-_Amour, quand tu iras mieux, nous irons au Sanctuaire sous-marin, enfin si tu es d'accord.

_-_Tous les quatre ?

_-_Oui, tous les quatre et de plus vous pouvez être sûr qu'aucune femme ne tournera autour de votre amour de dragon. Répondit Poséidon avec un grand sourire.

_-_Merci, merci de ne pas nous séparer.

_-_C'est à moi à de vous remercier d'avoir sauvé mon dragon des mers, le plus puissant de mes généraux.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et quand elle vit sa fille dans les bras de Poséidon, elle tendit les mains pour la prendre. Le dieu des océans déposa tendrement le nourrisson dans les bras de sa mère. Ryordan embrassa sa fille et murmura :

-Oh ma douce Océane, je t'aime tellement.

Le bébé gazouilla joyeusement en tentant d'attraper l'une des longues mèches de son père. Kanon caressa tendrement le crâne fragile de sa fille, un air serein sur son visage. Ryordan plaça sa fille contre son épaule, puis Isaak posa son autre fille dans ses bras. La jeune femme embrassa le nez de sa fille qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux et lui fit un sourire édenté. Poséidon tomba amoureux de la petite dernière, ainsi que de l'aînée bien que la jeune mère ait confondu les deux. Ryordan murmura à sa fille :

_-_Mon Harmony chérie, je t'aime autant que ta sœur. Je peux te dire que tu as été une belle surprise, une très belle surprise. Ton père t'a tellement attendue, si tu l'avais entendu, touchant mon ventre en vous demandant toutes les deux de venir vite.

Kanon fit un doux sourire à sa femme et à ses petites femmes qui s'endormaient doucement dans les bras de leur mère. Saga sur le pas de la porte sentait les larmes couler en voyant un bonheur dont il n'aura jamais le droit car étant chevalier d'or des Gémeaux. Pendant une semaine, Océane et Harmony eurent cinq esclaves tout dévoués à faire tout ce qu'elles voulaient, ce qui n'était pas grand chose puisqu'elles passaient tout leur temps à dormir et à manger. Quand la semaine fut écoulée, Ryordan dit à Saga et à Milo :

_-_Je crois que vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous afin de prévenir votre chef que mon Kanon va avec moi et ses filles au Sanctuaire sous-marin.

_-_Et comment fait-on ? Grogna Saga qui n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner son frère.

_-_Je crois que sa Majesté Poséidon pourra vous aider. Dit Isaak en regardant le Dieu des Océans.

_-_En effet, je pourrai les aider. Bonsoir, messieurs.

Milo et Saga allaient lui poser une question quand ils se retrouvèrent devant la maison du Bélier. Saga poussa un cri de rage devant le mauvais coup du dieu des Océans. Il était sûr que s'ils arrivaient à retrouver l'île, il n'y aurait plus personne. Cependant, le chevalier des Gémeaux avait tort pour une chose, s'ils retournaient sur l'île, ils ne retrouveraient rien, ni île, ni personne. En effet, Poséidon décida d'emmener l'île et les habitants dans le Sanctuaire sous-marin, ainsi, il était sûr que son Dragon n'irait nulle part loin de sa petite famille. Et donc, le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord se trouva entouré par l'île du mirage pour la plus grande surprise des autres généraux des mers qui découvrirent que le terrible dragon des mers était l'heureux père d'une paire de jumelle adorable qui passait leur temps à baver, manger et dormir. Quand ils virent pour la première fois les gamines, ils fondirent. Même Kassa qui n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses attaques afin de se transformer en gros nounours et calmer les fillettes qui se rendormaient en moins de deux, aidées aussi par les douces musiques de Sorrente.

Près de six mois plus tard, arriva un moment très attendu par Poséidon, la première soirée à laquelle allait participer Kanon. Cette soirée était un gala de bienfaisance où les dons allaient servir pour aider les orphelins. Le dieu des Océans était ravi. Combien de fois Julian s'était disputé avec lui pour le forcer à venir. Et là, Kanon ne pouvait rien dire car sa femme, son adorable femme lui avait supplié d'y aller et il n'avait pas pu lui refuser, de toute façon, il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Comme la fois où elle avait voulu installer internet, il avait refusé car il fallait pour cela installer des milliers de kilomètres de câblage entre le pilier de l'Atlantique Nord qui comme son nom l'indique se situe sous l'océan Atlantique Nord, et la maison des Solo qui se trouvait au bord de la mer Méditerranée. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le prix de l'installation. Mais quand elle l'avait regardé avec son regard de chien battu, il n'avait pas résisté plus de deux minutes et avait accepté d'installer internet au très haut débit. A partir de ce moment, le pilier et l'île du Mirage furent les lieux à la mode au Sanctuaire sous-marin et cela pour la plus grande rage de Kanon qui était retenu de justesse par sa femme et inconsciemment les deux jumelles avant de lancer la Galaxian Explosion. Ryordan avait trouvé le moyen pour le calmer, elle lui confiait l'une de ses filles et l'observait se gagatiser en chouchoutant sa fille. Poséidon était fasciné par la facilité qu'avait Ryordan pour mater son dragon.

Dans la maison des deux amoureux, Kanon se trouvait être habillé d'un élégant smoking avec un beau nœud papillon blanc tandis que sa femme était habillée d'une longue robe fourreau verte émeraude qui allait parfaitement avec la couleur de ses cheveux. Elle portait des bijoux de grands prix qu'elle avait trouvé dans les vols de son aïeul, une rivière de diamants et émeraude, un solitaire de cinq carats et des boucles d'oreilles avec des diamants taillés en goutte d'eau. Elle portait aussi de long gants blancs et un petit sac à main.

Elle soupira lourdement en voyant son époux tenir leur fille dans ses bras, elle secoua la tête et lui dit :

_-_Kanon, on nous attend.

_-_Mais Océane ne va pas bien.

_-_Non, Océane va très bien et Harmony aussi et ce que veulent tes deux filles au plus profonds d'elle-même, c'est que tu les laisses dormir.

_-_Mais...

_-_Kanon, je sais que tu n'aimes pas la foule, mais ce ne sont que des pique-assiettes, par des cannibales, ils ne vont pas te manger. Alors laisse-la tranquille et nous partons. Poséidon est en train de nous attendre là.

_-_Mais chérie...

_-_Bon ça suffit. Isaak ? Appela la jeune mère.

_-_Oui Ryordan, que se passe-t-il ?

_-_Est-ce que tu pourrais la coucher, parce qu'à cette allure on ne sera pas arrivé.

_-_D'accord, allez bonne soirée les tourtereaux.

_-_Merci Isaak. Tu as des boissons dans le frigo ainsi que de quoi faire un bon repas.

_-_Merci.

_-_Allez monsieur le dragon des mers terrifié par les soirées, suivez-moi où je jure que je dirai à tes filles quand elles seront en âge que tu as une peur panique des s...

_-_D'accord, j'arrive.

Kanon bougonnant suivit sa femme et arriva bientôt au pilier central où les attendait Sorrente et Poséidon. Ce dernier s'inclina devant la jeune femme et lui dit :

_-_C'est un miracle que vous avez fait là, vous avez réussi à faire sortir la bête de sa tanière.

_-_C'est une magnifique bête et je suis fière de l'avoir rien que pour moi. Gare à celles qui auraient des vues sur lui, c'est mon dragon des mers rien qu'à moi.

Kanon qui avait bougonné devant les blagues de son dieu fut ravi quand il vit le regard fou amoureux que lui lançait sa femme. Poséidon avec un sourire téléporta tout le petit monde devant la demeure des Solo. Sorrente et le dieu entrèrent en premier suivit par Kanon et Ryordan qui se jeta carrément sur son époux afin de l'embrasser. Le jeune homme plus que ravi embrassa langoureusement sa jeune épouse. Les deux autres hommes eurent un sourire assez ému en voyant à quel point Kanon pouvait être heureux. Le voyage en voiture dura vingt minutes durant lesquelles Ryordan ne lacha pas les lèvres de son cher et tendre qui ne demandait que ça. Quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle où allait se passer le gala, la jeune femme soupira lourdement en sachant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir embrasser son époux avec autant de passion. Ils sortirent tous les quatre et la jeune femme siffla de colère quand une nuée de femme plus ou moins belle osèrent s'approcher de son homme. Elle les aurait massacré sur place si Kanon ne l'avait pas serré contre lui et ne l'avait pas embrassé avec une passion inimitable. Les femmes soupirèrent de déception en voyant que ce beau mâle était déjà pris. Alors elles se jetèrent sur Julian qui demanda à Ryordan :

_-_Je voudrai vous poser une question, vous n'auriez pas une cousine ?

_-_Oui, elle a autant de charme que Kassa quand il s'est amusé à terroriser Téthys en se transformant en Freddy Krueger.

_-_Dommage.

_-_Allez, vous allez trouver chaussure à votre pied. De plus, vous n'avez que 17 ans, vous avez tout le temps devant vous.

_-_Oui, vous avez raison. Bien alors allons saluer le monde de la jet set.

Kanon plaça sa main sur la taille de sa femme et tous les deux suivirent Poséidon et Sorrente afin de discuter avec des connaissances du dieu des océans. Toutes les femmes bavaient allègrement sur Kanon tandis que beaucoup d'homme le faisait sur Ryordan. Sauf un qui s'approcha accompagné de Saori Kido. Tout les invités observait avec étonnement la ressemblance terrible qu'il y avait entre les deux frère jumeaux. Autant Kanon était habillé d'un costume noir accompagné d'une chemise et d'un nœud papillon blanc, autant Saga avait revêtu un costume blanc, avec une chemise blanche et d'un nœud papillon noir. Ryordan s'amusait toujours autant à comparer Saga à un basset, de ce fait, elle faisait rire SON dragon. Saga n'arrivait pas à reconnaître son frère, Kanon était tellement élégant, et sa femme qui avait perdu tout le poids qu'elle avait gagné durant sa grossesse, était rayonnante. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il jalousa son frère.

FIN


End file.
